Friend, Lover, and DVM
by Windshale
Summary: Some language. The story of friendships and memories that bind us. The guys meet a woman who's life is haunted by her past, and it's about catch up to her and Charley? And whats up with Throttle?
1. It Begins with a Letter

I do not own biker mice!

'Nuff said !

However charter's other than original chars. Belong to StarSquirrelInc. So if you have an idea, ask!

* * *

Friend, Lover D.V.M.

(Or: My Friend! My lover! My Bad Luck!)

Chapter 1

**_An eight year old girl in worn blue jeans and a green shirt with her light brown hair back into a ponytail walked up to the brown farmhouse that was just up the dirt road from where she lived. It was summertime and school was finally over. She noticed a huge white van and several people in uniforms unloading the truck. As she got closer, she spotted a young girl about her age wearing a pair of ripped up jeans and a blue shirt carrying down small boxes. Unlike the girl watching her, the one carrying the boxes had darker hair in pig-tails, and bronzed-brown skin. The girl, eager for a new companion walked up to the girl, who was now tugging on a much larger box, and smiled. "Hi! My name's Charley. What's your's? Wanna go an play?" _**

**_The bronze girl gave a start and was about to answer when a voice called, "Amaris?"_**

**_"__Yes sir?" The girl had a very soft voice. Charley looked at the older man, her grandpa maybe? The old man noticed Charley and nodded in her direction. "Who's your new friend? A neighbor?"_**

**_Amaris nodded, "Yes and she asked if I could go and play. Can I sir? Please?" _**

**_The old man smiled, that gave Charley the heebie-jeebes, but made her new companion smile. "Thank you! Charley, let go check out my yard!" And with that Amaris grabbed Charley's hand and they ran to explore Amaris's new home..._**

Charley woke up very peacefully; that is to say without any disturbance from three well known Martian mice. Which actually made her wonder if they had decided to actually do something else for a change.

_No such luck_. She thought as she heard the familiar sound of three martian engineered motorcycles. As she dressed quickly, her eyes caught sight of a letter on her dresser. It was sent three days ago from New York from an old childhood friend, whom she hadn't seen in years. Charley picked up the letter as she had done for the twentieth time in three days.

"_I can't wait to see you again Charley! I couldn't believe it when your mom told me you lived here! I know I have a lot of things that I need to do once in town; but I plan on stopping by as soon as I get a breather!.."_

The letter continued on, Charlene would have finished rereading it if she didn't hear a crash from the kitchen followed by a hustle down stairs and the tiny trail of smoke wafting up to her room. She hurried downstairs all the while wondering, _How am I going to explain this.. To any of them!_

Throttle had just finished using the fire extinguisher on the smolder toaster when Charley ran down the stairs. "Mornin' Charley."

"The toaster! It's totally burnt!" Charley gaped at the smoke and foamed covered remnants of a new toaster oven.

"Wasn't our fault this time Charley ma'am." Modo said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"All we did was-" Vinnie was going to explain, as he pulled out what was, Charley's guess, a high stack of hot dogs in a charred biscuit style, When the sound of a car rolled up and stopped at the Garage.

"Oh no, she's here." Charley went to the door looking at a car that looked squarish and small. Not SUV style but too short to be considered a van. She quickly turned to the guys. "You got two choices right now.."

"Only two, sweetheart?" Vinnie quipped. Charley girl looked nervous and Vinnie wasn't sure why. Charley ignored the comment.

"You can either leave out the backdoor, or help me explain you three to a veterinarian." Charlene looked out the door as the driver's side door began to open. "I haven't seen her in five years and I don't know how she's going to take all this. I'll leave it up to you."

Kane Amaris Oneal looked at the sign posted above the garage and then the neighborhood. A lot of things have changed, but the old Last Chance Garage stood firm among the tired and now obviously worn down area. She noticed the movement of shadows inside the garage and took it as a sign that her friend was awake. She tugged a errant strand of her short dark hair away from her face and behind her ear. She hadn't seen Charlene since she'd left Junior College, but they had kept in touch through the years. Slowly she opened her door and stepped out, locking her Scion up tight. As she was straightening her light green shirt over her khaki pants and walking towards the door when she heard voices, three male and one woman. She assumed it was Charley having a talk with one of her customers and paid it no mind, having spotted the three bikes. She looked them over and smiled as a memory surfaced. At first her smile was whimsy, but it slowly slid down and faded as the memory moved on. Absentmindedly, her fingers slid along the streamlines of the bike closest to her, what looked like a lovingly redone Harley Davidson model, and simply murmured to them, "Sweet rides you three are. Your riders must care for you a lot."

As she continued on walking she didn't notice that the black cycle's light blinked appreciatively at the comment and continued it's monitoring mode.

"Charlene? Charley?" Charley heard Amaris call out to from the workroom area and she walked out as the guys were about to say something to her. Charley left the mice as they were and couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Amaris! My god, you haven't aged a bit!" And to Charley it as true. Her friend looked almost the same, the oval face with a defined jaw line, and that quirky mischievous smile. It was her eyes though that showed the years. Charley gave her friend a hug and smiled, leading her outside.

"And you got taller!" Amaris grinned trying to sound peeved and failing miserably, "I hate you!"

As the women talked, three eyes peeked out of the crack from the door trying to get a look at this 'veterinarian'. Throttle first noticed the height difference between the two. Amaris looked to be about five or four inches shorter than Charley, had darker hair in waves and short in style, but she seemed friendly enough. Modo noticed the height difference as well, but also how she moved- that and she had curves that meshed and moved, as if she had a softness to her. He could understand why Charley-girl was so nervous about introducing them to her childhood friend, but he knew his height would be enough to scare the poor lady.

Vinnie just watched, annoyed that he should have to hide any where for anyone, and what exactly was a veterawhosit's anyway?

Throttle was about to signal to leave. If the woman was staying in town, then they would eventually run into her sometime, and then introduce themselves. He had an inkling of what a veterinarian was, and was a little uneasy about meeting a doctor of any kind. He was just about to summon his bike when he realized that Charley was leading the woman through the front door.

"Do you have someone here, Charley?" Amaris was led by her friend outside, refusing to be led any further to her car she pretended to get a better glance at the cycles.

"Ah, who me? Well I-" Charley tried to scramble for a reason.

"I heard you talking to some people inside." Amaris placed her hand gently on the chrome handlebars of the purple fat boy. "The owners of these bikes perhaps?"

Charley sighed. It would be useless to think up a lie anyhow. "Amaris you always seem to just look right through me."

Her short friend only grinned, "It's a talent. Are you going to introduce me to them?"

"But I will warn you, they're not .." Charlene led her back, trying to best put it figuratively, "from around here."

Amaris gripped the doorjamb as Charley walked past her and towards three mice. Big mice. Correction, very huge, tall, well-muscled mice! With antenna!

"Amaris," Charley said softly and evenly, noticing the tight grip her friend had on the doorway, "These are my friends from Mars." The mice stood, watching Amaris with curiosity. Vinnie was about to say something along the lines of "She's stunned speechless by me", when he got a look from Charley.

Amaris studied the trio from the doorway, breathing deeply to control the sensation of panic, but also of something else she caught in the room as a thought came to her. She saw the white mouse's face covered in a mask alá "Phantom of the Opera" style, she looked into his eyes and saw a lot there, a huge ego and male pride, yes but it seemed to her to be hiding something. It was small and well hidden, but she sensed it would bring the most pain and embarrassment from him. The white mouse was cocky, but didn't seem dangerous.

_Watch that line of thought girl, he maybe humanoid, but he looks like a mouse. Never disregard the fact that instincts may come naturally._ Amaris admonished herself.

Her eyes then wandered up higher to the grey mouse, and noticed the eye patch. She killed the squeamish feeling that was rising up from her leg at the thigh when she saw the glint of the mechanical arm. In his gaze she saw a quiet calm, and although his posture told of a relaxed quality, she sensed a lot of depth in him. Her eyes moved hesitantly towards the tan mouse. His posture told of confidence and a cool demeanor, his head tilted slightly as if studying her as well. The only odd thing about him was the fact that he was wearing sunglasses in the shade and shadow of a room. He quirked a smile at her and nodded, shifting his weight to the other foot.

_He must have some sort of sensitivity or blindness. _And a flash of empathy made her ache. _My god, they've been tortured._

"Aww for sands sake this isn't going anywhere!" Vinnie shouted, crossing his arms and looking peeved. He felt uneasy at the woman's gaze as if she wasn't looking at him, but rather looking _into_ him. He didn't mind an admiring gaze from any cute gal, but the way she looked at him was making him unnerved.

Amaris realized she hadn't said anything since she saw them. Slowly she released the grip on the doorjamb, "You're right, my apologies for staring." She slowly walked up towards the white mouse and gave a small smile as she offered her hand, "The name's Amaris. Amaris Oneal."

"S'okay, It happens to all the pretty ladies, rendered speechless by my looks." Vinny smiled and shook her hand.

"Oh, there rendered something all right.." Charley muttered, rolling her eyes and making Amaris grin.

The tall grey mouse shuffled beside Vinny and Amaris was determined not to be intimidated by his height. "Name's Modo ma'am." Modo said softly and offered his bionic hand. He realized that the bionic arm might make her a bit uneasy. Heck, the way she looked at him a moment ago made his antenna tingle as she studied him. He gave an encouraging smile to her. She hesitated for a second, but finally grasped the cool steel and nodded. "Nice to meet you. And kindly don't call me ma'am, makes me feel older than I am. Just call me Amaris."

"And our silent bro there is Throttle, mister leader himself." Vinny grinned, all of his uneasiness forgotten, indicated towards the tan mouse in glasses.

"I can introduce myself Vincent, thanks." Throttle said evenly, causing Vinnie to back up a bit making him wonder what got under his bro's fur.

Throttle wondered the same thing as soon as the words were out of his mouth, and the answer was this petite person in front of him. It had been strange when she looked at his bros. Not as if they were failed experiments or freaks, but rather as; Well, themselves. And then her gazed turned to him and he couldn't help studying her eyes. He couldn't tell if they were green or gold or brown, now as he got a closer look at them, they were a mesh of the colors in hazel. And then that strange feeling right to the very core of himself, as if he started to go either numb or vibrate, right up to the tips of his antenna when her gaze went to him. He wanted to tell her everything, show her all of his past, his hopes, his pain; it was an urge gently tugged from him. He saw her eyes flicker then, before Vinnie's outburst, it was an ache, an understanding of pain. And her smile was turned towards him and he felt almost lost, and glad that his shades hid his eyes. Her smile was open and almost childlike; as if she had never lost innocence before, and then she offered her hand.

"Hi, as the wild child here said, the name's Throttle. It's good to meet another of Charley-girl's friends." Throttle took her hand, giving it a slight squeeze against her firm grip even as he heard her say, "It's good to meet you." And he swore her eyes meet his evenly through the shades.

And that's when she saw stars in the back of her eyes as if someone was taking a frying pan to the side of her head, the smell of smoke and the sounds of pain and explosions and the sight of red sand filled her senses so quickly and so fast that she let go of Throttles hand to grip the side of her head wincing. The movement did not go unnoticed even as Throttle flinched and quickly shook his head.

"Amaris?" Charley asked almost touching her friend on the shoulder. What had happened? Throttle's antenna weren't even touching her to cause a memory share. Amaris groaned softly, lightly sucking air through her teeth.

"Oh, migraine. Just a bit too much stress you know?" Amaris grinned even as her eyes watered. "Could ya spare a cup of coffee and some aspirins, Charl?

Charley gripped her friend's arm as the woman started to sway off balance. "Yeah in the kitchen. Lets sit down and talk."

"Bro?" Throttle heard someone ask, but the voice was warbled to his ears. "Bro, you okay?" This time he understood that it was Modo.

"Yeah." Throttle lied, "yeah I'm alright big guy. Let's see how Amaris is doing."

He blinked a few times as he tried to sort out what had happened. The sounds of a child screaming and the growl of an animal came to him along with a sharp pain up his arm at the moment Amaris shook his hand. The vision confused him; mostly because it wasn't his own memory, but also because it was so fragmented.

The guys saw Charley handing her friend a cup of coffee and a pair of tablets beside it as Amaris tugged a lock of hair behind her ear with an unsteady hand. In a swift movement the tablets were gone and dark haired woman was backing the coffee like a shot. Amaris heaved a sigh, "That should handle that problem in a few minutes. Another cup Charley? I could use a slower infusion this time."

Charley smiled and left the carafe on the table as she went about making lunch. Modo sat down at the table on the chair next to Amaris. Vinnie went to grab a root beer from the fridge before settling himself down an another chair on the opposite side of the table, where he watched Charley move around the kitchen. Throttle simply stood at the door, leaning against the entryway.

"So," Modo said observing the woman as she sipped her coffee, "How long have you and Charley been friend, miss Amaris?"

She smiled at the grey mouse's mannerisms. "Ohhh, how old were we Charley, girl? Five? Seven?"

Charley stopped what she was doing, thinking for a moment with a smile on her face, "We were going into the fou-.. No, the third grade. It was summertime."

"Eight years old then. I had just moved into town with my guardian."

"He was really creepy sometimes. Spooked me the days he'd answer the door. Is he still around?"

"Yup, alive and kicking, and still living in the house. He remodeled it though. It's really beautiful." Amaris and Charley talked, and the bro's observed the two women in silence. Vinnie noticed the obvious differences, but they were from two different worlds, with what seemed to him absolutely nothing in common.

As soon as the hotdogs were done plated up, even the bro's got to talking. Throttle eventually sat down to eat and let his bro's talk up a storm about Mars and what they were doing here. Then Vinnie started up with stories of his heroics while in Chicago, which Throttle got into toning down the ego mouse's stories. Amaris laughed at how they had brought down Limburger's tower in several satisfying ways and was glad they avoided telling the horrors of war.

"So, what is a veterablewhatsit anyways?" Vinnie asked around a mouthful of food. Amaris was spreading ketchup on her hotdog bun before placing the hotdog on it and thought about it for a moment. "Well, you know how physicians, doctors, take care of people right?"

"Yeah." Vinnie replied, "And some doctors are just out for the sheer pleasure of hurting other's."

"Well, veterinarians take care of animals, Vinnie." Amaris looked as he made a face. "They take care of the creatures who can't tell you where it hurts, or how it happened. A vet has to understand that which can't be spoken in words. They have to have a sensitivity of hands and emotions not only to their patients, but to their families." She leaned back with a weary smile. "And although I started out as a vet student, I now just do technician work, which is just assisting the vet, like a nurse in a humanoid hospital would."

She used the word 'humanoid' in hopes of showing them that she didn't see them as animals, and hopefully it would eventually be true. Right now it was too fresh, too unsettling for her to think of them as otherwise. She suddenly felt a vibration and the beeping that followed the sensation on her beeper. She lifted it and noticed it was one of the doctor's who was on call at the Vet hospital. She gave them a wry smile as she stood up to go, "And right now, duty calls. Sorry for cutting the visit short, Charley."

"That's alright Amaris. Actually, I'm surprised nothing happened during your visit. But in a way I'm glad, come visit anytime." Charley gave her friend a hug at the door, and heard her friends snicker behind her. Amaris merely grinned.

"Go ahead, laugh at my lil' toaster."

The guys couldn't help it, it was so small and boxy looking that it should have had an old gear key sticking out from somewhere, and Amaris said as much, getting a few more quips about the car.

* * *

From a building nearby, Greasepit was watching the entryway of the Garage. Noticing a car, he radioed his boss Limburger. "Hey boss dere's som' sort o car here at da garage. Is sort of funny lookin'."

"What Kind if car is it?" The disenchanted voice of Lawrence Limburger asked. He was getting irritated at Karbunkle's lack of new ideas to get those mice and finish them off.

"A sceeon I tink..Oh here de come out now! I seems like dem's mice got a new friend. Hm, cute too She owns da car boss." One of Greasepit's goons started snapping pictures.

"A new friend..? Hmm indeed. Interesting."

* * *

Charley looked at the car, the word Scion shined off the grill and it just looked so small.

"It looks kind of cramped in there." Charley said..

"Yeah, how many clowns can you fit in that li'l thing?" Vinnie grinned.

Amaris nudged her head towards the car, "Care to take look inside, Charl?" And with that the car unlocked and it's lights flashed as she pressed her key-ring attachment. Charley walked to the passenger side and was surprised to find the interior much more spacious than what the outside looked like. "Wow, you know," She told her friend, who was getting in, "It somehow suits you."

"Interesting isn't it? I'll see ya around Charley." Amaris grinned and then looked at her mirrors, her smile slowly fading. "You're being watched up on the roof."

The three mice scrambled onto their bikes just as Greasepit was scrambling off the roof. The Scion backed away quickly to give the bikes room and then drove off in the opposite direction.

* * *

What's with the flashbacks? Is Amaris a Karbunkle creation? Can the guys handle the idea of a Vet tech arround the place? And what makes these two girls best of friends? 

Tell me what you think and I'll put up CH2!


	2. Deep Thoughts

As said, BKFM are not mine.

All other characters are. Thank you ahead of time for reading **and reviewing** ..ahem.. anyways on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Deep Thoughts

Amaris hefted the St. Bernard into his kennel with the help of fellow tech, Marty. The dog had been hit by a car and was sleeping off three hours of hip surgery and pin placements on his broken forearm. The shaved areas made her think that the poor dog would be teased by poodles with such a lousy cut. "I'll keep watch for the while Marty, why don't you take a break and grab some coffee."

Marty nodded, his boyish good looks marred by the dark circles under his eyes from 52 hours worth of work. "Thanks, 'Maris. Hey, you want me to get you some too?"

"Yeah, with cream and sugar. Thanks Marty." Amaris smiled, ignoring the shortening of her name. She hated that, and the fact that now she had a lot of things on her mind. Charley's new friends were from outer space, from Mars, and then they told her of other races in the universe, especially Pultarkians. It seemed so surreal that if those guys weren't mice she'd laugh at them and say they'd been watching too much of the Sci-fi Channel.

What's worse was that vision. She had never had any before, not with humans or animals anyway. _Perhaps they have some level of telepathy, maybe that's why they have antenna? They don't seem to use it much, but.._

Her thoughts were interrupted by another tech, Emily. "Amaris, there's this family with a crying boy, and I think they're Browser's family but I- I.."

Amaris took in Emily's helpless look, Emily was still resolving with her emotions of one of the patients who didn't make it earlier this night. It was a sweet heart of a ferret, who's tumor had grown and was effecting its quality of life; it was considered inoperable. The family had decided to let it go in peace. She patted the blond woman's shoulder as she stood up, "I'll take care of them. They probably want an update."

Emily gave a weak, but relieved smile.

Emily was right, there was a couple with a small boy crying his heart out. She had met the couple earlier, they had to sign the paper's to warrant the surgery. "Mr. and Mrs. Kaal? What brings you in tonight?"

"Well, " Mr. Kaal rubbed the back of his neck. "We told Mikey that Browser would be fine, but.."

"I want B'owser!" The boy wailed, tears staining his face.

"Mikey and Browser have been together since he was a puppy." Mrs. Kaal looked close to crying, more from exhaustion than sadness. Amaris nodded and kneeled to get eye level with the boy. The boy looked unhappy, scared and she took in the skinned knees as she offered her hand to the youth. "Mikey, I'm Amaris, I'm Browser's nurse here at the hospital."

The boy took her hand, and she noticed the swollen wrist and the scrapes on his palm. "Browser pushed you out of the way didn't he?" She looked at him, her eyes softening, "It wasn't him fetching the ball, like your parents said, was it?"

"Mikey?" Mrs. Kaal looked at her son as he whimpered. "Is that true? Did you go after the ball?"

The boy remained silent, clutching himself.

"Mikey, when an animal loves us, it's unconditional, it's absolute. And the only way that we can repay such love is by being truthful to them and for them. Browser didn't knock you away out of a duty, it was because he loves you, and he still does."

At Amaris words the boy broke down into another fit of heart wrenching sobs and wrapped his arms around the tech. She was surprised at first, but gently hugged the boy with one arm.

"I wanna tell 'im I'm sorry." The boy said through hiccupped breath.

"He's out of surgery. It's not a pretty sight, Mikey. He's asleep, but trust me, he'll hear you if you want to go." Amaris saw a determination grow in the boy's eyes and nodded._ This boy will never abandon his animal friend again_, she thought. Mrs. Kaal took her son's hand and Amaris led the family to see the St. Bernard.

* * *

One of Greasepit''s goons, Razz began sniffing uncontrollably. He had placed a mic in the vet hospital, but he could only get so far as the waiting room and one of the entry doors to the back room of the kennels before being pushed out. He had heard her words and remembered a puppy he once had as a kid. He stopped the recorder and paused the camera incase his sniffling got picked up. "That was be'utiful" he muttered before remembering that he was a bad guy, working for that idiot Greasepit and that big stinking idiot Limburger. If this girl was going to be a new kidnaping subject other than Davidson, than sadly enough another good girl is probably going to bite the dust. Even in the lower ranks the guys knew that Limburger was getting ultimate pissed and was now going to find away to permanently destroy those biker mice, either by death or worse. Razz sighed to himself, and then resumed the watch.

* * *

Modo laughed at Jay Shillians antics loudly, he heard Vinnie snickering to his left and he glanced right to Throttle; not even cracking a smile. They had left Charlie's place devoid of Plutarkian spies before heading back to the scoreboard to watch a few movies. Since then, Throttle had barely said a thing. Modo noticed that Throttle was biting the corner of his mouth, something he did as a unconscious habit when he was in deep thought. He felt Vinnie leaning forwards on the couch. 

"Hey bro, what's up with you?" Vinnie asked, "This movie is funny and you ain't even smiling."

"And we know you like watching Jay Shillians." Modo added looking a bit worried. "You haven't said much since we left Charley's place."

Throttle was silent for a moment before asking, "What did you guy's think about, Amaris?"

"Why?" Vinnie asked before giving a grin, "interested in her?"

Throttle gave the white mouse a frown.

"I thought she was very nice. She seemed to be a bit wary of us, but that's a better reaction than I thought it would be." Modo sounded pretty hopeful at the aspect of a new friend, but his mind was recalling the way she walked. Modo sighed mentally, _ah, if only she was a mouse_.

"Did anything..." Throttle tried how to say what he meant an gave up. "Happen.. When she looked at you? Or when she shook your hands?"

"Seems your very interested." Vinnie grinned, "What about Carbine?"

He got a pillow slammed into his face for his humor.

"I'm serious Vincent!" Throttle growled.

"Seriously?" Vinnie asked, muffled by the pillow. "Not much, I mean she's cute an all, but-"

"Did your antenna tingle?" Throttle crossed his arms studying both his bros.

"Tingle? No, just a bit numb like they wouldn't feel anything." Vinnie turned and continued to watch the movie as Throttle got off the couch. Modo followed after him.

"Modo?" Throttle grabbed two bottles of root beer and handed one to him.

"It was strange." Modo sat on a fold-out chair, opening the bottle. "It was almost like telepathy when she looked at me, like she was seeing past me or something. But I didn't feel anything when she shook my hand." Modo eyed his bro for a moment. "But you did, didn't you?"

Throttle kept the reply abridged, telling him about the flash of.. Something when he touched her hand.

"Do you think it was from her past?" Throttle asked. Modo looked at his bottle for awhile.

"As my.."

"You mean your mama has a saying about this..puzzle?" Throttle looked a bit surprised. Modo merely sighed.

"No, not mama. You keep forgetting that I came from a line of very talented mice, until great-grandpa was born." Modo grinned at the old stories his grandma had told him; it wasn't until he was older that he realized they were lessons. For what reason, he never knew; the talent of high end telepathy and telekenisis never was seen after grandpap was born.

"As my white-furred grandma used to say that if 'One meets one for the first time and memories combine; they knew each other from another life.' " As if finished, Modo finished off his bottle. Although there was more to that rhyme, Modo thought personally that in this case it was a bunch of hooey.

"You don't really believe that stuff do you?" Throttle asked, making a disbelieving face. "Besides, how do I know if she even caught one of my memories?"

"I was there, bro." Modo said, his face in the freezer, hunting around for a snack. "She reacted too, remember? So why don't you just ask her?"

Modo walked out of the area with two pints of Ice cream and spoons to join the last minutes of the movie. Throttle stood there for awhile. He didn't know where she lived, worked or if she was going to see Charley-girl anytime soon or even she had her friend's phone number. Giving up the idea of doing some hounding work, Throttle went to join his bro's as another Jay Shillians' movie came on.

* * *

Limburger grinned as he watched the surveillance of Amaris Oneal. He had to plan this well, it had to go off without a hitch, all details had to be taken care off. It might take months, but he was determined that the Last Chance Garage and those infuriating Biker Mice were gone for good. After that the city of Chicago could be bought up, and then next would be the whole state of Illinois.

* * *

Charley was delighted to have a night on her own, with a sweet old movie and choco-mint ice cream she should have been enjoying herself. Instead, she though about how Amaris was doing and if she was off work. She grabbed the phone and dialed, but all she got was the answering machine. 

"Thank goodness you put your number on your letter, girl." Charley told the machine, "Was calling to see if you wanted to join me for chick flicks and ice cream, bu-"

"I'm here!" Amaris said, a bit breathless, "I take it that the guys have gone home?"

"Like they'd stay here for 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?" Charley stopped the tape. "How fast can you get here?"

"How soon can you get another ice cream pint ready?" Amaris gathered some overnight clothes and something to wear in the morning, Luckily she wasn't needed until tomorrow night.

"In about ten minutes." Charley smiled, "Why don't you bring your bike over? It's faster than that new car of your's."

Amaris had to hold back tears, and tension. _She doesn't know._ Amaris inhaled a emotional breath as she reminded herself. "Nah I'll take the car. Your garage has room right?"

"Sure thing, see ya then." Charley hung up. Amaris went over to a box in the living room closet she had yet to unpack. Mostly because she didn't want to unpack it. She brought it with her. It wasn't all that far to get from Charley's place to her apartment by car. As she pulled into the garage, she reluctantly pulled out the box. "Charley, there's something you have to see."

* * *

What's in the box? What could it be? Puppies? Kittins? A whole collection of ...nah.. 

Have I kept your interest up? C'mon review people; it shows you care...:sobs cuz only intrepidwarrior cares:


	3. Memories that Hurt

**

* * *

**

BMFM Are copywright, and they don't belong to me... you know. I really should stop putting this on, after all this is a fanfiction site, so what's the point?

But Amaris and any other char thrown in here is mine, so if you have an idea, ask.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Pain

The Biker Mice headed to the Garage with their usual banter as they passed the rebuilding Tower, Vinnie laughed, "You'd think he'd get the hint by now!"

"Not very likely Vinnie." Throttle grinned.

"Those stink-fish are more thick headed than their steel-glass!" Modo gunned Lil' Hoss up past Vinnie, but Vinnie merely grinned.

"Race time! AAAAOOOW!" Vinnie passed Modo in a red blur, not to be out done, Throttle joined in on the fun.

Modo pulled into the entryway of the garage, a grin on his face as he pulled his helmet off.

"Looks like you won this round, big guy." Throttle pulled up beside him along with Vinnie.

"Man, if that guy didn't try to cross the street against the green.."Vinnie muttered, getting off his bike, and heading fo the door.

"Yeah, yeah, make excuses. Hey, looks like there's already company." Modo glanced at the window, noting the squarish form of a roof through the garage window's.

The guys walked in through the garage to the living space, taking note of the Scion. Modo glanced inside of it, noticing that the chronometer was in the middle rather than on the driver's side. And that there was picture frame magnet on the dashboard, but he couldn't make it out.

The living room was quiet was they walked in, then they heard a sound coming from the couch. Throttle looked over and spotted Amaris, her leg wrapped around the thick comforter as she slept on her side with her right arm resting against the pillow. Modo leaned over and saw her too. Her sleeping shorts tucked up high to her hips in her sleep, showing the firm expanse of her leg. Her arm rested on the pillow close to her face, and her wavy hair framing her face.

"Should we wake her up?" Modo whispered, and heard a soft whistling sound. Charley was already up and she waved at them towards the kitchen. Modo and Vinnie followed with Throttle lagging behind for a moment.

"Pardon the expression, sweetheart but you look like you been through hell." Vinnie said hesitantly taking in Charley's pale, weary expression along with the dark circles under her eyes.

"Gee, thanks, Vinnie. It was a long night." Charley replied making coffee, "Girl stuff. Who's up for pancakes?" A round of agreement went through the room and Charley started heating up the griddle.

"Shouldn't we wake Amaris up?" Someone asked, which made Charley smile.

"Well, we could." Charley said, "but there's a bit of a trick to it."

"Oh? How so?" Throttle and Modo followed Charley out to the couch. Vinnie, merely snorted and kicked back with a root beer, _My bro's are interested in this lil' gal. This should get fun_.

Charley moved to the head of the couch. Amaris sleeping peacefully, had rearranged her shoulder out of the blankets, her bare shoulder curled in with the arm once again resting on the pillow.

"She got two wake up modes as far I can remember." Charley grinned, remembering, "Violent and Easy. Most people who didn't know got their teeth handed to them. She's sensitive when she's asleep, shake her and you'll more than likely get her right hook. I remember one time... ah, that's for later, but this is how I was shown to wake her."

Charley placed her fingertips on the bare shoulder and then spread her fingers til her palm was against Amaris' shoulder, giving a soft squeeze. The short haired woman took a sudden deep breath and stretched, her eyes opened sleepily. Charley fluffed her friends hair playfully and left to make breakfast. "Mornin' Charley." Amaris dragged herself upright into sitting cross legged, the comforter tangled around her legs and her eyes out of focus and sleepy. She straightened up her back and blink a few times, tugging the string of her chemise top, she caught sight of two figures, grey and tan, she blinked, and rubbed her eyes roughly until they came into partial view. "Memory check..Hmm .. Modo?" She pointed at the grey mouse, who nodded. "And.. Throttle."

"Right on both counts." Throttle replied leaning against the couch. He watched her, studied her for anything out of the ordinary. His antenna were starting to vibrate as she moved closer to him. She reached out and he caught himself holding his breath as-

Amaris reached out for her eyeglass case next to Throttle. Her glasses were a lot easier to get on than her contacts in the morning.

"Nice glasses." Modo said. The bright color of the frames made her eyes seem more expressive, at least it drew his eyes away from the curve of her... Modo moved away before he was caught staring at the low hemline of her undershirt. She was too cute, and seemed unaware of being so attractive in barely nothing. Barely nothing? His momma would have tugged his ears to let a lady be seen underdressed. Modo, tugged the hem of one of the throw blankets and wrapped it around her shoulder's. "Miss Amaris, maybe you aught to get dressed."

He felt muscle go taut under the blanket, and then a hand moved. "Certainly, sorry to disturb your sensibilities." And playfully patted his left hand.

Modo caught the sound of laughter, the sun shining warm on his body and the sand underneath his feet, and three silhouettes encouraging him to dive into the wide blue ocean with them. Happiness filled him as this memory flashed in his mind. He gasped when he realized, it wasn't his.

Amaris, slowly stood up feeling the weight of Modo's hands slide down her back. Without looking she went upstairs to the private bathroom Charley had and locked the door, where she could let tears fall. A memory had caught her and it was one where she couldn't relate. She was walking into a cave, tired, aching, frustrated. Inside the cave she heard two voices and saw two small mice. One had yellow, almost blonde hair and pretty eyes, she was in a purple vest and a white skirt. The boy's hair was dark brown with a streak of orange running through it. She smiled; she couldn't help it. A sense of family and belonging filled her. This was what she was fighting to protect, and she'd do anything to keep the planet and her family safe from anyone who tried to destroy them.

Tears of a different kind flooded down her face as she gasped to control her breathing. _No need for the pity party. _She stared at herself in the mirror, angry at the tears, and the feeling of emptiness when the memory washed over. _So what if the only family you have is your guardian? He wasn't much of a father, but was better than no family at all, be grateful, damn it! Damn it, damn it Damn it why am I getting these visions! Why!_

Throttle watched her go, her eyes wide to avoid tears as she slowly moved upstairs. Modo had gasped at her touch and his hands had slid down from her, his eye dazed for a bit. After a few moments, Modo blinked. "That was strange. I see what you mean."

"You see anything?" Throttle tone suggested that his mind was running overtime on Amaris' ability over them. Modo told what he saw, "but I couldn't see who they were, but I got a glimpse of it. She was so happy."

"Vinnie, don't you dare touch those pancakes!" Charley hollered through the kitchen, which was followed by an 'ouch!', "You wait til they're all done!"

Modo grinned as he heard another 'ouch' and rolled his eye, heading to the kitchen to make sure Vinnie wouldn't touch the pancakes.

By the time Amaris walked down stairs, she noticed Modo with a shade of red on his face, Throttle fists were closed, Vinnie was rubbing his arm, and Charlie shaking her head as a plate of sausages joined the plates of pancakes and pot of scrambled eggs.

"God, I'm so hungry! I could smell that from upstairs, Charley." Amaris smiled as she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down beside her friend, as everyone began getting their plates in order. Modo offered the pancake plate to Amaris first before taking his own, and observed her outfit. She was barefoot, wearing a black pair of jeans that hung low on her waist. A bright red long sleeved shirt was covered by an orange tee with strange symbols on the front and on the back; an image of a red bird and the words 'Motovania'. Her hair was tugged back by a bandana of the same colors, her hair curling as it dried. She smiled at Modo in thanks.

"Naturally curly hair." Charley grinned, "Your so lucky."

"No, I'm cursed." Amaris said over a mouthful of pancake, "This hair is rebellious as hell with fly-away and breakage. Tedious pain in the ass." Her last remark aimed at the errant curl falling to the middle of her forehead. Charley snickered and Throttle couldn't help but smile, Amaris gasped and pointed at him.

"Shocker, first time I've seen you smile all day!" She declared, smiling brightly. "All morning you look like you've been swallowing something sour."

"Tell me about it." Vinnie replied around a mouthful, "You should have seen him before you came down. I tell ya, kid; he's been moody all day."

Throttle smile faltered for a moment before bringing up conversation. "So what was the call yesterday, doc?"

"Call?" Amaris looked confused for a moment, "Oh you mean the page! Alan, one of the techs', his wife's expecting and well.. He got the call right before heading in with a hip surgery." Amaris finished off her plate, "So right now, the schedule's all messed up. I might have to go to work tonight, I might not being that I was called in last night. Depends on what happens."

Throttle nodded and the rest of breakfast was just general talk.

"Hey Amaris, why don't we head up to my distributers' place? I need more parts for the garage, and afterwards we can head out to the park. That way you'd still be able to head into work if you're called in." Charley picked up her plate and Amaris' to put in the sink.

"Well, I don't know..."Amaris seemed uneasy, Modo noticed her fingers tugging at her sleeves.

"Why don't we all go!" Vinnie remarked, "I hear a few parts that are coming out this year that are supposedly going to be in racing bikes. 'Sides Limburger has been a dead fish all week."

"And that's what worries me." Throttle replied as they all headed towards the bikes and Charley's truck. "Limburger's been a bit too quiet, other than yesterday. But that's considered normal."

"Hey, miss Amaris why don't you ride down with us?" Modo asked glancing at Lil' Hoss.

"Well, I-" Amaris started saying.

"Yeah kiddo, nothing like going to George's place than on a bike!" Vinnie replied, taking her hand. Amaris was able to slip ot of his grasp and turn to the other mice.

"B-but I-" Amaris, mind went completely blank.

"A better ride than Charley-girl's truck." Throttle smiled, "And you've got three choices."

Amaris felt something wrap around her waist, and suddenly she was there again...

Vinnie howled painfully as hot metal and plactics burned his skin, the smell of Gas and smoke, the scream in his throat, and warbled sounds all around him, his body was breaking and cried for an end. He tasted blood in his mouth. He was turning, falling, twisting-

Vinnie's scream ran chills up Charley's spine even as she swatted his tail away as soon as she could. Throttle whipped out his laser pistol and Modo's arm gun raised from it's casing aimed at Amaris. Her whole body was shaking like a leaf, her face white as Vinnie's fur, her eyes wide and pupils dilated her hands clutched to the sides of her face. Vinnie was panting heavily, his hand gripped the seat of his bike as the vision faded out slowly, he body shaking in involuntary spasms.

"Put them away!" Charley ordered, her voice demanding as she put her arm went over her friend's shoulder.

"What the hell is she!" Throttle growled his gun aimed at Amaris, even as she curled into Charley.

Charley's eyes took on a look Modo had never seen before on his earthen friend. She was more than irritated or peeved. It was full blown anger; the kind he had seen in his sister's eyes as she fought to the last to protect her kids. "Put. The. Damn. Weapons. Away. Or I swear to God.." Charley didn't have to finish the sentence; there was no need to. If it came between this childhood friend or her new friends, they'd loose out. Modo's laser arm closed down. Amaris moved away, and ran upstairs to Charley's room. Charley put herself in front of Throttle's sights. Throttle sighed heavily and looked at Vinnie, who was staring at his reflection in the shine of his racer. "You alright bro?" Throttle asked.

"Y-yeah." Vinnie frowned at the waver in his voice, "Hell yeah, I'm alright! What- you didn't think that some little static shock was gonna hurt me now did you?"

Vinnie looked around for a moment, "Hey, where'd Amaris go?"

"Upstairs." Charley said flatly, "to shake off that 'static shock'."

Throttle put the gun away back into it's holster. "Charlie-girl I'm sor-"

Charley walked way from them and back into the living room area, and sat down, staring at the turned off tv. Throttle followed; he had to apologize. Charley was the first friend they'd made on Earth and the one who helped them the most no matter what the cost.

"Look, Charley, I'm sorry. We..I.." Throttle sighed. How could explain, what a danger Amaris was to him?

"Sit down Throttle." Charley said quietly. Modo followed in, Throttle settled in a chair. "You too Modo, Vinnie."

"Charley, I-" Vinnie coughed a bit, "I just wanna say I'm sorry. I was out of line, I thought it was just nerves.. You know. She looks like she's never been on a bike-"

"She lived for circuit." Charlene sighed, rubbing her face, "I was her mechanic, as well as her second, when we started racing. It was a way for us to earn money for college, more so for her. When I left it was as her head mechanic because dad... well anyways, she continued racing, made friends and somehow kept a 3.8 average in college while running around the world to race. I don't know why, but I stopped watching the circuit, even though she was in it. Hell, could have gone to the sports bar just to watch the oversea's runs." Charley took the remote, turned on the TV and rewound it before playing a tape. "She brought this in last night. I only saw part of it, but I think you guys should see this."

The guys watched...


	4. The Camera Don't Lie

BMFM are not mine. Amaris is.

Thank you all for reviewing!

""..."" Means television personality.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Video: Suzuka International Circuit

_DISCLAIMER: Characters stated in this are purely fictional. I have never been to this circuit, nor to Japan. All incidents, deaths and outcomes are purely fictional and pertain to no persons living or dead., Nor to any business in existence. Doozo Yoroshiku._

""Welcome to Round four of the 12th World Endurance Championship. We're here in Japan at the Suzuka International Circuit, and so far the rain has let up and is drying up the track. We have a lot of hopefuls here today, and it looks like it's going to be an interesting race. Today's first look before the race is the Shiwakawa company's main four riders today.""

Throttle watched as the image of Amaris slid into view along with three other guys. One was a tall and lanky blonde in a black and yellow suit; the other was lean man with slightly slanted eyes and a yellow/bronze complexion in a yellow and orange suit. And a man with dark brown skin and laughing eyes, in a blue and yellow suit. Amaris was wearing a suit of red, orange and yellow. They all had the same sponsor tags on their suits.

"Man I hate pre-show fodder!" Vinnie muttered, "Can't we fast forward it?"

"SHUSH!" by three voices

"But it's like three years old!" Vinnie frowned and then settled down to watched.

""Josh Kiltan has really pulled through this year as one of the main underdogs in the Endurance Championship this year. Already he is becoming a much better rider. He hails from New Orleans, Louisiana USA and is one of the few to have gotten accepted by the Shiwakawa in their second sponsorship in motor racing.""

"Doesn't seem all to bad." Modo muttered as the film played a few clips of Josh's riding abilities and then the camera moved towards the dark skinned man.

""Issak Hetzer, one of the best racers to come out of Argentina this year. His tactics on the tracks are amazing and he's known as the front man of this team. Mostly because this quartet rides like they're team playing. Has only had two accidents coming into the endurance race, but is determined to ride this one through.""

"Hmm, guy's got some good moves." Vinnie muttered as Issak's portfolio flickered by, "Not as good as me though."

""And saving the best for last we can't forget the affianced-""

"AFFIANCED!" Four shocked voices echoed the word as flashes of Amaris and the Asian man were flickered throughout the screen, apparently this was big in Japan because they showed magazine images of the two.

""Racing couple, Amaris Oneal and Tsuyoshi Tenkai.!""

"You bitch!" Charley hollered through the living room roof to upstairs. "You were engaged, and didn't even tell me!" Three pair of eyes looked at her, and she settled down slightly embarrassed, and continued watching.

""...This will be Tenkai's last year on the track, but don't think he's gone. He's joining the upper ranks of Shiwakawa's finest engineers in development and research to create a more fantastic racing cycle by the company. As for Amaris she'll be heading off for her finals and graduating ceremony after the race as a veterinary doctor. As they head out on the track, we wish them the best of luck with their future together.""

Vinnie listened with half an ear until the race actually started. He looked at Charley with a confused look on her face. He couldn't blame her, one of her best friends' seemed to have left out to the fact that she was engaged to be married. _But where is the guy? Did it get called off?_

Throttle watched as Issak was placed in a row ahead of Amaris and Tenkai, Josh was behind the two; in accordance to the placement of their wining rank. They tapped their helmets and said something inaudible against the roar of engines before putting the helmets on over their smiles. He saw how it had started out smoothly enough, how Issak was leading point and how Amaris and Tenkai used it to slide by their competitors. As they neared the hairpin turn three bikes suddenly lost control in front of them. Tenkai swerved out, and Amaris somehow crossed.. Sideways?

"Whoa.." Vinnie watched as Amaris's bike slid by with ease at an accident that would have, hell, should have taken her out. Although it wasn't like the races on Mars or the Interplanetary circuit where it was more of an obstacle course free for all, it did have it's moments.

"That was great! How'd she pull that off?" Modo watched in admiration as she zipped through and pulled away from the pack, her cycle and body moving seamlessly together. Josh was soon up beside Amaris by the fourth hour and into the pit side for quick fixes, refills and look overs. Then all four peeled out fast from the pits and back into the race.

As the seventh hour was halfway through, Issak pulled away from the pack, with his friends behind him.

""It's now a race between the four that Japan fans call MotoBandits, it's the last lap! Hetzer has mere feet ahead of his fellow teammates of Shiwakawa...Tenkai is losing ground as Oneal is tearing up the track! But wait- Kiltan is making a move against Oneal! He's getting past her! This is going to be close!""

Charley covered her mouth, still not believing what she saw for the second time. As the last word was uttered from the announcer, Amaris' bike flipped forwards and slid, smashing into Kiltan and Hetzer somehow; they rolled and twisted. Tenkai couldn't move anywhere to avoid it and his bike and body became entangled along with everyone else's. It rolled through the barriers, and a helmet was flung away and..god knows what else. Pieces of bike, skin, body and then the stream of gas. There were people running from the scene and then the help arrived with foam canisters to neutralize the gas. Paramedics ran into the fray as the red lights flashed and ambulances came into view...

""Oh..my god. Ladies and gentleman I have never.. What happened? Let's take that into replay... There's nothing there... Nothing. Oneal's bike...This announcer is stunned.. We are getting reports from our fellow reporters in the Japan station- Ladies and gentleman there is no response from Josh Kiltan or Issak Hetzer. The fire department is now trying to release the bodies of Amaris Oneal and Tsuyoshi Tenkai. We are now going to shut our live broadcast, and hopefully return with news..""

And with that the tape showed empty snow.

A thump from upstairs, and then another as Amaris made her way downstairs, her eyes empty and blank. Throttle inwardly cursed himself at the sight of her.

"He lived for only three months after that." Her voice was tight and sad, as if she was trying to separate herself, "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye.. I.. Was in a coma for six months after that race. I had to train- train! Myself to walk and relearn how to think and write for ten months. While I was going through, pins in my bones, skin grafting and plastic surgery." Her voice sounded hard and bitter as her arms and fists shook at her sides, "The Shiwakawa Corporation thought it was the least they could do, to fix me up as if nothing had happened. That's why I don't ride anymore. I killed three of my best friends on that circuit- on a damn bike!" Her fists and teeth were clenched as she stood stock still there at the foot of the stairs. Charley seemed frozen in place, her hand clutching over her mouth. "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't Charley, I found that out last night when you called me. You told me to bring my bike over. I thought that my guardian would have told you in the letters I told him to write. Damn him for being a coward."

Modo noticed how still she was; it was tension that looked like it would break her. _Right now; I don't care if a memory flash hits me or not. She's been hurting all this time trying to get over someone she loved, and her friends. They were her bros._

"Modo." Throttle gave a warning tone as Modo moved away from everyone and towards Amaris. If she was upset then whatever happens to them when she touched them...

Amaris was staring into nothingness for awhile, barely noticing the grey furred chest right in front of her. She looked up at him, damning the tears even as they filled her eyes.

"It's okay darlin'." Modo tried to use the softest tones of his voice and offered his left hand. "It's going to be okay."

She raised her right fist and willed it to relax, and she placed her fingers over his large palm. "Just when I think I've ran out of tears." She choked out, her head bowed down.

"Why don't you guys head off with Charley ma'am to the distributers. I'll stay here with Amaris." Modo looked at Throttles dubious glances. "We shouldn't take her anywhere, give her some time Throttle."

"Alright. Charley you up for it?" Throttle knew Modo was right, he just wasn't so sure to leave the two of them alone.

Charley took a deep breath, it was the past, but she would help her friend through it. But Modo was right, Amaris needed time and the guys, particularly with Throttle, needed time to see if she was a friend or foe. As Throttle walked out to his bike; Vinnie walked up to Amaris. He lifted her head with a finger and wiped away one of her tears with his thumb, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I was out of line back there. Forgive me?" ,he asked quietly. Amaris nodded and attempted to give him a smile as he left. The sounds of two bikes and a truck driving away. Modo gave her hand a squeeze, "Let me lock up the garage and then we can talk okay?"

"Okay." Amaris said softly. _Strange, no visions, maybe they went away? Modo is so nice too. It might be nice to just get to know them one by one instead of as a group. I get so nervous around people._

Modo came back and again offered his hand, "Why don't we head off into the kitchen for awhile?"

Amaris' fingers felt cool against his hand as he clasped them and walked with her to the kitchen, "I need some tea after all that."

She busied herself with a teakettle and a mug. Modo watched her for a moment before reaching over her and grabbing a small box labeled tea on a shelf too high for her to reach. As he brought the box down, she turned to face him and realized how close he was to her. "I hate being short sometimes." She joked. _But it does have some advantages.. Ack! What am I thinking?_

Modo blushed as he realized he was almost leaning against her, the same thought must have occurred to her as well because he saw a shade of pink coming up to her face. She suddenly shifted, accidentally brushing up against him and his body reacted with out his permission. "H-having someone tall around helps tho." He backed up, handing the box over and sat down. Amaris brought down a second cup, "Would like to have some tea with me?"

"Sure." Modo shrugged, damning his brain to think up something. Proximity alert when it came to someone he liked, and was interested in seem to result in complete mind blank to the point of stupidity. It was a curse he had since he was in school. He could joke and talk about anything to anyone as long as he wasn't becoming attracted to them.._Wait. Did I just say I found her attractive? Oh, mama!_

"Um so, it looks like you were a racer." Modo brought up. "How did you get started in the first place?"

Amaris thought for awhile and then brought two cups of steaming tea to the table. "Charley's dad. He loved bikes and the motorways. Chance was really something. Taught Charley everything he knew about mechanics, and with me, he taught me how to ride. Then I got the idea of entering races and obstacle courses once I found out how much it costed to be a veterinarian. So with Charley as my mechanic, we went into small town races; mostly dirtbike runs at first until I could afford a real bike. Then I started finding out the business of finding sponsors and what not, and I kept on doing it to pay for school. Until the accident happened." She took a sip from the mug for awhile. Modo sniffed his at first. "Give it a try with nothing in it, if you don't like it; add sugar." Modo took a sip. It was a bit bitter, but not all that unpleasant. "It's not that bad."

"Glad you like it." Amaris smiled. "Green tea happens to be my favorite. It was Tsuyoshi's favorite too."

She grew silent for a few moment and her smile faded, "What's worse is that I still want to ride.." tears began to fall as she griped her cup tightly, "But my body and mind won't let me. 'The soul is willing, but thy flesh is weak' how pathetic."

Modo kneeled in front of her, took the cup from her and offered his hand again. She placed her hand over his and then moved it up to his shoulder. "Every time I've tried to get on, I'm taken back to that day; and.."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried against him. She felt a hand rub her back soothingly, heard soft, nonsensical words from him and it felt good. _Guardian tries his best but he was raised so strictly. He never knew how to handle emotional situations._

She let herself cry until the rawness subsided and then left her in shaky sighs. She felt the steel arm wrap around her waist as Modo stood carrying her to the living room. She didn't move, didn't protest as he slowly lowered them both on the couch; not sitting across his lap, but beside him facing the left side of the couch as he faced the right.

Modo kept silent for awhile, her tears had soaked his fur and as sobs subsided, she'd turned her head towards him, her light breath tickling his neck. He rested his left hand on her back, his thumb brushing against the middle of her spine. He suddenly he felt her head move close to his neck.

"Modo..?" He felt her lips brush against his fur lightly and it sent fissions up and down his spine and tail, his entire awareness went up twenty notches to that one point. And suddenly he found that he was of two minds. One side was the gentleman his momma raised him to be and the other... the other...

Well, let's just say he wasn't helping matters none. So all Modo could do was reply, "hm?"

She gave him a quick nuzzle and pulled away, wiping the moisture from his shoulder with her sleeve softly "Thank you."

"Um miss Amaris?" Modo shifted slightly. Now was a good time to ask about those visions. The one he had while holding her showed and older man, petting her right shoulder with a disturbed look on his face as she cried. "Can I ask you something?"

"I dunno, can you?" She smiled weakly as she scooted back, folding her legs indian-style on the couch.

"Have you..- I mean do you?" Modo tried to figure out what to say when her eyes were just dancing with mirth, and maybe a little mischief. "Do you have any talents? I mean like mental talents."

Amaris tilted her head slightly, her eyes avoiding his look as she thought about it for awhile. "Well..."

"It's just that well I think Throttle's a but unnerved by you." Modo interrupted her thoughts, "And well, things have been happening... I.."

Amaris blew out a long breath. "Modo, no offense, but until I met you three. And I really mean for you not to take this the wrong way. But" She shrugged, "The only thing I've ever had close to what you want to know is what would be called animal empathy. I can feel things from animals, but with people..." She gave him a lost look. "I'm sorry if you're offended by it.. I guess then that I'm not the only one getting visions."

"I saw an old man next to you as you were crying." Modo admitted.

"That was my guardian. I was just thinking how good it was to be comforted a lot better than with pats on the back!" Amaris smiled. "I saw two little mice playing in a cave..."

"That was niece and nephew" Modo replied, "Rimfire is the boy and the girls name is Primer.."

With each one there were questions answered and a conversation began, He began to feel comfortable around her, just talking about his family; she talked about a few childhood times with Charley and the sights of Japan, Europe, and Australia. The shadows lengthened out and suddenly it grew too dim to see each other.

"Hey? What time is it?" Modo looked around and noticed the clock showing one o'clock.

"Wonder where everyone went?" Amaris got up and then stumbled, "Ooh pins an' needles! Pins an' needles, owie owie owie!"

Modo chuckled until he realized his own leg was numb, but he wouldn't admit it. As he started to head for the door the rumble of engines came to his ears. He pushed the button to open the garage door and let in Charley's truck, loaded with new parts and various other supplies. His bros came soon after, having a grand ol' time. "Seems I missed the fun this time." He grinned.

"Ol' Greasepit and his goons never saw it coming!" Vinnie laughed. "And that bit of exercise really built up an appetite!"

Throttle shook his head, "After we help unload, Vincent." He caught sight of Modo already unloading one of the larger parts. Amaris joined in, helping Charlie move boxes full of smaller parts, he noticed she seemed a bit better than when they left. He decided while on the long ride to give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she had no clue it was going on?

He watched as she piled up a few boxes, and then Vinnie plopped another box on top of it; making her unable to see where she was going. She took a few small steps towards the storage room when a corner of a box hit her in the eye, "Uh, Vinnie.. Vin I can't see!"

"Well, neither can I, sweetheart, so that makes two of us!" Vinnie also had a high stack of boxes.

"No, I mean I really-" Vinnie's boxes bumped into her and with a shout she fell forwards, letting go of the boxes. She was going to try and land on her side when a hand shot out underneath her and caught her. Her face went red, but it was better than breaking something.

Throttle tried to maintain his cool. He had been trying to catch her, but when she shifted he ended up catching more than her shoulder, arm or waist. _I am not coping a feel, I am not copping a feel!... But she is a nice handful...ack! Now is NOT the time!... _

Modo caught sight of it and nearly dropped his boxes on his feet, Vinnie was about to apologize for the bump, except it died in his throat at the sight of Throttle having a full on feel of Amaris' left breast. Charley mouth was open and no sound was coming out. And Throttle was having a not so happy vision of the last time a man unwantedly groped her and his own thoughts were _she is **so** going to kill me!_

"Yes, they are real, and it's a bit too late in the day for the tish call." She said in a flat voice. Suddenly the memory faded, without any dizziness- his mind was his own as he helped right her up. He wasn't sure what a tish call was until he caught the inkling that it meant something sexual, at this he turned bright red. She grinned up at him. _She's teasing me!_

Vinnie snickered and moved out of the way and headed back to the store room. Charley laughed nervously as she moved some boxes to the side and Modo kept on moving along, but keeping his head down. Amaris picked up the boxes and left one behind to grab later. Throttle shook off the moment and went to help; which was already quick work. Soon the smell of hot dogs floated into the room and Amaris left. Everyone else continued working until they heard a high pitched whistle.

* * *

Greasepit was watching through a pair of binoculars, sporting a black eye. He watched as that girl brought out a plate of hot dogs. Damn he was hungry; he was also irritated. The boss hadn't given him any plans or orders to deal with those rodents, and his men were getting bored, not to mention tail whipped. Suddenly his walkie went off. "Greasepit, report back immediately with your men." 

"But boss, what about de equipm'nt n' stuff?" Greasepit gave the signal to his subordinates.

"Leave it where it is you bungling buffoon! Now!" Limburger's voice had an edge to it. In a few minutes all his men were heading back to the tower.

* * *

Well that's all, but before I continue this I want to forewarn everyone that chapter 6 splits into two parts, and that one (or both) might be considered an R rating, or that after 6 I'll have to place the R-rating on the whole story. So review, tell me what you think and keep up the work! 


	5. At the end of the Day

**

* * *

**

BMFM -not mine.

All others.. yup their mine.. or I'm their's.. it's something like that.. hehe.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Weeks went by. No sign of Limburger, the tower looked completely abandoned and the mice considered it a reprieve from the Pultarkians. Throttle never believed that they were gone for good and when they drove by, he kept a close eye for anything that might say that Limburger was back. They saw Amaris every once in awhile, being so busy with the workload, she was also going to try again to get her Veterinary doctorate; Amazingly enough she had earned it quite easily and without much fuss.

"So now we really can call ya doc, huh Amaris?" Vinnie nudged her in the ribs playfully. Vinnie was the only one not wary about touching Amaris and getting a memory, he never had another episode since the bike incident. "I guess so, Vin. Just only with animals. Although" she grinned mischievously, "If you want to be my first 'patient'" And she purred the word 'patient', "I wouldn't mind."

"Um, well, ah.." Vinnie wanted to take a step back, he wasn't sure if she was kidding, until she laughed.

"Just playing with ya Vincent.." But then she leaned in and whispered, "Charley can be the nurse.."

The image of Charley in a nurses outfit (white dress skirt) and Vinnie got very quiet.

"What are you whispering to him about?" Charley, not hearing the last bit about being a nurse. She saw the white mouse's face turn a shade of pink up to the tips of his ears. The guy's laughed, hearing all of it, and teased Vinnie a bit more. Amaris still wouldn't ride, and they respected her choice; given the circumstances and it's effects, none of the mice really dared to ask again.

Two weeks later Amaris came into garage still in scrubs and heaving a huge sigh. Everyone was watching TV. "Um guys.." Amaris rubbed her temples, "I had someone come in today and try to buy the unclaimed pets. The guy didn't get any thank god, but he left this card. It say's 'Karbunkle' on it."

Four heads snapped to look at her. "I take it you know this guy."

A ruckus erupted with shouts, anger and three mice riding up to Limburger tower. Charley stayed behind, noting the dark circle under her friends eyes and her body seem to droop. "We've taken most of our strays and placed them in homes with fellows techs and to the shelter, I've adopted two, although lord knows why I did.."

"Because you care." Charley gave her friend a hug. "Go home, get some sleep and take care of your new pets. By the way what did you name them?"

Amaris walked to the garage door and smiled, "Paladin and Cavalier. It seemed fitting somehow. See ya Charley."

The mice rode over to the tower and saw it was lighted up, but then the lights went out. An electricians van was outside and out came two men, shaking their heads and posted a note on the main doors before they left. No lights came on after that.

"Strange," Throttle muttered, "I was sure that stink fish would be coming back."

"Maybe it was a different Karbunkle." Modo looked up at the tower, trying to find any inkling of movement.

"Man, That means we came out here for nothing!" Vinnie was hoping to blow something up, destroying Limburger's tower without him around seem absolutely uninteresting..

"I think we should head back to Charley's place and ask Amaris about what happened." Throttle then headed back and his bros followed suit. They found Charley just coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. "Where's Amaris?"

"She went home Throttle." Charley looked at them. "I take it that the tower is still empty?"

"Nothing but the electric company shutting of the electrics in the tower." Modo drank his root beer.

"Man I hate waiting it out!" Vinnie slumped back in a chair. "It's all we've been doing for weeks!"

"Where does she live anyways?" Throttle asked, looking at Charley; she studied him for a moment.

"I'm not telling you." Charley's voice was firm as she ate a handful of popcorn.

"Why not, Charley ma'am?" Modo saw Throttle tense up and knew he was readying an argument.

"She needs privacy, guys." Charley looked at the mice. "All day it's dealing with animals, which she loves to do. But it's also dealing with people a lot. People who don't care about their pets or care too much. She has to watch herself more around people who don't see her all the time, who don't really know her. And I can tell that she's been watching herself around you three as well. It's not easy for her trust."

"Oh, but it's oh so easy to trust you isn't it?" Throttle crossed his arms and frowned. The words sounded damn childish, and he knew it as Charley gave him an icy stare.

"You did, didn't you?" Charley answered. "I've known her for so long, and then we were away from each other for five years. She trusts me in more ways then one." She put the bowl down and stood to looked him straight in the eyes, "And there is something that has been running through my mind for awhile now. What the hell is going on with you that you want to know so much about her? Tell me the truth Throttle. You haven't said word one, but your actions have said enough."

Throttle ran a hand through his hair. Why hadn't they told her? It was true. Since the last incident he had been avoiding even brushing up against her; thinking the moment he would, there would be a memory all to willing to enter his mind.

"Well you see, Charley ma'am," Modo began, "Amaris appears to have certain talents ..." Modo tried his best to explain to Charley that how her friend's animal telepathy, he had been avoiding telling Throttle that bit of information, seemed to be magnified when the guys came in contact with her. Modo sighed when he was done, "You've seen what happens yourself when Vinnie and Throttle have touched her."

"How do you know so much?" Charley looked at the large grey mouse. She had never heard him speak so much, she felt like she was back in school and should have been taking notes.

"He comes from a long line of high-end telepathists, but I'm still wondering what a tish call is." Vinnie grinned, as Throttle tried to ignore the comment. He had been bringing the statement around every once in awhile. Charley rolled her eyes and gave him the abbreviated version of the abbreviated version, in small words, "It's ye old Victorian era booty-call, Vinnie."

"Oooooh.." Vinnie stressed, he had the gist originally, but had wanted to make sure everyone understood it. He was secretly glad that he didn't have to worry like his bros about seeing anything about Amaris' life that she didn't want to share. He noticed that Charley was silent for along time. "Sweetheart? Something on your mind?" Vinnie looked at her. Charley's eyes were dark, her hands clenched and unclenched into fists. Her face was down, looking at her right hand.

"Ten hours." Charley said quietly. "Give her ten hours. She's exhausted, and now has more responsibility. Come back tomorrow and I'll take you to where she lives. But" She looked at Throttle as he was about to protest, "You realize that this is a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Vinnie asked. He wanted to reach out to her, to hold her hand but it was like his arm wouldn't obey to reach out.

"Limburger." Throttle wanted to smack himself, "If Limburger and Karbunkle find out about her, they'll try to get her." When had he stopped thinking like a tactician? Damn Amaris!

"Exactly." Charley looked down at two little marks at the top of her hand. They had been fading away with each year, but how she got them would always stay with her.

"How do we know that stink face doesn't know where she lives already?" Vinnie asked, watching Charley. Her right hand twitched, "Then you take your chances, that he might already know. " She stood up and headed for her room. "It's late, guys. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

I've decided heck with it, I'll merge em! If they tell me theu're R then they'll get changed. 

Here comes a bit of a moment, a pause, a breather,a- heck even the guys need to sleep! Stay tuned of Chapter 6a+b: Dream Sequence! Review My lovelies review!


	6. To Dream Two Dreams

Double your delights and double your fun! Two chapters in one plus one!

BMFM-are not mine.

All other chars are

* * *

**Chapter 6a**

**Modo Dreams**

Modo was riding through the streets of Chicago. He was looking for something, but he didn't know what. The streets were empty, no one was around and then he heard a laugh. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of movement. He turned and followed for awhile, and saw a corner. There stood Amaris barefoot in a soft dress in a wash of lavender and pink. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a dark green gem, her hazel eyes were smiling at him.

"Amaris?" Modo asked, getting off of Lil' Hoss he made his way towards her.

"Modo." Her voice took on a soft purr as she walked away from him down another ally. He turned to tell his bike to stay, but it was gone. Modo followed her and the alleyways began to get twisted and no matter how fast he ran he barely got a glimpse of her. Finally he took a hard turn right.

Amaris stood under two different kinds of trees, both in bloom with strange white flowers. He walked up to her. "Amaris what is going on?"

"Nothing's going on Modo, I just can't reach it." She indicated a small box hanging from one of the trees, and as if to show she tried; she reached up on her tiptoes to try and grab it. Modo reached over her and grabbed the box..

Suddenly they were in a dark kitchen, Modo holding the box and Amaris slightly wedged between the counter and himself. _Just like..._

The dress clung her hips and curves, and as he looked down he couldn't help but notice the swell of her breasts as her breath moved up and down, she looked entirely female and very tempting. She leaned forwards, her body brushing up against him as she covered his hands holding the box with one of her own, "Thank you, Modo."

She reached up, and he bent down slightly as her arm reached for his neck and tugged him close as she gave him a kiss, and then nuzzled against his cheek, "Modo." She said in a soft low voice, as she took the box away from him. He flexed his hands, mind going absolutely blank as they rested on her hips. He lifted her and sat her on the counter; his head down, "You don't know what you do to me, do you?"

"No," She whispered softly, her hands cupping his face making him look at her, "Show me."

He moved forward, shyly brushing his mouth gently against her lips. Her lips twitched and smiled. She gently kissed him, her hands moving to rest on his shoulders as she leaned slightly forward. He stepped closer to the counter top, her knees on either side of his hips as he took her in his arms and brought her pressing against him. He felt the softness and the curves meshing against his form as the scent- the very air of her filled him to temptation. She separated slightly only to draw precious breath and return tantalizing him with her kisses.

_Gentleman be damned._ Modo thought, giving into a darker side he really never acknowledged until now. His hands began to move in circles along her waist, hiking up her skirt to feel her thighs, to press and trace patterns to get her willing body to give a sweet response...

And explosion from behind him stopped him from ever hearing her. Turning he saw a man in a yellow and orange racing outfit. It was battered and the man looked no worse than his torn suit. His slanted eyes narrowed and a snarl curled from his lips. "Amaris is mine." He spoke clearly, evenly, in a voice that sounded like a rasp. Modo growled back, "She's mine!"

And as he turned back to look at her; she was turning to sand-red sand. A wild wind whipped up inside the kitchen and the Asian man was laughing as Amaris dissolved away...

* * *

**Chapter 6b**

**Throttle Dreams**

He rode alone on an old road through a hot desert that was a swirl of white and red sand. It wasn't a wasteland but a strange paradise with a mesh of Earth desert plant life and Mars plants that now seem to only exist in his memory. He felt the heated wind against his ears and through his hair; it felt great, not having a helmet on. He admired the slopes of the landscape and the far off mountains. As he was going over a hill, there was a person beside the road. They were just standing there, as if waiting. As soon as he got close he saw that it was Amaris.

_Damn she looks good!_ Throttle took in the tight blue jeans she was wearing low on her waist and a low-cut snug t-shirt that showed the firm expanse of her midriff. She was smiling at him, her hazel eyes dancing as she walked up to him. Throttle couldn't help himself.

"Hey cutie," Throttle grinned at her offering his hand, "Wanna ride?" _What the **hell** am I thinking? She'll freak out!"_

She smiled in a way that sent his heart racing as she slid her fingers up his arm as she got behind him and leaned in close to his ear, "Sure. Let's ride." And with that Throttle's bike peeled out as they sped down the road, her hands lightly on his waist as his tail wrapped around hers. It felt great, having the wind in your hair and a girl snug up against you as her hands...

Throttle felt her hands moving in lazy circle against his hips, her right hand spread flat as it slip up, and down the side his body, then traveling across up his stomach and chest. He felt her thighs press against his as her other hand slid across the top of his thigh and then slowly made it way up on his inner thigh. Throttle shuddered as he suddenly stopped the bike. "Amaris. ..be nice."

"I thought I was being nice.." Amaris lips were gently pressed against his ear, "But I'd rather be naughty.." The hand at his thigh moved and stroked him through the fabric of his pants. He closed his eyes and groaned in frustration as his body responded, his head leaning back. _How long has it been since..._

He tightened his tail around her waist and pulled her around to face him. She gasped in surprise as she straddled him. Her eyes were dark as he griped her waist and tugged her close. She gave a soft low groan as felt him straining through the fabric of his pants. He leaned in and kissed her, her lips moving against his in tantalizing nips and caresses; he deepened the kiss, pressing her closer to him as he leaned forward on the bike. Amaris arched over the front of the bike and whimpered throatily, "Throttle.."

Throttle woke up in the dim sleeping area of the scoreboard and groaned against his pillow.

* * *

What a way to wake up! 

But do these dreams have any meanings? or are they simply a mind trip?

Please review!


	7. By Morning light

Chapter 7

Say hello to my little friends..

Amaris was running. The adrenaline rushed through her veins as she ran through the darkness. She heard voices behind her, they had been chasing her and she couldn't tell what they were saying. She saw a motorcycle ahead of her the shade of midnight blue that seemed to glow. She tried to reach for it, to hop on and run, but it seemed to get further and further from her. In aggravation she pushed her body to go faster and finally she touched the bike. She gasped as it began to corrode and then burst into flames. The voices were getting closer and suddenly; three forms were there. They looked like Modo, Vinnie and Throttle, but they were overlapped by Josh, Issak and Tsuyoshi. The images kept scrambling and with each voice they mixed when they blended.

"Why do you even bother trying to ride?" Throttle/Josh's voice was sharp.

"Yeah, haven't you done enough damage as it is.. Amaris/Kane.." Modo/Tsuyoshi added in.

"No. No! It was an Accident!" She covered her ears, but it didn't muffle their voices.

"Lets face it, doll. You're just going to end up killing someone." Vinnie/Issak's voice was lacking humor.

"No one can protect you, Kane." Throttle/Tsuyoshi's voice was haughty and cruel as he drove his point home, "You're the Bad Luck Princess.."

"And in the end you'll kill everyone you care about.." Modo/Josh's voice was on a sad note, "You're a monster.." and with that the mice/humans were beginning to bleed from massive and multiple cuts along their bodies, coating their fur in a thick sludge and the blood seemed to move straight towards her..

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Amaris' voice was hoarse as she woke up, panting in a cold sweat. The dogs were frantic at her bedroom door, trying to get in. With shaking hands Amaris went to the door opened it and collapsed on the floor, clinging to her two pets, "I'm not a monster.. I'm not bad luck..am I?" She asked her new companions. The white shepard, Paladin, sniffed her and placed his head on her shoulder as Cavalier, a long coated German Shepard with a flopped ear, licked her cheek and whined in sympathy. She could sense their worry and love for her. She had saved them, they wanted to be by her side, no matter what may happen, they would follow. She let their emotions rest against her mind as their furry bodies rested against her skin. After a few moments, she finally got up off the floor and looked at her roomies. "I think I should wash up and get changed, don't you guys?"

The dogs wagged their tails as they observed her morning routine.

* * *

Throttle placed his forehead against the cool tile as warm waters ran down his back. He had woken up as the sun was rising, and couldn't go back to sleep. The dream he had was still giving him a rush, and certain images wouldn't leave his mind. He quickly turned the heat down to let the water go cold as he rinsed off and stepped out, drying quickly; he decided to forgo the leather vest for just a simple black shirt. As He walked into the living area of the scoreboard, he saw Modo startle awake, his eye wide in a fright as he bolted upright, slowly the world came into focus for him and Modo flopped back on his bed.

"You alright there big guy?" Throttle studied him as Modo rubbed his face.

"Yeah, just one weirded out dream." Modo sat up again and looked at the clock. "Almost time to head to Charley's place.

"And from there to Amaris'."Throttle sat down to get his boots on, "And I can't believe you didn't tell me about that animal empathy she has!"

"Wouldn't have made any difference," Modo replied getting up and heading for the bathroom, "You'd still hate her."

_That's not necessarily true Modo.._ Images of his dream came up and muddled his mind even more. He didn't know what to think of her; all he knew was that he liked her, but he didn't trust her.

"Hate is such a hard word when you talk about someone as cute as Amaris, bro." Vinnie had been watching from his bed with a grin. "Pity she hasn't seen me in action!"

"Lucky she hasn't seen you in action," Throttle grinned, "You'd probably wipe out."

"Yeah right." Vinnie growled remembering that first time when they landed on Earth and he had been trying to impress Charley. "But I wouldn't mind If Amaris gave me a little first aid afterwards. Hehe- Bet that girl could light fires with that kiss of hers."

Throttle felt the tips of ears burning and was glad his voice was light, "How would you know Vin-man? I haven't seen you make a move on her."

Vinnie laughed, "Bro, you may have Carbine, but you know nothing about form. Amaris has style; and that mouth of her is pretty expressive. All nice and expressive, not to mention her body is very soft.." Vinnie had this far off look to his face, but kept an eye on the tan mouse, "Especially her chest. Hmm I wonder how soft oof!"

Vinnie was rewarded by a pillow slamming into his face for his efforts..

"What? Don't tell me you haven't though about them since that little 'accident' of your's?"

"Thats because it was an accident Vincent."

"Right..." Vinnie said getting dressed, he muttered, "Stress. You're definitely sexually stressed out bro."

Modo walked in on Throttle having Vinnie in a sleeper hold, until Vinnie flipped Throttle over and right into Modo, in which he joined the fray. Forty Minutes later they were all throughly exhausted.

"Well, I'm hungry-" Vinnie's stomach rumbled.

"Nice to meet ya Hungry." Modo grinned as he got up, heading for Lil' Hoss.

"Let's head off to Charley's place, then." Throttle dusted off and placed his helmet, "Let's Rock!"

"And Ride!"

* * *

Amaris panted as she ran behind the two dogs for their exercise. She was glad she got a tandem attachment so that she wasn't split in two during the mile run to and from the park. The dogs were delighted as her to get back to the apartment for a drink. She sighed, glad she went to take them on their exercise before showering. "Are you two sure you don't have Husky in you?" She wheezed as she took off her jacket. "Can't believe I'm so out of shape! Now you two behave, I'll be right back."

* * *

Charley was waiting for them outside the Garage. She sighed inwardly at the event's that had been taking place around her. She had a feeling that Modo and Vinnie liked her friend, they joked with her often enough, but Throttle...

It was the leader that had gotten her so worried about taking them to Amaris' place. She had stayed up in bed thinking on what Modo said, and had realized that she really couldn't do anything to change Throttle's mind or to have him place his trust in Amaris. She hated to take sides in this, and at that thought she decided to be neutral in this.

From the corner of her mind she registered the sound of three bikes roaring around the corner, she smiled at them.

"Morning Charley girl." Vinnie grinned at her, glad that she wasn't taking her bike.

"Morning guys. Ready to go see Amaris?" Charley asked as she got behind Vinnie on the racer.

"Think she'll have breakfast?" Vinnie asked hopefully.

"Honestly?" Charley smiled, "No."

* * *

Amaris was rubbing her hair dry with a towel when she heard a knock on her door. "It never fails." She told her companions, "You get out of the shower and someone's at the door!"

_But that wouldn't make sense, very few people know where I live._ Amaris opened the door a crack, smiling politely. As soon as she caught sight of what lay behind the door her face fell.

* * *

Throttle was sure that Charley was taking them around the long way. "Hey babe, you sure you know where your going?"

"Of course." Charley replied, "it's just that I haven't been to this side of town in awhile. It's changed around."

"These look like warehouses." Modo observed, noticing that some had old brick and large windows. Some had flowers and looked like they were refurbished as houses.

"They were." Charley replied, "But as space got smaller in the center of town, some people began to buy the warehouses and refurbish them as apartments or houses. They're also a part of the historical scene in Chicago, so hopefully it's harder for Limburger to get his hands on this area. Turn right guys, This is the place."

"Was Amaris expecting company?" Throttle asked as he noticed a large black car parked in the front of a warehouse in the middle of remodeling. Three people, one woman and two men came out with Amaris behind them. He noticed the slope of her shoulders, her head bent down slightly. He stopped, "Hold up bros. Something's not right."

Modo inhaled a quick breath at the sight of Amaris. She was wearing something that knotted on her shoulders, gathered on silver links down her arms in long sleeves; the shirt flowed like grey water over her hips. Her pants were of the same fabric. She looked like she wasn't in the same moment of time, she looked ethereal and pensive.

"What's wrong?" Charley looked over Vinnie's shoulder, seeing Amaris talking to the trio and then bowing low to them. She had a passive look in her posture and she bowed again as the trio reciprocated the move and entered the car. Amaris said something and bowed again before the car left. Without looking, she went back into the warehouse.

"What language was she speaking?" Vinnie asked as they rolled up to park in front of the warehouse.

"It sounded strange." Throttle wondered now if it was such a good idea to visit her. _The cadence of how it was spoken was familiar, wonder where I heard it before?_

Charley sighed deeply. "Let's see if Amaris wants to see us."

"Who wouldn't want to see three study men in the morning?" Vinnie flexed grinning.

_When something from the past pops up. _Charley thought as she rung the doorbell. She heard the sounds of a scuffle as the door opened a crack. Amaris' hazel eyes peered through and then opened the door fully. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Seeing you." Charley gave a weak smile. "You up for it?"

Amaris heaved a sigh and stepped aside, "Come on in. I was just cleaning up." As the mice walked on through, Charley gave her friend a hug and whispered, "Was that..?"

"Yeah.. But I'm okay." Amaris hugged her back smiled as Vinnie gave a whistle, "Wow, this place is awesome.

"You have a nice pad here." Throttle had walked up the stairs being that the first floor was covered in sheets of plastic. The hard wood floors and one side of the wall had been opened up to reveal a greenhouse in the making. The room was divided by various furniture without the need for walls, bookcases of cherry wood lined a wall, and screens of ebony and white cornered off a dinning area. The kitchen was of stainless steel and granite with the same cherry wood for the cabinets. They were pictures and paintings along the walls, some were suspended from the ceiling.

"This is place is fantastic! Oh.. What a set up!" Vinnie noted the entertainment center, looking around for the remote. Modo, elbowed him, "Behave, ego-boy; we're guests. Mama always says to respect a ladies' house." _And Amaris is definitely a lady._

"Don't break anything Vinnie." Charley warned a bit too late as Vinnie's tail tapped against a vase. She caught it and placed it back. "Sit down Vincent."

Amaris shook her head as she placed three cups surrounding a box back onto a tea tray and walked to the kitchen area. "I'm sorry I don't have root beer in the house, at the moment all I have ready is tea and juice. Has anyone eaten yet?"

Various mutters of 'no' came from the guys.

"I guess I'll have to order in then." Amaris made quick work of ordering some early morning take out delivered to her house. "Should be here in an hour. Till then.." She brought out a tray with juices and a teapot. And settled down on a plush red chair. The mice picked out various drinks and settled down on the couch. Charley picked up a teacup.

"So who were those people back there, cutie?" Vinnie asked, watching as Amaris heaved a sigh.

Amaris stared at the box, tapping her fingers against her cup, "They were, are, the Tenkai family."

"Tenkai?" Throttle took a sip of his juice finding it odd that Modo had taken the tea. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Tsuyoshi's parents and elder brother." Amaris sipped her tea; Throttle choked slightly on his juice.

"What did they want from you?" Charley asked softly. She noticed that Throttle wasn't the only one choking on their perspective drink. She knew they weren't insensitive, it just seemed to slip their minds that Amaris had someone, had a life before Martian Mice.

"Well, they thought it best to tell me personally about a few things." She placed her cup on the end table nearby. "With discussions to my guardian, they had decided not keep the contract of the arrangement of marriage between me and the Tenkai family open."

A chorus of coughing and splattering of liquids at that sentence caused her to laugh, her dark mood broken at the sight of her four visitors being shocked.

Modo was the first to recover, "Arrangement?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Charley was hurt, and confused, even as Amaris gave her a wry smile.

"Charley you've met Tsuyoshi before. Once every three years he was sent to visit me for a week, and a lot of times vice versa, remember?" Amaris walked to one of her bookcases and pulled out a large black volume. She walked over to the couch and placed herself between Charley and Vinnie, opening up the photo album.

"I have?" Charley was working her mind to remember. Vinnie, however was looking over Amaris' shoulder. Modo leaned over the back, as did Throttle, "Hey is that you Charley-girl?" Throttle eyed a picture with a young girl upside down on a tree branch, grinning.

"Yup that's her." Amaris grinned continuing her flipping of the pages, "I know it's here somewhere.. Ah! Here it is! See Charley? That's Tsuyoshi." Charley gaped at the lean little boy standing arrogantly beside Amaris on one side and Charley on the other. Charley had her arm around Amaris' shoulder and both girls were grinning into the camera, the boy however wasn't happy to be near her.

"Scrawny little punk ain't he?" Vinnie said noting the fact that while the girls had grass stains and dirt on their jeans the boy was oddly clean.

"But I remember him as Joe." Charley couldn't believe it, "Did you know back then?"

"That I was planned to marry him? No, not until my eighteenth birthday, and I even then I was mad as all hell. I was so embarrassed that I didn't want anyone to know, I mean hell everyone around me was falling in love and here I was struck with a pain in my ass, arrogant, supremely chauvinistic, narrow minded, jerk!"

The guys backed away slightly, and Modo was confused. He saw however a small wistful smile. "But oddly enough, through all the fights we had; we began to understand each other and so by the time we were sponsored by Shiwakawa; I wasn't so adverse to marrying him."

She closed the album and looked at the box. "They also dropped off some thing's they thought I might want that I left back in Japan, but requested that I head back to Japan.."

"But I thought they said they weren't holding you.." Modo asked, he inwardly cheered.

"They want you to go see him one last time." Throttle replied guessing, and saw Amaris nod.

"They'll be expecting my answer in a few days." She looked at the all with hopelessness in her eyes, "Charley if I go, I might have to stay awhile. There are things there.. And I can't just see Tsuyoshi and not see the others. I-I don't know if I can."

"You have to." Charley put her hand over her friends, "You're suffering, hun."

"You might just find your peace, babe." Throttle dared to touch her shoulder; surprised that he felt only an inkling of her emotions. Modo gently squeezed her other shoulder as Vinnie's hand went over Charley's.

"Go, sweetheart." Vinnie said, "We know what it's like, when you can't say goodbye."

Amaris's eyes opened and understanding came into them; the three felt a cleansing wash of emotion go through their very souls. Throttle realized then that they had all become special to this woman. _Maybe in some way, she can help us._

Charley watched as her friends started to understand one another, even Vinnie was having some deep moment's with her friend and showing a side she had never seen before. She heard Throttle take an uneasy breath and she hoped for the best.

The moment was interrupted by a scratching at a door on the opposite side of the building. Amaris slowly got up and opened one of the three doors, "All right ye heathens! Out you go!"

To the alarm of the everyone in the living room, two dogs bounded out and took a sudden stop at the sight of three people. They sniffed the air around them and waited with calm eyes but tense bodies. Amaris grinned and placed her hands on their shoulders and the dogs instantly relaxed. They wagged their tails looking up at her. "These are friends." She smiled at the two dogs and then looked at the four in her living room. "Guys, I want you to meet Cavalier and Paladin; they're the two I kept away from that Karbunkle representative."

Charley smiled as the dogs began to mingle, sniffing hands and faces, she scratched both dogs at their necks. Both women laughed as the dogs did a more through study of the mice.

"Ack, down dog!" Vinnie said as the long furred looked like it was about to bite his tail. Modo petted them hesitantly and gently moved them away when they tried to get a more intimate sniff. "Which one is which?"

"The white is Paladin. The longer furred one is Cavalier." At her words the dogs returned to her, "And since you think I should go back to Japan, I wonder If I might ask you guys a big favor?"

"If it's looking after these two," Charley grinned as Cavalier rolled on his back in front of her, she rubbed his chest obligingly. "It's alright with me."

"Speaking of which,"Throttle said rubbing behind Paladin's ears, "That why were here to talk to you about."

"What, Japan?"

"No Karbunkle." Throttle placed his hand away, but them the white dog looked at him and placed his paw on the mouse's knee. The mouse obliged the dog and resumed scratching behind the animal's ears.

"Oh.." Amaris looked a little crestfallen, "Well I didn't see him per se. But the guy who claimed to work for this doctor was absolute sleazy. He was offering a fortune. I told him there are federal laws and routes to go through to obtain animals and that he could just take his money and shove it where the sun don't shine."

"You really said that?" Modo asked. He was watching her as she moved her hands and body as she sat down.

"Must have been one of Limburger's goons." Throttle's mind was taking it all in, "What happened afterwards?"

"Well after that, some of the tech and people in the waiting room heard the ruckus, because he was raising his voice and was being threatening. The other doctor's came along and told him to get out. He left, but not all that happy. We got as many as we could into foster homes and into adoption fast. I felt they were being threatened instead of just the hospital."

"So this is were these two come in?" Vinnie shooed them away from him, but to them they ducked down and wagged their tails, "Hey! What up wit you two!"

"They think you want to play with them." Amaris laughed as the dogs to barked and moved quickly around the white mouse. "Cavalier, Paladin come here."

Paladin came first and she took his head in her hands, staring into his brown eyes. Cavalier's head looked up at her, studied her. "Go lay down now, I'll play with you later."

The mice watched as the dogs moved to a covered off area and went inside. Cavalier appeared at the opening, chewing on a bone.

"So that's you talent huh?" Throttle watched but he didn't see anything fantastic, "Animal Control?"

The woman's eyes narrowed, "No, animal empathy.. I don't control and I don't pry." She slowly stood up and to the other's it seemed she grew a few extra inches as she stood. With each word she made a step towards the tan mouse. "I don't read minds, I don't control and I certainly don't have to when it comes to you."

Throttle snorted, holding his ground. Looking down at her with his arms crossed, suddenly she was too close. She took another step forwards, and he tried to take a step back; instead he flopped down on the loveseat. Amaris placed her hand at the rest, scant millimeters from his arm, "What the hell is your problem? You avoid even looking at me. You treat me like I'm a leper and nearly jump to get out of my way."

"In your dreams babe." Throttle growled.

"No" She snapped, "In yours, because you've just proven it now to everyone here, that you're afraid of little Amaris Oneal, D.V.M., Charley's childhood friend, and murderer of her best friends! You can't handle what you don't understand. You're mind is wrapped around in science and logic, you couldn't understand me because I represent something absolutely foreign to you. And that's something you'll never find out to understand." And to bring her point home she got nose to nose with him, "You're trapped in yourself boy." And she touched her nose to his, _Best get used to that loneliness down to the pit of your soul._

"Amaris that's enough." Modo gripped her shoulders and tried to block the mental daggers she was emanating wildly. Throttle's eyes were wide and his glasses had slipped down his nose. Modo tugged her way, pulling her into a bear hug, her back pressed against his chest, "Calm down, miss Amaris. You've had a rough morning.."

Charley watched as Modo's voice became hushed and Amaris' closed her eyes. The sound of the doorbell came up and Vinnie went to look out the window, feeling awkward Charley joined him. And they went downstairs.

Throttle damned his body as it trembled. She had talked through her mind, he had felt it, that chasm of emptiness that always threatened to swallow him whole, it was a feeling he kept at bay during the long nights when he wished for Carbine the most, or when he had lost his family or other friends. He tried to breathe steady as he shifted his field specs back up. Then he was listening to Modo's voice; it had taken a hypnotic tone as he held Amaris against him. Her hand slowly moved over one of his arms as she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Throttle noticed her body language as she bent her head back to look up at his grey bro who looked down at her; he swore he caught something pass between them. He felt a twinge of jealousy as she gave him an unrestrained smile and whispered. "Thank you Modo."

"Hey! Hey! Chow time!" Vinnie and Charley came upstairs with boxes of food, breaking up the tense mood.

"Great I'm starving!" Modo reluctantly let go of Amaris as everyone moved towards the kitchen. As Charley looked for plates and silverware, Modo and Vinnie began unloading and opening the food cartons.

"Waffles and Pancakes!" Vinnie grinned looking at Amaris, "Aw sweetheart, you shouldn't have!"

"They're not all for you Vinnie." Charley replied, passing around plates.

"Yeah, besides if you got all that; then I got all of the sausages!" Modo opened the box and began to pile them on his plate.

As the two began to argue, and about to fight, Charley began to referee. Amaris stayed where she was, watching Throttle who was watching the battle of the breakfasts. "I'm sorry."

Throttle turned, noticing how she stood there, the outfit reflecting the sunlight coming through. It made her skin darker, her body curves softer. Her eyes were so sincere as she looked down towards him, and he realized she was right. Besides being of Earth and Mars, there was something intangible surrounding her in her home; they were of two different levels and somehow he felt as if he was on lower rung of it. She shrugged and the fabric rose against her chest. "I don't how I did what I did, and it was out of line, but you don't trust me and that ..."

"Hey are you guys gonna eat or chat?" Vinnie said as Charley was defending the rest of the food.

"In a little bit, Vinnie." Amaris then smirked, "You know you aught to watch how much junk food you eat."

"Hey I'm a growing mouse, kitten!" Vinnie said flexing.

"Overeat enough and you'll be growing sideways!" Amaris remarked, "And then you be a fat biker mouse. gasp! Oh my think of it, no more girls falling for you, oh the shame!" Charley and Modo laughed as Amaris went into full drama mode, leaning far back as if she was going to faint, her wrist over her eyes and made a fake sobbing noise. Throttle having a front row seat of this, allowed himself to snicker. "Heh, yeah right." Vinnie seemed to have ignored it, but placed a few of the pancakes back.

"You know, she's right." Charley said as she began to eat.

"Oh Not you too!" Vinnie whined and there started off the conversation of health and the fact of snack foods.

"Throttle, would you follow me please?" Amaris asked.

"Where to? Why?" He was hesitant, studying her.

"Outside, in the greenhouse. Because we need to talk, and I mean alone." Amaris raised her arm and indicated to the door at the opened wall, where the sunlight streamed in. Throttle got up and lead the way.

"Before you go in here." Throttle stopped, his hand on the door, "I want to tell you we're not leaving that area until we sort this out. Are we in agreement?"

"Whatever you want, princess." Throttle said opening the door, not seeing her bite her lip in worry.

* * *

"Hey, where are they going?" Vinnie asked around a mouthful of bacon as the trio watched them go through the door leading to the windowed balcony.

"To talk." Modo replied, glad that along with the food there was plenty of root beer. "I told her it was best to get this all out in the open."

"When did you say that?" Charley asked, taking another piece of sausage, "I didn't hear you say anything like that to her."

Modo merely grinned, "I didn't have to."


	8. In the Garden

SniffSniff..I tottally forgot to tell people to review last chapter- So please do!

BMFM Are not mine, however all character's are mine, if you have an idea for one of my character, please as before use. Thank you ! On onwards! and upwards!

* * *

Chapter 8

_In the garden, reflection comes best in sunlight_

Throttle entered the glassed in area, taking in the pipes and the warmth of the room. There was a great view of the park and horizon. His ears twitched as he heard the door close and the sounds in the kitchen muffled. The sound of her footfalls became close and he turned to look at her. She was shining in light, her wavy hair had red highlights, the fabric of her clothing moving against her; but her eyes..

"You show too much you know that?" Throttle looked into those depth and saw deep sadness that came not just from one incident, but many. _Was that loneliness just mine?_

"And you sometimes show too little." Her voice had taken on a softness as if it was in melody as she watched his body tense with a fight or flight reflex. She had to make sure he wouldn't run, because he was one of Charley's friends and she had to make the leap of trying to make a friendship with this person.

"Don't you try any of that on me, sister!" Throttle stood his ground and to his surprise, she stopped walking in his direction.

"Any of what, Throttle?" She tilted her head in confusion; to her knowledge she had not done anything wrong.

"That- that-" He tried to think straight, but her voice. If only she would raise, rail at him -something. Instead she was soft, "What you did to those dogs!"

She nodded, "Oh, you mean.. Talk to them? Treat them well? Protect them?" She ran a hand through her hair. "Isn't that what you do with your bro's? With Charley? The innocents of Chicago who have no idea what danger they're in?"

Her body shifted into a stance that seem to come from another person, her hips shifted and her weight rested and leaned to one side. "Do you know, besides my team and Charley I didn't have many 'two legged' friends. Most of my companions through out my life have been animals." She looked over his shoulder; past him. "It can be a comforting, but lonely experience. And while I was growing up; it made me a target. The only person who stood by me that I could trust were the animals and Charley. That's all until I had, until I had to do sponsorship work."

She walked towards him, and Throttle didn't move. "I don't claim to know what's going on here. I don't know why when I touch Modo, and now it's obvious you– I get a memory. And I know that you get one as well. Whatever you saw has you scared out of your wit's. So please..."

Shaking her head Amaris walked around the courtyard as Throttle looked around, anywhere but in her direction. When she spoke it made him jump.

"The smell of smoke, and the sight of red sand. I felt something hit my face and into my head, I heard screams from others around me as they suffered." She looked at him, "Is that Mars?"

His mouth went dry as he watched her, he took off his field specs. The cybernetic eyes moved in and out of focus, they still glitched every once in awhile. He saw her bite her lower lip as she moved closer to him. "Yeah. From what your saying, seems you saw the moment I lost my eyes."

"They don't work right." She watched as bionic pupils kept dilating in and out. As if not sure where to place focus. Throttle only snorted sarcastically, "That's why I have these shades, doc. Polar white out happens too many times for me to take a chance on these faulty pieces of Plutarkian crap. Have you seen anything else since then?"

"Mm, no, I haven't." Amaris lied, as he slipped the shades back on. "So what's really bugging you?"

"Man, where do I start?" Throttle leaned back against a table loaded with various pipes, seeds and little planting equipment. He stopped himself when he realized he was about to tell her _everything_ that's been bugging him. He put his head in his hand, "Great just great!"

"What?"

"You!" His voice boomed so loud Amaris jumped from her skin as he pointed at her. "You're the whole problem!"

"Eeeh?" She was dumbfounded, even as he looked like he was going make a move.

"You with your 'empathy'! Your 'attitude'-"

"What about my attitude!" She was trying to be nice and patient, but this was getting ridiculous!

"The way you look! The way you act!"

_Whoa, boy. _Amaris thought, being glad that she was used to unexpectedness from animals; six foot mice tho' were turning into another thing entirely as he was advancing on her. As he was ranting she began to notice his speech.

"At me." She interrupted him, and brought him to a stop as he was literally in her face. A look of confusion came to his features.

"Say again?" Throttle had been on a roll when she had stopped him with the strange phrase.

"I don't know where you learned to have a heartfelt conversation; but you're leaving yourself out it." Amaris gave a sly smile, knowing she'd reached checkmate. "You're not saying 'I' or 'me'. You keep me in the general.."

At the word general, Carbine's image came up, how he'd talk to her. It was always of general statements but he thought she would understand. The petite woman broke his thoughts, throwing his words back at him.

"'The way you look- at me! The way you act- around me!' And lets not forget the way I talk- to you! Or my attitude-towards you!" Amaris took a breath, "I mean there's something that really bugs you; you bring yourself into it. Stop making general bizarre statements. By the way of which my shortness has nothing to do with you!"

"Did I say that?" Throttle asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes you did! And it doesn't make sense as to why you place that stuff up as a wall!" Knowing he was nervous, hell paranoid, whenever she touched him, she tapped on him on his specs, "What did you see that got you so scared of me? Can't you give me the benefit of the doubt; like Modo?"

_Modo?_ Throttle adjusted his specs, the white nothingness was beginning to show itself over the glasses.

"Yes, Modo." She said, noting the shock in his eyes, "And don't give me that look either- as if I read your mind; you looked shocked at the fact that the big guy there isn't afraid to actually talk to me or touch me. That day you guys left to the distributors with Charley? Modo and I talked the whole time you were gone. And he asked me out right what I was, what I saw, and he told me what he saw from me! It was us finding out what happened. And now it doesn't startle him as much and when I see something from him I can't relate to - I ask him. And I don't know why, it's probably his mentality, but I can't get anything from Vinnie and he can't get anything from me-alright? That time he got a memory was a fluke accident."

She placed her hands to her face and slid them up over and through her hair, her eyes closed; when she looked at him the again, the relaxed demeanor and ethereal grace was there. "There, I've said my peace. And so, do you have anything to say?"

Throttle watched as she distanced herself, not physically, but in some other way; he heaved a sigh. "I don't like it, the idea of someone- anyone seeing anything of me I don't want them to see. It's an invasion of privacy I feel, and wether you mean it of not; I don't really enjoy the fact that you know so much about me."

"Ooh, but this works as a catch 22." Amaris replied, "Because both of us experience the share at the same time. Call it an 'even-stevens'; if one of us receives say, a pivotal moment from the other persons life, the other receives something of the same thing."

Throttle thought about it for a moment, and found she was right; the loss of his real eyes was a very important moment to him, in a way it had changed his whole life because he knew one day even the field specs wouldn't be enough to help his eyes. He studied the window panes of the greenhouse she had painted for a moment.

"What I got from you was fragmented. I didn't get a solid memory. There was a little girl screaming. The sound of an animal growling.." He watched as her eyes widened, "And a sharp pain in my hand."

She swallowed hard. _So, he had caught that memory._

"I'll make you a deal Throttle," Amaris said forcing a smile, "It's the same promise I made to Charley when we were kids; everything that you tell me, and now everything that I see from your mind, told in private will be considered a secret until said otherwise. Does that sound good to you?"

"Hmm.." To him it seemed a bit faulty.

She saw the falter, "Upon mine and my family's honor, along with this promise, I'll keep your secrets; what's given to me, and never- even during death- will I betray your trust."

He nodded and extended his right hand to her; she extended her hand and said with full reverence, "Secrets Kept.."

And he caught the memory, of a little girl standing in front of him with her right hand bandaged; his own right hand a copy image even as he stuck his pinky out and looped it around hers. He heard three voices, one was his own as the rhyme went;

"Secrets Kept"

"And Secrets shared"

"Secrets that we both won't dare,

tell another here or there;

Even after we stop to care"

"Always best friends forever!" The little girl in front of him said, smiling brightly in the summer sunset.

_Charley-girl? _Throttle thought as he looked down at Amaris' hand clasped in his; and she was smiling up at him.

"That was what happened after what you saw. And I think Charley can help fill in the memory because..." Amaris' eyes clouded and he felt her struggle to find the missing pieces of memory through their clasped hands. "I honestly don't remember it. And my guardian didn't tell me; neither did Charley come to think of it."

"So what kind of secrets does Charley- girl have." Throttle asked casually.

"She's really a man." Amaris said off handedly. And gleefully enjoyed the startled look on his face.

She let go his hand. "Gods your too easy. Now, hot shot, what do you say we finally have breakfast." Throttle grinned and followed her inside; the area was quiet except for the clank of silverware against plate.

Modo began to secretly get worried for Amaris as he heard Throttle shouting, what seemed to be the top of his lungs, about how is the petite woman's whole self was the problem. And he had noticed Charley's grin when they heard her shouting for a moment there, and afterwards they couldn't hear much. He heard the door open and then softly close. The dogs had walked out of their kennels and stared at him with their large eyes and tilted heads, as he ate he heard a whine coming from them. He gave them a side look, "No begging." He didn't think Amaris would appreciate it, him giving them table food but as the shaggy Cavalier whined and continued the pleading stare, he made a move to 'drop' a sausage when a voice made him jump.

"No BEGGING!" And with a high whistle that made the mice wince, Cavalier meekly walked away, dejected.

"Warn us when you do that huh, sweetheart!" Vinnie wasn't sure what would have happened first, his eardrums exploding at the pitch or the fact he nearly got startled enough to lose fur.

Modo blushed, "Ahm sorry, miss Amaris, he- they." He stopped as she patted his shoulder and smiled at him, he had felt something that told him that for the moment; everything between her and Throttle were cool.

"I swear that dog is asking for his stomach to get twisted again!" Amaris and Throttle sat down to eat the food that was reheated, "I know he's getting tired of the mush, but that's all I can feed him until the stitches heal."

"Twisted Stomach?" Charley asked, looking at the two, Throttle was chowing down; obviously the talk had done wonders to his appetite.

"Something not meant to be discussed while eating." Amaris said around a full mouth of sausage, "Oh by the way, you remember the first day we met? The dog bite?"

"Dog bite?" Modo asked.

"Yup. Let me fill you in guys. The day we met, well it made the summer go fast and awesome. That day we were looking at my new yard. It was a mess and we loved it. Then this dog came out of nowhere."

"I tried to tell her that the Newman's dog, Butch was acting funny," Charley filled in as Amaris went to pour a cup of tea and drink, "At the time, we didn't know what rabies were. She thought he was just over heated. She went over and petted him; I kept a distance. And she got to touch the ol' brute, for about five seconds."

"I turned to her telling her it was alright." She frowned, "never saw the move, and he chomped down on my hand. Then Charley jumps in trying to pry my hand out of the beasts mouth.." Amaris looked at her right hand and the fading scars barely seen. Charley smiled and continued noting that they had the mice's attention, "Then he decided my hand was better and chomped me."

For emphasis, she lifted her right hand showing the back of it, "I ain't gonna lie, I screamed louder than I had thought possible that day, it felt like he was trying to rip my arm out of it socket."

"He began shaking her and I remember getting behind him.." Amaris' eyes clouded over as her fingers imitated, "And getting him to open his jaws.. Charley what happened after that?"

Charley opened her mouth and then shut it, "I ran to your house. Your guardian told me to stay inside. He came in carrying you.."

"What happened to the dog?" Vinnie asked, wondering if the beast ran off.

"Usually back then, a rabid animal is shot." Amaris and Charley made a face of disgust, "And I think getting shot is a lot better than those shots to get rid of rabies."

"Amen, sister." Charley shook her head, "Worst shots I ever got in my life."

"Could you believe I went through that three times?" Amaris said, cleaning up the table and noticed the blank faces so she cleared it up for the grown mice. "Series of seven shot with a _thick_ needle in your stomach, slowly injected. Not a good way to spend summer mornings. Rabies is an equal opportunity destroyer."

"Nasty thing to go through. Thanks for clearing it up." Throttle said getting up and moving to the living room area. The bro's wondered about his comment.

* * *

Is he talking about the bite or the memory? And is the memory truely complete? Note that in real life although there is some pain with a rabies cure on people, the shot does seem like forever to someone who has really no time. Ah, kids perceptions...

So if you like how this is going, and if your wondering "where the heck the action is" don't worry, I slowwlyy wooork uup tooo it... really! Hugs and cookies for those that review!


	9. Soft Memories & Sweet Pictures

BMFM Are not mine.

However other characters are. Thank you all who have reviewed. This is short, hoever it could have been very long.

* * *

Chapter 9

Soft memories & Sweet pictures!

"Clearing up what? I want to hear what happened to the dog!" Vinnie said following Throttle; it all sounded anti-climactic but he felt a new respect of the ani-doc. After all, she saved Charley like he would do for his bro's or any damsel in distress. And Charley did the same for her, that kind of thing you just don't brush off.

"You heard what she said, they killed it." Modo looked at the box, "So what do you think is in here miss Amaris?"

"I honestly don't know." They gathered around the box as she opened it with small parry knife. Her eyes widened and her throat tightened up, "Oh.. Buddha."

As she said something in another language, the mice looked at Charley who shrugged. "Don't look at me, I never understood what she says in Japanese."

Amaris lifted the fabric up out of the box and then gathered it into her hands; not caring if she was seen as silly or weepy, she brought the shirt to her face and took in the scent of the man who had loaned it to her on a few occasions. The memories flooded through her mind, and they gave her a kind of gentle peace. The last few years with him were the ones she was feeling in this simple white dress shirt.

Modo watched her; her eyes clouded in memory and a small wistful smile on her face. He wanted to bring her close and just hold her, but she wasn't about to cry. Obviously what was running though her mind were of happier times.

"Woohoo! Pictures!" Vinnie said picking one up, he gave a whistle. "Sweetheart, I knew you had a set of legs, but didn't know you had a set of **_legs_**!"

Both his bro's leaned in to see the picture.

"You had long hair!" Throttle remarked in surprise as he took in the black and white picture of a shy Amaris in nothing but a white shirt, her lean legs bare and hair long past the shoulders in curls as her eyes looked forwards at the camera.

As they were admiring the picture, Charley rolled her eyes. Little boys not matter what age or size.

"Guys this must be that guys private stash of pictures!" Vinnie whispered, eyeing the piles inside, some were tied, but most were loose.

"It's not polite to look at a couples private photo's.." Modo said trying to look away. _Oh mama! She looks so hot in that picture!_

"Yeah, but they ain't a couple anymore." Vinnie grinned noting that Throttle was leaning in a bit closer at the picture and how Modo was blushing, he shifted it away from sight, loving his role as devil's advocate.

Charley noticed how the guys were hovered over the picture. When she saw that Vinnie was teasing them, she saw another picture in the box, lifted it and grinned, "Ooh, Modo. Look at this one!" She was rewarded as a new rush of red came to his face as his eyes were riveted to the photo. Charley grinned at the proof that Modo was attracted to her friend.

The grey mouse's heart was going triple time at the sight of Amaris in her riding suit, the top part off and tied around her waist revealing a tiny yellow tank top showing a nice expanse of her torso. The suit though was tied so low, wicked thoughts went through his mind. Her hands were up into her hair and she was looking away from the camera. From her stance it looked like it was taken without her notice. "Whoa, mama. This one's a keeper!" he muttered as he slowly reached for the picture, in which Charley passed down.

"AOW! Amaris, baby- you are something else!" Vinnie praised as he looked to the photo Modo was holding; even as he was secretly comparing Charley to Amaris.

"You should see some pics of Charley during that time.." Amaris replied, "Mardi Gras...the California beaches..that white water rafting trip, and of course on the tracks too."

"You do not!" Charley said, as each place a memory showed up and her eyes got wider and wider.

Amaris sighed, "Too bad Asphalt bought out most of those pics, but of course," And at this she winked, "I got copies!"

"Where?" Vinnie asked and was rewarded by a punch in the shoulder by Charley; he noticed she was blushing to the top of her head.

_A full body blush. Hmm seems the feeling is mutual._ Amaris noted as she placed the shirt down on her lap. In a way she was glad they were here, and that they could see her before the accident, if only in pictures. Although they were small and fading well, the scars were still an ugly reminder to her.

Throttle looked down into the box and saw a picture, another black and white. There was strange symbolic writing along the white trim. It was taken from what seemed like the yard with flowering trees framing the side of the picture; Amaris was leaning against a wall, she looked so saddened as her gaze moved outside. On the other side was Tsuyoshi, leaning on the same wall was looking the other way. His face was unreadable, even as his hand was clasping hers loosely in the middle of the awning. The picture made him think of Carbine. In the same way they could be under the same roof, in the same room and still be sometimes worlds apart, but they would always be together. One day maybe Carbine and him would be able to take these kind of pictures; ones filled with meaning and showing happier times after the war; after all, he had lost the ones he had before the war started. He was taken out of his thoughts as Amaris cleared her throat.

"If you don't mind though" She opened her hands for the two photos held in the mice's hands, "I would rather go through these privately."

Abashed, the mice handed back the pictures to their owner. She put the shirt and picture back into the box.

_Goodbye, I hope... _She couldn't finish her mental wish and she was tired of crying. She looked up at her guests as Cavalier came up with a ball in his mouth, "What do you say we go out and have some fun?"

* * *

So, I guess you're wondering what kind of fun can three Biker mice, two women and a pair of dogs can have? Ton's of it! But that's for another story, maybe never to be printed. 

I noticed however (beacuse I am a few chapters ahead of what I post) That I am going to have to do the funky translation icons and something for flashbacks, but that will be posted when it happens, otherwise I'd have to write a ton of footnotes on what Amaris says in another language.

Anyways, thanks ahead of time for your reviews, maybe I'll post Ch 10 faster...


	10. Fantasy reality

Note to self:Quick Edit Sux royal! I can't work with it and it dosen't understand the need for certain punctuation! Why they decided to use this formating blunder as a "correct edit" is beyond me because it has royally messed up this chapter, and more than likely future chapters!

Anyways, BMFM is not mine. All other char's introduced are.

Now here is CH 10! Doozo!

* * *

Chapter 10

Fantasy Reality

"It's over." Carbine's words hit him like a Plutarkian battle-cruiser. She had asked to speak with him alone on the CB and Throttle was startled at the words.

"Babe, what do mean it's over?" Throttle didn't like the defeated sound of her voice and asked in hush tones, as if his bros were behind him, "Do you mean we lost?"

"No Throttle," Carbine sounded unhappy and irritated, "You and me are over." She sighed deeply, "I just can't handle this..this distance. I've done a lot of thinking and I see that I'm not getting any younger. I need someone here, someone who's going to be with me. I need a mouse that's going to put me and Mars first in everything. Throttle, how many years do you think we'll be apart? Ten? Twenty?"

"Babe, I...I" Throttle's mind was a blank, _think damn you think!_

"I'm sorry, Throttle, so sorry." A shaken sigh was heard even as he was trying to talk to her. "But I can't wait for you forever. I just don't- I just can't-"

"No!" Throttle's whisper rasped out as his heart sank, "No, don't do this to me, babe! Don't do this to us! Carbine-"

"Carbine and Mars, over and out."

Click.

Done.

. . .Over with.

He gripped the receiver in his hand tightly. Another emotion slowly coming over him..

"Damn it!" He threw the receiver across the table and opened the door to find his bros running from the door. "I can't believe- the stupid- ! What the hell does she think I'm doing here? What I'm here for? For fun? A Damn vacation!.!.?" He punted a box clear across the other side of the score board and growled- gripping his hair in frustration and crouching down. His glasses slipped off; he wanted to cry or scream; probably both. But a small voice told him that doing so in front of the guys might make them worry or at least embarrass himself. He squeezed his eyes tight and tried to think logically, something that right now, wasn't an easy task.

So where? He didn't want to be alone- Charley? No, not Charley's because it would worry her and probably cause her to doubt him in his abilities; hell, he was beginning to doubt it himself... To who? Someplace... Someone–

"I'll keep your secrets..."

Throttle grabbed his specs off the floor and stalked to his bike, slammed on his helmet and rode out like a bat out of hell.

Modo and Vinnie had watched from a safe distance as their leader rode out.

"I hope he's not going to do something stupid." Vinnie said, picking up the box containing scrap from their Cyclodrome Thunderpipe. A boot imprint was firmly on a metal panel.

"Yeah, that your job." Modo shook his head, picking up one of the more heavier articles that had taken an extra leap out of the box.

"I wonder where he's going to?" Vinnie asked, taking a look at the CB. The receiver had split into two hundred tiny pieces.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't get in his way. I ain't never seen him like this." Modo shook his head in worry.

"Neither have I bro." Vinnie made of face of disgust, "Carbine's a stupid dyke anyways! It was bound to happen. Just didn't think Throttle couldn't handle it."

"Do you even know what that word means?" Modo asked, he caught sight of Vinnie's look and he bursted out laughing. "You just called her a waterway, bro."

"I heard it from some kids.."Vinnie grumbled. Well if it meant a waterway, Carbine to him right now was a muddy, clogged up waterway.

* * *

Throttle rode into the district where Amaris lived, not really seeing where he was going. It had been three days since the talk he had with the ani-doc and he hoped she hadn't left for Japan yet. 

_Time to test out Amaris' promise about keeping secrets._

It was getting towards evening time when he finally stopped at the house and looked up at the windows. Low lighting was coming from the windows and rock music was coming through the open window in that strange language. He rung the doorbell and waited.

Amaris turned down the music before going downstairs, it was late in the afternoon and she had spent the better part of the day cleaning house and packing for her flight. Now she was kicking back with a drink, some candlelight and some J-rock. She noticed through the peephole it was a mouse, when she opened the door, she saw Throttle's face tighten. "Throttle?"

"Let me in... please." His voice was so tight, his body so tense as if he was holding on by a string. She stepped aside, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah, something stronger than root beer." Throttle walked up the stairs and made his way to the couch. Amaris was taken aback at the request, but grabbed the phone as she went to make a drink for her friend. She hit a speed-dial number and waited a few rings.

"Last Chance Garage, Charley speaking."

"Hey Charley, It Amaris. Listen, Throttle's here and I just wanted to let someone know, okay?"

"What? Why? What happened?" Charley's voice was getting over run by the sound of motorcycles.

"I don't know. And I promised not to tell. You know? 'Secrets told..'"

"And secrets kept. Yeah, I understand Amaris. Take good care of him okay?" And Charley hung up softly. Amaris placed the phone on its charger and put it on silent. She added rum to the root beer and walked back the mouse with his head in hands.

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Here, a spiked up root beer."

Throttle took it and shot down half of it, letting the rush and sting of alcohol against his mouth soothe him down. "What happened, Throttle?" he heard her ask. He couldn't put it into words, it hurt too much; so he took her hands in his and pressed them to his face, his eyes closed.

Amaris felt the rush of memories fill her of a dark haired beauty of a mouse, her spirit stubborn and her demeanor cool, but Throttle felt the fire from her and was drawn to this woman, Carbine. She saw that they had been together before the war and separated by it in their rocky, roller-coaster relationship. She heard what Carbine had said to him over the radio. But even as these memories, so vivid came through the strongest; she felt that there was more strain, more worry, and more pain hiding in the shadows of his psyche.

As the memories faded, she felt a weight on her lap. Somehow the mouse had laid his head down on her lap, she softly stroked his hair. "Oh, Throttle, it's okay. I'll keep what happens here safe. It's okay..."

Her heart broke as she heard his heart-wrenching sobs muffled against her legs as her pants slowly became soaked with tears.

He was glad she didn't talk much, her presence was enough as she stroked his hair, careful of the antennas she rubbed his back and neck; he had somehow slipped off the couch as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He felt her hands take away his specs so they wouldn't get bent up. The raw pain slowly began to subside, but neither moved. She was so soft in body but also in spirit. He began to relax.

"Hey handsome, feeling a bit better?" Throttle made a sound and she smiled at the childlike stubborn sound coming from such a grown mouse. _No matter what age or species, men are still just little boys._ For fun, she gently stroked the rim of his ear and was rewarded by a flick. She gently ran her fingers along the back of his ear and down the back of his neck. He shivered slightly and mumbled, "Don't do that."

"Okay," She said softly. After waiting another twenty minutes of him laying his head on her lap she asked quietly, "Would you mind letting me get up for my own drink I left? Have you had anything to eat?"

"Not really all that hungry." He replied, slowly lifting himself up off her lap and sitting down to finish off the rum upped root beer, "but maybe a refresher of something a bit stronger than this would be nice."

"Only" And she gave him a sly smile, "If you sample my cooking will I give you something stronger."

"It's a deal, babe." He gave her a weak smile, noticing -as she left- the candles in the room were lighted. It gave off an ambiance as the scent of vanilla and lavender was moving in the air; he breathed in deep, taking in the relaxing atmosphere.

Amaris came out with steaks and baked potatoes, to find Throttle looking through her bookcases and scanning at the pictures. "Wanna try to eat?"

Throttle gave a grin, the smell of her cooking had gotten his hunger up and noted the wait was well worth it as he ate. Heck, her cooking was almost better than hot dogs, and he said as much. She rolled her eyes. "I'll just take that as a complement. And as promised, a harder drink."

He tasted it, "Hmm bitter, but sweet. I don't feel a-"

The delay hit him fast and furious, "Whoa, that's kicking!"

She hid her grin behind a similar drink, "A Slurrado 6. Gives quite a kick in the pants don't it? I usually use this for pre-flight relaxation."

"Hehe, sure does hit the spot 'Maris babe." Throttle grinned as he drank some more, listening to her stereo as it played foreign rock music late into the night.

* * *

Throttle groaned as a light landed on his eyelids, and rolled over on his stomach; his head thudding loudly as he stretched out. Wearily he opened his eyes, and blinked a few times as the cybernetics went to focus on the red sheets.. 

_Red Sheets? Large bed?_

Throttle sat up and realized he wasn't at the scoreboard, and he was in his underwear in a strange room. The bed was black wrought-iron canopy, and beside it a clock showing 1 p.m. He scrambled as fast as his hangover allowed, "What happened?"

_Amaris was laughing as she was dancing to a song, after a few drinks he began to say things he probably shouldn't have. As she was dancing she stumbled and he caught her as they slid to the floor laughing. "Silly dancer." "Yeah I know," She replied. "Hey babe, what do those words mean?"He asked her as he rubbed her sides as she leaned in close and whispered, "You keep yourself at a distance.. Ahhn.. But before I lose myself I got to ask...Is it alright to love you?_"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Became a mantra as he searched for his pants.. Where the hell were they? He looked up to find them dangling over one of the canopy bars..

_He was leaning on Amaris as she lead him to the bed. "You're not going to fit on the couch so go ahead an use my room." She got his boots, and belts off_ _as he fell back into the bed, as she was working on trying to get his vest off, he leaned in and kissed her softly. She stared at him even as he brought an uneasy hand to her face and kissed her again, "Stay with me.."_

"Oh Mars.._"_ He zipped up his pants, found his belts and field specs on a chair and boots beside the bed. "Oh please, don't tell me I did what I think I did!"

Even as he said this images began to surface, her skin against his fur, her sighs...

"Amaris!" he called out opening the bedroom door and looking around, the place was clean. He looked everywhere and except for the dogs in their plush kennels, Amaris was gone. He looked around and found a note in the kitchen. The note read:

""Morning Throttle! I thought I'd let you sleep, being that you had a lot to drink. The Tenkai family had come earlier than I thought they would, our flight leaves early this morning. If you could do me a big favor and please take the dogs to Charley's place? She said she would look after them, so take the Scion, it's packed with all their food and stuff. As I said before, I'll keep your secrets. Wish me luck! Big Hugs of Goodbye to everyone, Amaris""

He read it a few more times and noticed that it had no underlining of what happened last night, which left him to wonder if he had really slept with her. His memory of that night was a bit faulty, an he was wearing his underwear when he woke up; so no used admitting something that might not have happened. With that finally sorted out he followed her instructions and had his bike follow behind the Scion as he took the car and dogs to Charley's. Even as he drove a small part of him kept saying, 'but what if you did?' and he tried to quell it, but it wouldn't shut up. His memory was replaying the dancing and her whispering the lyrics of that song into his ear, even as she leaned against him.

"I did **not** sleep with Amaris Oneal!" He finally shouted to himself, startling the dogs in the back. They had been sticking their noses out the back window to catch air, but the mouse's attitude was worrying them. They had seen their owner hurrying out of the apartment, being crowded by three people and rushed quickly away. Being dog's they couldn't tell the mouse what had happened; all they could do was watch from their cage.

Charley and the guys had been worried all morning about Throttle. He hadn't called and Amaris had only a brief visit of a hug and a quick goodbye before saying that she left the mouse at her house sleeping off what would be a nasty hangover. The guys weren't there, so Charley told them. Vinnie hid a lecherous and all knowing grin away from Modo; but Charley had caught it and was giving him hell. Modo had a worried look on his face, even as he was polishing Lil' Hoss. The bike, more observant than some AI's, noticed the change in her rider and softly beeped at him as he polished.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Darlin'. Just a bit worried is all."_ After all he was gone the whole night._ Modo gave a half hearted smile at the now glowing bike, and went to see what else he could do, when he heard the sound of a car and a motorcycle. Maybe Amaris changed her mind?

Modo shook his head at the sight of Throttle driving the Scion with the dogs in the back. He drove the car into the garage and shut it down as his bike pulled in beside him.

"Well, you look a little green under the fur, bro'." Vinnie said coming in from the kitchen after getting his ears burned off not only about Throttle, but Amaris too.

"Yeah, and driving didn't make it any better." He spotted Charley coming to him with a mug in one hand and aspirins in the other. "You're an angel of mercy, babe."

"Slurrado 4?" Charley asked as Throttle took in the pills and the extra strong coffee. He winced at bitter taste of coffee but was able to drink it.

"I think it was Slurrado 6." He noticed Charley cringe. "I take it you've had it before?"

"Slurrado?" Modo asked as he hunted around for the leashes to let the dogs out, and he found a letter.

"She's a collector of liquor and gets different types from all over the world. One day, she played mixer and came up with seven different ways of making what she calls a Slurrado; guaranteed to knock you off the pavement. They're graded by strength, which means you asked for something strong," Charley snorted as Throttled nodded and winced, "At least it wasn't the seven. Jack tried that one and ended up sleeping a day and a half.."

She laughed at the memory of Jack unable to move for four hours when he was awake, and was cursing Amaris' name.

Throttle winced at her laughter. The thudding in his head was making every sound bounce to him. He didn't like to feel like he couldn't hold his liquor, but he did ask for it strong.

"Hey, how long are we looking after these two anyway?" Vinnie asked noting the thick list Modo had in his hand. Vinnie was taking down the metal that was strapped to the roof; it looked like a cage. He frowned at the thought, but theses things were huge and long. Still, he couldn't help but sympathize that the dogs might have stayed longer in those cages. He gave a shake, "No way would Amaris keep an animal in a cage."

"Nope, these are their homes, Vinnie." Modo looked inside the car. "See? Pillows, blankets, chew toys.. She even says not to close the cage unless it's bedtime- so they don't roam around, or in case Charley ma'am can't take them with her. In this case it's more for their safety. Charley ma'am's got a lot of stuff here that could be dangerous to them."

Charley looked at the car laden with cases of toys, snacks, foods, and a small box of medications for Cavalier. The dogs wagged their tails, eager to get out; she found and handed Throttle the leashes. "This is going to get noisy, why don't you take the dogs for a walk?"

His head was thudding too much to argue, not to mention buzzing with that little voice whispering about last nights actions. He opened the door slowly, "Stay..Stay.." He got one clip on Paladin, but Cavalier was troublesome. "Okay boys, what do you say we go for a wa-aaalk!"

The three left behind tried not to laugh as Throttle was towed out the door and towards the park.

* * *

Okay my little reviewies.. I have to adda few things here, and I doubt they'll let me link a refrence, but I'll try. The song Amaris is translating is "Vanilla" by Gackt. Although it's not an exact translation of words, you can find this translation at Gackt Lyric Translations Library done by Mina-P and friends. Arigato, Mina-P!  



	11. Doubt and dog care

Chapter 11

Doubt and Dog Care

A week.

A week has gone by and not a word from Amaris. Throttle was looking at the sun setting against the sky. The dogs had turned out to be his responsibility when Charley was busy, and they did keep him busy. He could see why they were kept around as pets; on more than one occasion, petting Pal always seemed to bring things into focus while Cavalier's bantering with Vinnie could always cause a smile to anyone. He felt a cold nose touch his hand and placed it over Pal's head. Paladin whined in concern, he liked this mouse and it worried him when he was staring off into space.

"I wonder why she hasn't called?" He muttered to no one in particular.

"Give her a break." Charley said, worried about why Throttle had been having the need to talk to her childhood friend, "She probably has jet-lag and is being dragged all over the place."

"Why ya think that sweetheart?" Vinnie was cleaning up his racers engine, which was threatening the speed factor that he loved to go, fast.

"Did you see in that video all the magazine covers she was on? She's practically a celebrity over there!" Charley had tried to ignore the fact of no call either.

"But its been what, three years?" Modo asked, he was also worried because he could tell something had happened between Amaris and Throttle and he wasn't sure he was going to like the answer. "They've probably forgotten about her by now."

Everyone jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. Charley quickly went to the phone and practically hollered, "Last Chance Garage, Charley speaking!"

"Ouch! Charley? Charley it's Amaris!" She sounded like she was shouting.

"Amaris? It's all static! I can barely hear you- the connection sucks!" Charley was straining as the connection kept changing.

"It's no good! Listen Charley I'm surrounded and hounded!" Amaris sounded desperate.

"Surrounded?" Charley asked. Throttle and the guys could only hear Charley's half, and it didn't sound good. Was their new friend in trouble? They saw Charley nodding, but couldn't hear what was being said on the other side.

"Okay, take a deep breath.. Remember if you don't feel comfortable say no outright... I know, I know, bad manners, but they can't be serious! ...They're offering WHAT?" Charley paused in a battle of moral dilemmas on both sides of the line. "Dammit girl, take a few Welbutrins and try your best not to freak out okay? With that kind of money you could open up your own office, that is if you can handle it." She noticed Throttle and the other listening in and rolled her eyes, "Listen..ah.. Amaris? Amaris? Damn! Line went dead."

She rubbed her face as Cavalier sat next to her. "Well looks like we're taking care of the dogs a bit longer."

"Why? What's wrong?" Modo studied Charley as she petted Cav half-heartedly.

"Remember how you said that they should have forgotten about her?" Modo nodded as Charley studied Cavalier. "Well they haven't. They want to do photo-shoots, interviews, the whole nine yards. They're offering a bunch of money." Charley sat on the chair rubbing her face. "But I know what they'll do to her."

"We know a celebrity?" Vinnie asked, "She must have been one bad mama-jammer!"

"That's the problem Vinnie!" She snapped, her eyes angry, "Where do think they'll want to take her for one of the photo-shoots."

They all thought, Vinnie muttered, "Is this a trick question?"

Modo's face fell, "They'll take her to the track. To Suzaku."

"Suzuka." Throttle corrected, the other two looked at him and he shrugged.

"Oh, mama. That's going to be real tough on her." Modo hoped she could deal with it.

Charley had her doubt's. Amaris was now so mentally scarred by the accident that she was afraid to even sit on a motorcycle; and Charley watched her get so sad at not being able to ride. The wistful, but scared looks she gave the guys when she thought no one as looking as they rode out were painful to see. Was Amaris ever going to be able to ride without having a fit?

"I told her if they want her to even sit on a motorcycle to pack some antidepressants. She's too polite to those people sometimes! Reporters.. Photographers–Vultures, every last one of them." She stood up and walked to the calendar, "Her plans are after all that junks over with to head to Argentina, then to New Orleans as discreetly as possible. Hopefully this won't take a whole month..."

_A whole month_. Throttle walked out, upstairs to the roof to think. He had rattled his brains to denounce the fact that he had slept with Charley's friend, but the more memories that came to the surface the more he couldn't deny it. So why couldn't he remember the act? All the memories prelude to the act of sex, but he couldn't recall it. Did she do something to his memory? He had to talk to her to find out, but this waiting was going to drive him crazy.

"Is something wrong, Throttle?" Charley's voiced her concern as she watched him stare out into nothingness. She stood next to him, looking up at the sky. "You know, even I can keep a secret."

_Not this secret._ He thought dejectedly, looking up at the sky, searching for Mars. After awhile of silence, he thought he should say something, "Carbine broke up with me, and this time I think it's permanent."

"Maybe it's not." Charley said studying him, "Give her time."

"Time," He said mockingly, "Was something she said she didn't have anymore. She wasn't mad or angry or even picking a fight. Charley-girl, she wanted to move on." _And even if she didn't, I don't think she could forgive me sleeping with another woman._

"Something else is wrong, other than Carbine, isn't it?" Charley watched the slight flinch at the remark. "Does it have something to do with Amaris?"

"Well.. Ah.."

* * *

"You bundling buffoon! Idiotic Insipid!" Karbunkle hissed. "I can't believe you let those two escape!"

"Hey don' look at me fer dis!" Greasepit hollered just as angrily. "We's ain't no dog catcher's!"

"Moron!" Karbunkle shook his fists, and although he was smaller that the greasy mess, it didn't mean that he couldn't do harm. All it would take would be a humongous failure and he would end up as one of Karbunkle's experiments.

"It took years to verify if the lycanthrope actually existed! And now you've lost the only two in existence!" Karbunkle stalked over to his computer, his fingers moved with lightning speed over the keys. "Now they're virtually untraceable!"

As Greasepit was getting reamed, Razz couldn't help but be terrified and pleased at the same time. He didn't know what a 'lycanthrope' was, but he had seen too many of other people's pets they had stolen for fun become 'piece-parts' to that wacked out scientist. He had a feeling that the doctor wasn't even human; like that fat moron Limburger. He didn't like the thought of some poor kid crying it's heart out for it's four legged friend. Somehow that pretty vet's face and what she said had stuck to him. He may be a killer, thief, Martian mouse hunter and vandalize a couple hundred buildings- but he never enjoyed it when kids or pets got in the way. Razz moved back silently to the group quarters, knowing that he'd soon be missed if her didn't watch "Battle Bimbettes" with the rest of the guys.

* * *

Modo watched as Throttle left to head up to the roof. For the last few days, he decided to help Amaris with her telepathic senses that seem to only affect Martian mice on such a selective scale. He looked at the notebook and sighed. Originally he was right handed, but with the mechanical arm, it was a grueling practice of patience to write. He tried to write left handed and that didn't help much either, the scrawl was barely legible to him.

_Maybe I should try to convince Charley to get a computer. _He thought as once again he put pencil to paper and continued writing. His work was interrupted by Vinnie, who had looked over his shoulder during a commercial.

"Bro, you're mixing Martian with English." Vinnie looked closer at the work, "Not to mention that even I can barely read it."

"That's something coming from the worst writer on Mars." Modo rolled his eye skyward and tried to concentrate.

"Hey I'm a rider not a writer." Vinnie said indignantly, even as he watched his grey bro write. He was secretly glad his bro was trying; when he got his mechanical arm he refused to write at all, he'd only call to people and being that the Freedom Fighters had a small communications room– it was obviously hard to try and have any private conversations. "So what are you trying to write?"

"Something for Amaris." Modo mumbled even as he thought, _What would 'xanfv'an' translate to?_

"Oh, like what? A love letter?" Vinnie grinned as the lead tip of the pencil snapped off.

Modo stared at the paper and the broken tipped pencil. He had thought about it, writing to her about how he felt. But typing something like that seemed callous. Was that why he was struggling to write what he knew about Martian telekinetics by hand? "What does it look like Vin?", he feigned a note of exhasperation.

"Can't tell by all that scribble." Vinnie snickered as Modo punched him one. Of course Vinnie hit back and that started a match.

* * *

Amaris finally shooed away the agent that had been her contact three years ago. The man was thrilled that she had come back to Japan, but had expertly hid the disappointment when she told him that the contract had to be broken. She wouldn't race or model in the magazines or do any commercial stints. She wanted a closed book, but somehow it got leaked that she was in the country and what was to be a quiet weekend to meditate, and pray over her fiance's grave was now going to be a two week fiasco. She was glad she insisted on a hotel, instead of staying at the Tenkai residence. It would be too strange to be there without Tsuyoshi. With tea in hand she looked at the phone for a few moments and decided to try and call at Charley's garage again now that it was quiet. She dialed the number and waited.

"Last Chance Garage..Modo Speaking."

Amaris laughed at the sound of Modo being out of breath, "Where were you running from? New York?"

"Amaris?" He sounded surprised at the call, and this time she was glad of the clear connection.

"Yeah, It's me. How are things going over there? The dogs behaving themselves?" She sat on a plush chair, listening to the background as one of the dogs was obviously running around.

"They're fine. Charley told us what's been happening to you." Modo sat down and watched as Vinnie was roughhousing, but in a more gentler manner than he would with his bro's, with the dogs. He heard her sigh and could imagine her sitting on a chair or on the floor with her wavy hair and hazel eyes looking out in the distance.

"Yeah, it was stupid luck how they found out I was here." Amaris wished that she could just head home and be back with Charley and the guys; back to her job where everything wasn't about popularity and image. She had gone to buy new clothes, add a touch of style to her hair and had nearly a fit at the prices. "Modo, I'm not sure how I'm going to handle all this..."

"Just relax, miss Amaris." Modo felt a hand shaking his shoulder and he glared at the white mouse.

Amaris heard a scuffled with Vinnie saying, "My..turn... grrr... Gimmie the phone!" And she laughed imagining the smaller white mouse struggling against Modo's grip of the phone. Finally someone won.

"Hey Amaris! How's life been since you haven't seen me for a whole week, doll?" Vinnie's voice was welcome addition to her phone call.

"Blissfully and boringly quiet hot shot." Amaris grinned, "Instead of fighting for the phone you could just put me on speaker phone."

"Well that may be true but then, I wouldn't have as much fun." Vinnie grinned as Modo glowered waiting for his turn again, and couldn't resist. Moving his hand to lightly cover the reciver, "Listen, babe, you think maybe you could wear that racing suit of yours for me in a more...private show?"

Amaris snorted, and rolled her eyes; then laughed as she heard Modo battle it out for the phone again. Suddenly a knock came to her door, and she turned on the TV to see her door camera.

Modo heard Amaris groan as he won the phone back. "Amaris ma'am? You all right?"

"Yeah, just more company work. I can't wait for it to be over. At least it's paying off, but.. I'm worried." Amaris shut off the tv and began to get her jacket.

"That they might take to Suzuka or try to put you on a bike?" Modo's voice was so warm and welcoming, it soothed her rising worries.

"Yeah."

"Just remember you have a right to say no. Pace yourself and remember that it'll be over soon." Modo stopped himself from saying anything personal. "You take care miss Amaris."

"Bye Amaris!" Vinnie shouted from underneath Modo.

"Bye guys, tell Charley I'm sorry I missed her!" And with that, she hung up.

"Did Amaris just call back?" Charley asked as she came from the back room. Both nodded and Charley sighed, "Hope she'll call again before heading to Argentina."

She moved to the kitchen to grab a root beer. Throttle's silence and the avoidance of her question was pestering her, almost as if he was feeling guilty. The mechanic inwardly laughed at the thought; why would he be feeling guilty about anything? She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face Vinnie, concern written on his face. "You alright, sweetheart?"

She took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm alright- just a little worried."

"About Amaris?" He asked as his fingers brushed against her hair as she nodded. "Don't worry about it sweetheart. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Now if she was going against a platoon of Plutarkian fighters then I'd worry." He saw his words weren't reaching and took a lock of her hair, twisting it softly around his fingers as he looked into her emerald eyes, "And she's got you."

She smiled up at him, her heart doing an unexpected triple beat as she saw something there in his eyes. She wasn't sure what, but it was a nice change from all the posturing. Since her old friend came, her white-furred friend was showing a side of himself she'd never seen before. She kissed him on his cheek and grinned, "Thanks Vinnie."

Vinnie watched as the curl slipped away from him when Charley went to see what Modo was doing, and he smiled to himself. That woman could see through anything, so why couldn't she see how crazy he was about her? He watched her as she showed Modo a typewriter she had kept from her college days. _Hopefully one day, she'd see..._


	12. Question

_Thanks to everyone! I've really enjoyed reading reviews!_

_BMFM not mine.. just reviewing that fact.  
Amaris &Co. However are.

* * *

_

_Chapter 12_

Limburger grinned as he stared out at the night lights of Chicago. The glass so far was working perfectly. It was manufactured to look as if there was no electricity or light inside the tower, and those rowdy rodents actually believed he was gone. He had made sure his subordinates weren't seen for over a month. Absentmindedly, he lifted a handful of European earthworms and slurped them down. Soon his negotiations would come to fruition and then he could begin again with the destruction of the Windy City, without those wretched mice.

It had not been easy getting so much as a message back from this hunter, but with a little hard work and a few favors he got a meeting with one of the most exclusive killers in the universe. From there the negotiations were hell to arrange without no one noticing it, but finally there had been a sum agreed upon. And then soon, soon those biker mice and their friends would be gone! He couldn't help it, he laughed at the expectation of such wondrous victory, all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Modo breathed a sigh of relief as the last page was finally done. The last two and a half weeks he had been typing like crazy to help Amaris' telepathy in some way. He had come up with a strategy of how it worked and the theory was strong. All in all, despite missing a few ball games it had been worth it. It had kept him busy enough not to miss the petite vet, but also from the depressing mood that had become Throttle. His bro was behaving odd, like he was guilty of something, but of what he had no idea. Vinnie's idea of consistent badgering would bring an answer had been met a few moments of wrestling, but that was all. As Modo was putting the last page into a binder the telephone rang, Charlie ran and reached the phone before Throttle. "Last Chance Garage! Charley speaking!" She crowed happily. It had become almost a game with the guys to reach the phone before them. Throttle saw her face fall, and he realized it was a customer. He walked back to resume watching the game still in its early innings. 

"Uh... yeah... yeah I can do that.. Okay..goodbye." Charley hung up and then went upstairs. The guys heard the shower running and then Charley moving around. Ten minutes later Charley came down in a clean pair of jeans and a tee shirt in wet hair. "Why don't you guys take the dogs for a walk? They need it." Charley said as she watched Paladin give her 'the look'. Modo grabbed the knotted tug rope and Cavalier's leash, "Will do, Charley ma'am. Hey Throttle, could you get Pal's leash?"

Throttle had the leash, grumbling, and Vinnie grabbed a tennis ball and they headed out. As soon as they were well on their way to the park, Charley grabbed the keys to the Scion and smiled.

* * *

Throttle was grinning as they headed back to the Garage. They had played with the dogs all afternoon, and it felt great to burn off excess energy and not have to think about anything. Modo had Cavalier's leash as the dog kept pace with the large mouse's steps. Vinnie had Pal's leash, both of them relaxed in their walking as they were both a little worn out. However, Vinnie was not happy, mostly because his white fur was coated in grass stains. They had also decided to play some soccer and football while outside and Vinnie met dirt more than he would have liked. 

"Hey! Where's the car?" Throttle saw the empty space where the Scion had been gathering dust for the past three weeks. _If the car's gone then.._

He turned and saw the same realization come to their faces.. And then he saw the mud that Pal was packing on his fur. "NOT IT!" They yelled at once.

"Wait, wait, wait! It has to be all of us! It'll be quicker and they have to be cleaned up before Amaris gets here!" Throttle watched as the once white dog sat near him.

"It would be a nice surprise for her." Modo frowned and then sighed, "So where are we going to wash them?"

* * *

Charley spared a glance at her passenger; Amaris' eyes were closed since they'd reached the final few miles of the highway, her hands on her lap, head tiled towards her friend. She was glad her friend had come back safely and that hopefully everything was left with a clean slate. As they neared the city limits, Amaris stirred and looked out of the window. 

"It's good to be back, Charley." She turned and smiled at her friend, "Thanks for picking me up at the airport."

"Not a problem." Charley turned off at the exit and took a turn down the street, "The dogs were really sweet the whole time, and the guys were having a blast keeping up with them."

"That's good to hear." Amaris said, spotting the Last Chance, "I really missed them.."

"The dogs or the guys?" Charley laughed as Amaris swatted her arm playfully and laughed harder as her friend winced at hurting herself while hitting her, "Serves ya right!"

"We'll see about that once my wrist heals, missy." Amaris grinned, giving a quick rub to her right wrist. As she got out, she looked around, "Hey where are they?"

"Don't know." Charley replied, shutting the door, "They should be back by now."

Amaris gave a mischievous grin as she brought her fingers to her lips. Charley braced herself as the high whistle reverberated throughout the building. Suddenly a thump, some shouts, and the splash of water was heard as two soaking wet dogs came in from the back, followed by three very wet Martian mice. She laughed as the dogs ran up to meet her; trying to hold their urge to jump on her, they wagged their tails and barked ecstatic. "And how have my boys been?" She bent down, not caring about her jeans and shirt getting wet as she took Cavalier's face in her hands, "Did you miss me? Did you?" She laughed as Cavalier tried to kiss her and Paladin succeeded in licking her cheek. She looked up from one set of fuzzy companions to the other, "Thanks for washing the dogs, guys." She paused for a moment with a wicked grin, "You know, the 'all wet' look suits you..."

"Come here you!" Vinnie gave a mock angry tone as his wet fur began to separate and reveal the light skin underneath. He made a move so fast as if to tackle her, but instead he scooped her up, getting her wet in the process. Amaris squealed as Vinnie shook his head of excess water at her, "Vinnie- stop it! Ah! Wet mouse!"

"But a very handsome one, eh sweetheart?" The last directed at less wet Charley, who merely grinned as the dogs began to shake off water, adding to the mess. She went to go and grab some dry towels from the bathroom and a mop, glad they decided to wash the dog in the back lot. She was a bit unhappy about the mess five wet beings were making, Amaris took the cue. "Lets all head outside. Uh Vinnie, you want to put me down now?" As Vinnie put Amaris down, Modo walked up to her, "It's good to see you again, miss Amaris." And he gathered her up in a hug, which she reciprocated gladly despite getting her shirt front throughly soaked. She caught a gentle memory of him writing something, but of what she wasn't sure. He gave a quick squeeze as he caught a brief blur of being out in the open in a circle. As he slid her down he noticed the bandage on her wrist; she caught sight of his notice and smiled, "Just a little mishap." Amaris smiled as Modo nodded and followed Vinnie outside. "Hey there.." She said softly as she walked over to the tan mouse hesitantly, "How you holding up?"

"Pretty well," He replied as she tentatively gave him a hug. Now that he caught sight of her, he didn't know what to do. He felt awkward and had several questions running through his mind as she hugged him; he felt the fabric of her shirt thinning as it got wet with more water. "Listen, ah, Amaris. There's something I've been meaning to ask you.."

"Did the guys go out back?" Charley asked behind a double armful of towels; Throttle made an affirmative sound as Charley walked hesitantly towards the kitchen area and left the towels on the table and headed out back. As Amaris' arms slid away, he caught her wrists gently in his hands and looked at them for a moment, his mouth suddenly going dry at her questioning gaze, "I was wondering if-"

"How in the world do you get soap all over the place?" Charley's voice interrupted from the back lot, "And barely any on the dogs?"

"It's not all over the place, Charley-girl, just on the wall. And Cav has had plenty of soap on him. See?" Vinnie replied, "Cav's still has soap on him."

Amaris shook her head and laughed, "I better go see this for myself. Looks like I'll be helping with clean up." She noticed a strange emotion coming from Throttle, "What is it that you need to tell me?"

He brought the injured wrist close to him and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist, just above the bandage. _I need to talk to you alone. Later. Tonight._ He felt her respond, a small shiver running through her mind like a ripple of water.

"Alright." She voiced as he slowly let go of her wrist and headed out to join the others. As she watched him go, she wondered silently what in the world had happened when she left.

* * *

Throttle sighed. Luck, fate or whatever you call it was definitely not being fair today. He had hoped to talk to Amaris and find out if they really did do anything that night and what happened? He got interrupted when she first arrived and then there was a water fight, in which he lost; and then there was the decision to have a party for Amaris, which was lasting far into the night. Charley even bought something alcoholic that tasted like raspberries, which was pretty good, but he needed a level head to talk to Amaris so he was sticking with root beer for the night. Unfortunately talking didn't look like it was going to happen tonight. He went upstairs to the roof to grab some air and to distance himself from the petite woman who had been haunting his dreams and making him wonder if, it didn't feel so real, that that night wasn't one of them. He also didn't know how long he was able to keep this secret without anyone finding out.

"Throttle?" Amaris walked up and leaned against the wall on the roof. "You wanted to talk?" He looked at her for a moment; she had changed clothes since she had gotten into the water fight and was now wearing a black string tank top and snug blue jeans. In her hand was one of the bottles of alcohol that Charley bought.

"Amaris." Throttle wished she didn't look so distracting, "Did we... do... anything that night I came over to your house?"

"Well, yeah," She replied, "I cooked us dinner, we had a few drinks and we listened to music. It was a very enjoyable evening."

"Really?" He studied her as she smiled and nodded.

"It was really nice of you to come and talk to me when you needed to. It showed that you trusted me and I couldn't be happier about it." Amaris watched as Throttle shook his head.

"That's not what I mean.." Throttle rubbed the back of his neck, as he shifted his weight from one foot to the next.

"What do you mean?" Amaris tilted back her drink and thought, _Is he fidgeting?_

Throttle took a deep breath, "I mean did we.- did you and I.." He had never been at a loss for words before.

"Spit it out Throttle." Amaris watched him, "It'll be over quick if you just say what's on your mind."

"Did we have sex?"


	13. Run!

I thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing all this time. You all are indeed, my greatest encouragement to stick to my story and finish it to it very end.

BMFM is not mine, but may Ungar find the ability to bring them back for the new generation. My Characters (Amaris, Paladin, Cavalier) Are my own.

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_Run! _

Modo looked at the two other compatriots who were listening in at the door to the roof and his heart stopped right in his chest. He noticed that his surprise wasn't the only one, Vinnie and Charley had a mutual look of shock. He couldn't have heard what he heard, he tried to lean in closer to hear the response; even if it hurt him, he had to know.

Too bad it was also on everyone else's mind as the door gave way under their combined weights, causing the trio to spill to the floor. He looked up and saw Amaris.

Amaris covered her face as it flushed red in embarrassment at the sight of her other three friends. They were listening in, they heard that question. She felt her chest tighten up as her mind reeled on wether to laugh, scream or run.

She opted for the latter.

For someone so short she took a daring attempt at a long jump over the pile at the doorway and oddly succeeded without breaking a limb, or if she sprained something she didn't show it. Running down the hall and leaping down the stairs, she whistled for the dogs as she ran into the night, not even bothering with her car or their leashes. The dogs didn't understand what happened, but they knew a command when they heard it. With the bond to their original owner renewed, they ran with her into the night.

* * *

Throttle leaned over the edge of the Last Chance and could only watch as Amaris ran out with the dogs right behind her._ Damn._

He turned and came face to face with three angry people. The two of the worst ones was Charley and Modo. Why Modo was upset, he didn't know, but probably it was because of his manners.

"What the hell do you think you're doing up here?" The leader of the Biker Mice asked, folding his arms over his chest and attempting to turn this situation around.

"What do you mean asking her that question!"

"What the hell happened at her place?"

"How could ask such a question so blatantly!"

A chorus of questions were directed at him and then suddenly he was picked up by the back of his vest to face a glaring Modo. "Did you sleep with Amaris?"

Throttle could only shake his head and opted for the truth, "I'm not sure..."

"YOU'RE NOT SURE!" Three voices hit him at once and Modo was shaking him.

"I can't remember it..." He sheepishly admitted, "It's why I asked her..."

"Man, if you can't remember it, then you didn't do it." Vinnie said quickly, noticing the rising anger on Charley's face, "Amaris ain't that kind of girl, right Charlene? Sweetheart, why don't you and I go look for her. She's upset and might be lost."

"Right." Charley replied, her voice with blade in it; and if looks could kill Throttle would have been skinned and buried. He watched as they left him in the very capable hands of Modo. Modo gave him a look his bro had never seen before and unceremoniously dumped him onto the floor, turning away from him. Throttle watched as Modo's fist's clenched and unclenched, not even looking at him he heard a strained, "Why?"

Why. If he knew a solid answer, he would tell him. Was it the caring way she touched him? The way she danced with abandon? Or the way she whispered those titillating lyrics in his ear? Maybe how her fingers moved as she removed some of his clothes without truly touching him? And when she had it felt like fire. Throttle rubbed the back of his neck in thought. No matter what he said it wouldn't make any difference. "I don't know, big guy. I just don't know."

He watched as Modo nodded and walked away. A few moments later, he heard the sound of Lil' Hoss' engine start up and go off into the night.

* * *

Limburger was ecstatic that the hunter had come to survey its quarry. He had sent it out with Greasepit as its guide. It watched from dark shadows as it saw the woman and the dogs run out of the Last Chance Garage, followed by a white mouse on a red racer and another woman in a truck. It had watched what conspired on the rooftop as the large grey mouse left on it's purple bike in the same direction as the woman and the truck. The tan mouse left the roof and then drove off in a silver little box, a black and silver bike followed without a rider. Greasepit got the shivers as it heard it's grating voice. "Trail the mouse on the purple bike, the old truck and observe the woman they're after. I want to know all actions. No one attacks without my orders. Is that clear?" 

"Yeah, crystal." Greasepit replied before placing the orders to his goons. This hunter gave him the creeps and made him feel cold.

* * *

Amaris gasped for breath as she slowed into a trot through one of the larger parks. Finding a rock outcropping she slid down the ground, covering her face. She couldn't believe he asked such a question. Out loud no less! She had never been so embarrassed. She slowly went over in her mind what had happened that night... 

_She had been dancing to her favorite J-pop stars. It was easy to do, the beat carrying her easily and the drink in hand, a Slurrado 2, made her relax her inhibitions. She had been listening to Throttle and all his woes until she decided to cheer him up by dancing. She suddenly lost her balance and fell, Throttle catching her easily as he chuckled, "Silly Dancer." Amaris found herself settled between Throttle's knee's as she replied, "Yeah, I know." She felt his hands begin to slid up and down her sides as he listened to the next song come up, and she couldn't help moving her hips, it was her favorite song. "Hey, babe, what do those words mean?" _

_Maybe it was the drink, or maybe it was how nice his hands made her feel, but she leaned in close to his ear as the words flowed through the air, charging her mind. "You keep yourself at a distance... Ahhn.. But before I lose myself I got to ask...Is it alright to love you?"_

Amaris was drawn out of her memory as she watched Paladin's ears switched forwards and the sound of a motor bike came to her ears. She quickly ran in the opposite direction, the dogs following her as she ran deeper into the park. It was night time and she began cursing to herself because in the darkness the park looked totally different and she was completely turned around. All she knew was that right now she did not want to be near anyone. She ordered the dogs to silence as she hid behind one of the large trees.

"Where'd she go?" Vinnie looked around, his bike's headlight scanning the trees. Amaris moved with the shadow's slowly. "I think we should head back, Vin. We'll call her tomorrow." Charley's voice sounded too close for comfort. "She's upset and more than likely embarrassed. God I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't be babe. We all wondered what was ruffling Throttle's fur, who would have thought it was Amaris? Ouch!" Vinnie shouted rubbing his arm, "I don't mean that in a bad way, y'know!"

"You head on back, I'll keep looking." Charley rolled her eyes at his hesitant gaze as she showed him a walkie, "I'll contact you guys if I need any help alright? Go on."

"As you want it, sweetheart." Vinnie said begrudgingly and drove off. Charley sighed as she turned on the flashlight, scanning the trees. "Come out Amaris, I know you're here."

The woman stood her ground, behind the tree.

"Look, ah," Charley tugged back her hair in frustration, "Would you please come out so we can talk this over?"

With a sigh the curly haired woman stepped out, the dogs following like silent sentinels. "I can't believe you were listening in, Charley."

"I'm sorry."Charley shut the light off and sighed, sitting down near a tree, "I was just so worried about Throttle. I knew it had something to do with you. I just.. Didn't think it was that."

"Wait a minute. You thought I- That I- That we- That...I-ya. Oh gods, now I'm doing it." Amaris sat down with a 'thud' and rubbed the sides of her face, trying to think.

"So... did you?"

"Charlene Davidson!" Amaris gaped at her, "No I did not take advantage of him in his weakened state, okay? I can't believe-"

"Okay, ok, ok.."Charley tried to shush her down, "But are you sure he didn't take advantage of you?"

Amaris looked like she'd swallowed something sour, "No. I was not as drunk as he was. Nothing, and I repeat for you, nothing happened." She sighed and rubbed her face. "Jesu, as if life couldn't get anymore complicated; I've only been back for a few hours..."

Charley patted her friends back comfortingly, when suddenly they heard something snap in the distance. Alarmed, Charley gripped the flashlight, waiting. Amaris lifted her head and looked around, noticing the strange silence around them, but also that the dogs had disappeared. The two women strained their ears to hear something, drunken muttering or an over amorous couple. Instead there was silence; Amaris tapped Charley and mouthed, "We run?" Charley waited for a few moments before nodding towards one direction out of the line of trees. Something was moving very quietly, and as it moved, it revealed that it wasn't alone. Amaris nudged to the opposite direction, and tensed, ready to run. They suddenly bolted from the shadows and deep into the trees. It wasn't as thick as a forest, but it would provide some cover. She heard Charley turn on her walkie, "Guys, a little help here! AH!" The walkie exploded into a clump of molten plastic as shots of light began to scatter. Amaris hissed as she got grazed, causing her to stumble as she checked her wound. Suddenly she was physically struck across the side of her head and back into a tree; smacking her head backwards into the bark and making her see stars. She heard laughter as she was surrounded by a bunch of over painted street punks. She tried to run and suddenly a fist was coming at her. Dodging the throw, she moved the arm to change it's momentum and hit one of the other goons. Despite her actions, it only caused them to slam her back into the tree, only this time hitting harder on the side of her face. She slumped down the bark and onto the floor, her ears barely registering Charley's cry of surprise. Amaris saw shadowy legs surround her, but through them, she saw Charley, cornered by some tall creature of darkness. The woman had turned on her flashlight; It absorbed the light, indistinguishing its features even as it quickly knocked it out of her hands. Charley tried to dodge left but it was in her way, so she tried to land a punch. The creature had caught it.. Amaris felt her heart ache with a deep despair. Her mind seemed to become jumbled with words...

_In the end, you'll kill everyone you know..._

_Hime-chan, your gentle nature is going to get someone killed.._

_Monster.. Get away!_

_Bad Luck Princess..._

_Stupid Freak! Why don't you just die!_

_Ahhhhaaa! Look at the 'fraidy cat! You can't even fight back! Look at her cry! Cry baby, Cry.._

And suddenly swimming in her mind, was a young Charley clenching her fists and punching Bobby Fritz in the face after he had shoved Amaris in the mud when she had worn a dress for her birthday. Charley defending her against some of the jocks in High school, with Jack by her side. Images were coming to mind, all of Charley defending her against anyone and everyone who tried to hurt her.

_Charley..._Amaris gripped the image of her friend tightly in her hands, _Charley... you were the one. You were always there to protect me.. I had always wished to help you, and I kept failing, but you've survived, and you were always there... Always.._

_"Gezz Amaris what's the point in you learning to fight, if you don't fight back." Charley winced at the sight of the bruises on her friends arms and back. Her guardian had really beaten her badly in the sparring match earlier that afternoon. Chance sucked in a breath and shook his head, "Amaris, I love you like you're my own daughter, but honey, you sometimes just have to stand up..."_

_Stand up. . . stand up. . . **stand up!**_ Another voice, a man's voice, commanded in her mind and suddenly she swung her leg around, tripping the three goons that were at one time grinning. With her leg swung over, she placed her foot in front of her body, got her hands under her and shoved herself up. She heard a strangled scream from Charley as the creature had her by the throat. A hand gripped her arm and she whirled fast, clocking the goon across the face, another one tried to grab her from the back. Adrenaline running wild through her system, she slipped out of his grip and took a firm hold on him. She lifted the scrawny goon with ease and hurled it at the creature growling, "Get away from her- NOW!"

The creature involuntarily released it's prey, cursing in an unknown language as the goon hit hunter and sent them sprawling to the floor. Suddenly the roar of cycles could be heard in the distance. Amaris was once again grabbed from behind by her waist and she swung her already hurting head back against the goons face, who howled in pain. Amaris whirled and delivered a kick to the man's stomach before running to Charley.

"Charley? Charley are you okay?" Amaris' voice was shaken as she watched her friend choke air back into her lungs.

"Yeah.. Yeah, I- Amaris!" Charley screamed as the shadow creature grabbed Amaris, whirled her by the shoulders, hit her in the face before grabbing her by the neck and dragging her away from the fight.

"You.." it hissed; its voice a gravel whisper, "You have.. Much."

Amaris gasped as she felt an icy tendril enter her mind, "N-no." Her plea was cut off as it tightened it's grip and it hunted through her mind, and it found something and laughed, the sound running chills up her spine, "More... I must have... MORE!"

The scream that echoed through the park made the fur on the Throttle's back go on end. As he finished off the last goon he ran deep into the shadows of the park. The dogs had found him, lead him to the fight and now they had disappeared. He heard Modo cry out and wheeled Lil' Hoss along one of the rocky slopes. Vinnie was at Charley's side, who gripped his hands tightly as she heard the pain and sorrow in the near inhuman howl. "Amaris.." she whispered.

Suddenly there was a set of howls more animal following Amaris', and a hissing scream, a blaze of lights from the guns and the smell of ozone. Together Vinnie and Charley followed in the wake of their bro's.

Amaris trembled, curling into herself as the creature released her and moved fast into the darkness away from the light and the calvary. She saw the blaze of fire that sent it off, and merely huddled against an oak. _I'm okay, I'm okay... oh gods, I'm not_...

"Amaris?" Modo's baritone voce cut through the darkness, as he reached out for her. Throttle ran further ahead, before turning around, noticing how the petite woman looked smaller now than she ever did, curled in on herself.

"Don't touch me!" Her strained scream cut through everyone as she shivered uncontrollably; a sob escaped her lips as she tightened her arms around herself as the tears spilled down. The dogs returned, Paladin in the lead, and dropped a piece of cloth at Throttle's feet. Cavalier went to Amaris and nuzzled her, whined his concern as she shoved him away. Charley wanted to cry at the sight of her friend, but knew that wouldn't help. Swallowing against the thickness lodged in her throat, she walked to Amaris. "C'mon Amaris. Lets get you home.." Charley, let the tears fall as she saw her friends eyes, how haunted they looked. It was only a moment of time, and whoever that was had tortured her to this. "I-I'm c-c-cold Charley.." Amaris whispered as she fought to stand under her own power, "So cold." She collapsed against Charley and even as her friend braced her and wrapped an arm around her waist, Amaris couldn't help but flinch. They walked to the truck, Vinnie grabbed an old blanket from inside and draped it around Amaris' shoulder's, careful not to touch. Charley watched as Vinnie bit his lower lip, his hands clenching into fists as Amaris shuddered and clung to her blanket as she shuffled slowly into the truck. In silence they followed behind the truck, Throttle's black and chrome bike well hidden between the other two as he drove the Scion to the warehouse that served as Amaris' home. As they parked outside, Charley stepped out of the car, "She's asleep. Modo, will you carry her upstairs?"

Modo opened the passenger door and gently shifted the small woman into his arms. Her head nestled against him as he moved quietly away from the truck and into the building. Throttle and Vinnie followed, bringing the kennels back into the house, and noticed that the plastic in the lower level was now replaced by a wall with a window and a door.

Modo closed his eye as Amaris' hand reached out and clung to his breast plate, a distressing sound of despair escaping her lips, followed by strange words he didn't understand. _She's having a nightmare_, Modo thought sadly as she began to struggle in his arms. He loosened his grip and she relaxed again, muttering words sadly as she slept.

He looked around the upper level for any intruder's, but the dogs seemed to be doing that ahead of him as he went towards the back wall, where the three doors were. Charley walked ahead of him and opened the door on the farthest right, then opened the one to the farthest left. "In here.."She whispered pulling back the red covers of the bed. Modo laid her down, still wrapped in the truck blanket as he fumbled with her firm grip on his chest plate. Gently he lifted the fingers up and her hand slowly gave way. He placed them under the covers and slowly brushed away a curl from her forehead, his anger rising as he saw the bruises beginning to form on her face. Whoever it was did a number on Amaris, and he was going to pay. And he knew that Limburger was the one behind it all. But who was it that stink fish hired? He left the door to Amaris' room slightly open as he joined the rest in the living room area.

"Who's that nasty stink fish think he is?" Vinnie growled, thudding his fist on top of the armrest.

"More to the point, who did he hire." Throttle crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Whoever it was had put the veterinarian through a mental ringer in under two minutes. He caught sight of Modo entering in, "How is she?"

"She's sleeping, but not all that well." Modo took a seat on one of the chairs, "Charley ma'am, what happened?"

Charley sat down next to Vinnie as she rubbed her arms. "It just came from nowhere. I couldn't hear it move or anything and then suddenly I was cornered. They'd knocked Amaris out, but then.." Gentle, never hurt a fly, would maybe get one punch in, Amaris had just jumped up and...

Totally whipped tail on those goons.

But it had costed her friend much, because in the end, Amaris lost. "When that.. Hunter... grabbed me, it was muttering something. I couldn't hear it, but I felt..."

"What babe?" Vinnie didn't like the way that Charley's eyes were getting, like she was terrified. He reached out and gently pulled her to his side, arm around her shoulders. She looked at him and then the terror faded, "Like it was trying to get into my mind. I felt like something cold was seeping into my head. And then Amaris..." Charley glanced back at the door, at her sleeping friend who had saved her from whatever that thing was going to do to her. She then noticed the silence around her, and saw their faces. All with anger; the kind of anger that bravado and bad puns or an eagerness to beat someone up never showed, it was the silent, seething kind.

"I say we go over and whip Limburger right off the map." Vinnie growled.

"And rip apart that hunter he hired." Modo, slammed his metal fist into his flesh one, his eye glowing bright red.

Throttle nodded and could understand their feelings. The new guy on Lard Butt's side had obviously violated their friend's mind, which is why she didn't want them touching her. A telepathic violation of the mind was something that every Martian abhorred, it was ingrained into them since birth. Anger burned in him just as much as his bro's, but he had to think clearly for everyone. "We'll look for him, try to get some of the goons to talk. I don't think it's safe for Amaris to be alone here."

"I'll stay here, of course. I wouldn't leave her, not now." Charley said with determination, her fists clenched. Throttle nodded, "Send us word as soon as something comes up, Charley-girl. Let's go bro's."

They all headed out, Vinnie gripped Charley's hand and gave it a squeeze as Throttle nodded to Charley and gave a sidelong glance to the opened door. Modo stared back at Amaris' door and he wondered for a moment if he should stay here as well. Charley patted Modo on the arm as he turned to follow his bros and gave him an encouraging smile, "Go get him, guys."

* * *

Thank you! What? You really didn't think this was the end did you? 

So who is this interesting villan? Who will get Amairs? Will I ever get to see Paris (not hilton people-grr)?Till next time! Oh, and don't forget to review. :Leaves plate of cookies and ice cream:


	14. Will

Thank You everyone! I am so happy alot of you are enjoying this, and even a few nit-picky suggestions (or demands) are taken into consideration... you know who are wink. Here is my next chapter, which does have some Japanese in it. Hence (( )) mneans the translation. Have I mentioned how much I hate QuickEdit? sigh I'm going to have to work on a website for this, it's getting rediculous to adapt the writing for the program. See ya!

* * *

**_  
_**

**_Chapter 14_**

Amaris had moved as if in a daze. She felt the weight of the blanket and shivered as she moved into the truck. Slowly the rumble of the truck zoned her into sleep...

A fire. Smoke all over the place.. She noticed that the tables and doorknobs were higher than she was. Coughing and running through the white hall, her little blue shoes barely making a sound against the crackling of the wood around her.

"Kaasan? ((Mom?)) Okaasan! ((Mother?)) " She heard her voice, shrill to her ears as a sinking fear began to take over. "Otousan? ((Father?)) Papa?" She ran calling them; heard no answer and she began to cry, "(( Where are you?)) "

A sudden set of arms swooped her up and she clung to whoever it was for dear life. She looked up at the face of her mother, a coating of red along one side of her face and she was limping. "((Mother? Are you alright?)) "

"(( Hush, child.)) " Her mothers angled brown eyes looked down at her worriedly, but gave Amaris a hopeful smile as she slammed her back to a door and forcing it to open., " ((You cannot stay here, Kane. You must go.)) "

" ((Where are we going? Mother?)) " She clung tighter as they entered the central garden. Amaris curled closer to her mother as she saw the entire house in flames, and the things inside were causing explosions. Her mother stopped in front of, to a little girl, a huge towering being dressed in whites and greys. Power radiated from this tall being as her mother placed her down, and bowed low passed her waist. Amaris copied her, and bowed low as well, not knowing what was happening.

" ((Please.)) " Her mother choked out, " ((She is of my blood. Please take her and protect her, as you have done for me and for the generations before me. I beg you to keep her safe.)) "

" ((This is why you summoned me?)) " It growled in disdain, " ((You dared to choose your path-)) "

" ((But I didn't mean for her to become it!)) " Her mother's head snapped up and glared at the person, her tapered brown eyes filling with tears. Amaris gripped her mother's pant leg and looked around asking softly, " ((Mother? Where's father?)) "

The winds whipped up angrily and her mothers hair fell from its snapped band in a black cascade, tears running freely down her face as she looked up at the person. Quickly, she took off the pendant of jade that she had always worn and draped it over her little girl's head. The person sucked in a breath as the light jade darkened.

" ((It is your's now, my dearest, My most precious tresure...)) "Her mother turned to the tall person, her hand reaching out to him as her arm went around the small girl's shoulders.

" ((Please! Please, Oroshi-sama! Take her and go before-)) " Her head snapped back and the person's white outfit was coated in a spray of red. Amaris screamed and was suddenly swopped up again. The winds and the heat whirled around her as if in a typhoon of fire, taking the very breath of her...

* * *

Amaris woke up, her heart frozen in her chest. She fumbled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom, where she promptly threw up in an effort to relieve the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shivered as she rinsed away her mess and heard a soft knock. "Amaris?", Charley asked quietly, "Amaris, you okay?" 

"Not really.."She mumbled out, "I'm just... gonna take a shower, ok?"

"Call me if you need anything." Charley replied moving back from the door and sitting back down on the couch. She had made a bed with the pillows around her, but it was a tight fit. She listened to the shower running. She turned on the TV and watched a B-movie that was a horrible parody of the "Lost World", or perhaps it was the "Lost World". About halfway through it, the water was still running and Charley decided to knock again.

"Amaris? You okay?" Charley waited, but there wasn't a reply. "Amaris?"

Worried, Charley opened the bathroom door to a wall of steam. It was so thick, that she left the bathroom door open a crack as she entered in, "Amaris?"

"Hmm?" A voice called from a walled off section. The place looked oddly like a Japanese bath she had seen in pictures; dark woods and yellow light screens which covered electric lighting. Charley coughed as the steam entered her lungs, "Do you want me to get you some clothes?"

"Yeah. I need some, thanks." Amaris said as she watched the water whirl to the drain and the scalding water burnt and beat her back. A while ago she had watched the clear water become brown as she ran it through her hair.

_I'll have Charley check out my head._ She thought as she felt the temperature of the water going cold. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel, drying herself. Charley opened up the shower room door and hissed at the sight of Amaris' skin bright pink; her friend could only shrug, "It took me awhile to get warm." Charley merely nodded and placed the clothes on the counter sink.

Amaris walked out a few minutes later in a pink workout suit and a grey tank top, gently dabbing her hair, "Charley, could you look at my head?"

Charley found the cuts and grabbed some peroxide and cotton pads from the medicine cabinet to clean up the wounds, adding a healing salve to a gauze strip and taping it to the swollen side of her friend's face. She also dabbled the peroxide on her back, and blew lightly on the puffing skin when Amaris hissed. When she was done, Amaris dragged herself up on the couch and wrapped herself up in one of the throw blankets.

"How long have they been gone?" Amaris asked looking out at the greenhouse, and beyond that, the outside world. Charley shoved a mug of cocoa in her hand and resumed sipping her own, "About three hours, they should be back soon. How do you feel?"

"My skin stopped being cold, but I still feel a chill in my mind...and soul. It found my pain, and laughed, my faults and mocked them, right before he tore it apart. I feel like... like..." Amaris gave up searching for the word, and took a sip of her drink. Charley inwardly filled in the words to herself. She watched as her friend got up and went into the greenhouse. Worried, she followed behind her, surprised that the sky was opening up and the rain poured down as the city lights turned the sky pink against the grey around it.

Amaris placed her hand on the glass pane, looking outwards and inwards. She turned to look at her taller friend, who was looking at her with worry. She didn't want that look, a look of pity, like she was a little child. _I want to be someone who doesn't always get that look._

"I feel like kickin' ass.." And she put on a determined smile and went over to Charley, slinging her arm over her tall friends shoulder. "Now let's go look for the guys and see if they got that creep!"

Charley was a bit taken aback by the sudden mood swing and was about to say so, when the sound of a lone motorcycle came to her ears. It beeped outside and both women went down the stairs. Charley got to the door to be greeted by Lil' Hoss- without its rider. Amaris looked at the bike in confusion, and then to Charley.

"AI units are built in." She explained as she patted the purple bike, "What happened?"

The sounds it was making and it's LCD screen was flashing rapidly was beginning to cause a commotion in the otherwise sleeping neighborhood. "Let's get you back to the garage before you make a ruckus." Lil' Hoss refused to not be heard, it began to roar loudly.

"Hey there," Amaris said to the bike softly, patting its handlebars, "We need you to calm down and show us what happened, okay?"

Suddenly the screen bleeped and began quick flickers, but with no sound, of the guys from the bike's perspective. Goons were being beaten and flung precariously and then suddenly that black shadow came across it vision. The bike got tipped over, and then the picture went blank. Amaris looked at Charley, and saw the worry there, "Will you allow Charley to ride you?"

It revved its affirmative. And Amaris nodded, "Then Charley you ride on this hoss while I follow in the Scion. Let's see what we can find."

Charley had to convince Lil' Hoss to wait for Amaris as they sped down various roads and narrow streets, until they got to the lower edge of town. As they passed near collapsing and condemned buildings, the motorcycle finally stopped. As the rain tapered off, Amaris stepped out and looked around the place slowly. Overturned trash cans, destroyed vehicles, and spilled oil littered the way. The women strained their ears for anything that would state that the guys weren't taken. They were met with an eerie silence. "Where would they have taken them?" Amaris asked, even as the bike made sounds and noises in its own language, the woman looked at the purple fat boy, "Lassie you're not, okay Hoss?"

The bike made something of a retort or an offended sound, Amaris wasn't sure. Charlie looked around, "They would have been taken to Limburger Tower."

"Show me."

* * *

Amaris looked at the huge tower, "Well, you know what they say about people who own big things." 

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Charley couldn't help but smile, "I don't think he's compensating for much, dear. And I refuse to fall into a mental gutter and throw up because of that innuendo."

"So how do we get in?"Amaris asked, noting that the doors and windows at the lobby were too small for her car to fit through. Charley sighed, "Figure it out, Amaris."

She watched as the petite woman bit her lower lip as the rest of her body tensed and she scanned the building, "On a bike."

Charley nodded her affirmative. As much as she would like to admit that she could do anything the guys could do, she also did not carry a death wish; which if she went alone it would certainly be crispy Charley. "And I think that Limburger and his goons have been able to see through most of my disguises.."

"Even your 'Masked Rider' stint?" Amaris asked as she went back to her car, Lil Hoss making a worried noise. Amaris knelt down beside the machine and patted the crankshaft, "She's burning oil Charley. You get her back to the garage." She stood up, but didn't look at Charley,"By the way, you still have that proto-type fighting bike, don't you?"

"A secondary one, yeah, but where're you going?" Charley asked, even as she turned over the memory of when she proved to the guys she could ride just as wild as they could. Amaris revved her car up, "I'll meet you at the Last Chance in forty!"

And she was gone. Charley went over to the bike and checked it, "Let's get you patched up and then go get the guys, alright?"

The bike complied, sensing its oil intake was low, and headed off with the mechanic to the Garage.

* * *

Amaris punched in the numbers to the storage facility on the far outskirts of Chicago and waited for the gate to slide open. Her hands were shaking as she drove to the far back, to where the trailer was kept among boats and RV's. It wasn't that hard to miss, and even then she cursed herself on her stupidity and sentimentality. But that idiotic moment of nostalgia was going to help the guys. 

She struggled for a few minutes with the heavy trailer and its hitch, and when she was satisfied that it wouldn't come off, she drove down to her storage unit. The unit was triple locked; one combination and two key style locks. She jiggled different keys inside each of the first two, then she wracked her mind for the combination to the third. After much cursing and many false starts she got it to open. With a sigh and a heave, she lifted open the door and looked inside. And she steeled herself on the possible outcomes of what was to happen next.

* * *

Charley tried not to keep an eye on the clock even as she was working on the purple fat boy. It was not only was leaking oil, but had somehow emptied out its entire artillery; and that was some heavy artillery. "Why do I feel like I pack you guys for world war three, when it's just a street skirmish? 

Lil' Hoss' AI bleeped, despite the fact that the engine was off, the AI was fully aware and was flipping time in text as it counted down the minutes until Amaris would arrive.

As she was working on the final little tweaks in the prototype, the sound of the Scion got her attention and she ran outside. She watched silently as it parked outside, dragging a trailer behind it. "The prototype is almost finished and as far as I can remember, Limburger never found out who I was during that time." Charley informed her friend, who was carrying a box under her arm. Amaris nodded solemnly, "Good. Then see what you can to with this. I'm going to take a shower." And with that she flipped her a set of keys and went upstairs without looking behind her. Charley mentally began to piece things together until it all clicked. Unbelieving at first, she ran to the trailer and unlocked it, her fingers fumbling at the lift and the ramp, and what she saw inside gave her hope.

* * *

:leaves more ice cream for her review faries with bikes: Well, thank you for reading, I don't think my action sequences are very through and action packed as they are in my mind (and on SB paper). But tell me how I'm doing- especially if I still got your attention. See ya!  



	15. A Purpose

_Wow. Thanks everyone who has been reading this, your ideas have helped greatly in this chapter!_

_BMFM belongs to.. someone else, But Amaris and any others (baddies included) are mine. Thank you!

* * *

_

_Chapter 15_

It didn't take her long, but as she slid in the last of the plating and retrofitted laser cannons in with a gentle click, she smiled. Charley took a step back and admired her work, "Damn I'm good." She turned to the sounds of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, and prayed that this would work.

Amaris was a little superstitious by nature, and even though she had just had a shower; she had taken another one. She had gone through her rituals in a zen state of meditation and was coming down the stairs in her full gear. She adjusted the sleeves of her jacket and made sure the collar was adjusted. This particular riding suit didn't carry the patches and tags that the former did; giving Amaris a simple, but blaring, look. Although she had taken a look in the mirror upstairs and saw minimal differences, such as her short hair; she couldn't deny the creeping terror in her spine. It was slowly shoved aside at the growing anger at the remembrance of what that fiend did to her, how it mocked such a fear. She tugged on one of her gloves in irritation.

"Good to have you back." Charley said softly, taking in the orange and yellow racing leathers. She remembered the last time she saw Amaris like this. Ready to ride it wild on the track; her long hair would be up in pins and her make up done lightly in case she sweated, always ready to look her best whenever she won. Amaris was always so shy when she was off the track that it took most competitors by complete surprise when she made them eat her dust.

"I'm not quite back yet." Amaris gave wry smile, "Get your leathers on Charley. Don't worry, I'll still be here." To prove her point she pulled out a few things from a milk crate from the corner, flipped it over and sat down on it, looking at the newly modified bike. Charley went to her office and grabbed for the box on top of her file cabinet that was all the way in the back. She checked inside to confirm that her violet and black racing gear was still inside before heading upstairs.

Amaris studied the bike in silence for a few minutes. Taking in the dusty orange color, with the yellow accents that gave her a streamlined look. She never knew who had demanded her rebuilt, her guardian, the Shiwakawa company or perhaps even the Tenkai's. She remembered when she first saw it again, how she wanted to touch it, to ride it... straight off a cliff with her on it. She had wished for death when she heard what she did to her friends, but at the same time her thoughts of self destruction by any means were always brought up short because of Charley. She would never want to hurt Charley, because in Amaris' eyes her friend was so strong that to bring her to tears you had to be a real slime. She was a real slime back then, and as if in proof or punishment, the tremors and flashbacks came. Whenever she tried to get on, or even the thought of getting on, they would be there.

She tried going through therapy of all types, even hypnosis. They all helped in someways; she never cringed and scream when a bike drove too close to her car or when she was walking down the street. But still, deep in her mind, the horror of _perhaps_... Amaris shook her head viciously to get rid of the thought before it could be finished, because if it did- she might not make it through what she had to do. She looked at the bike. Her bike.

As she stood up and walked towards the bike slowly, Lil' Hoss watched her in silence. "Hello, baby..." Amaris murmured to the orange racer. "I'm sorry I haven't ridden you in a long time.. Blamed you for it all and I couldn't even try to ride without remembering what happened that day. It's haunted me, and it made me terrified that if I got on-" She took a deep breath, steeling the thought away, "But right now.." She began to caress the bike lightly, "Now I have new friends, and they need my help..."

Charley gently tip-toed as best she could in her boots down the stairs as she saw Amaris caressing and murmuring to the bike, she listened closely as Amaris kept on talking, "We're going to go smooth, right? Just like old times.. No problems... no mishaps.." Amaris lifted her leg over the seat and sat down with a slow exhaling breath, placing the key inside the ignition, "We're just...gonna fly.." Amaris closed her eyes as she turned the key.

The engine roared to life like a phoenix, and Amaris breathed in the feelings again; of having the vibration of a powerhouse underneath you, the excitement of going faster than you dared to go in your normal life. She felt a pressure against her arm and opened her eyes to see Charley handing over to her her helmet. It had the picture of a red desert sunset that a fan had once airbrushed for her; Charley had added the mirroring gel to her visor as well. Amaris grinned and slipped the helmet on; locking it securely in place as she watched Charley rev up her fighting bike.

"Testing, Testing, one, two." Amaris heard in her ear and grinned giving the thumbs up, "Good to go wild child!"

Charley grinned inside her helmet, "Haven't heard that nickname in years. Shall we say as the boys say?"

"Oh why be so repetitive?" Amaris said flippantly as she put the bike into gear and flipping up the kickstand, "Let's get wild and ride!"

Lil' Hoss popped up her front wheel, glad to be doing some action, and sped out of the garage with the two women. The women rode in silence for awhile as they followed the purple bike along the road, eager to rescue its rider.

"Hey Charley? Do you think the cops will find it odd that we're one rider short?" Amaris asked as they headed for the tower. Charley scoffed in reply and Amaris lightly laughed as they took a sharp right turn, "Okay silly question!"

As they neared the tower Amaris' voice came through the little mic and earphones Charley had installed in both their helmets, "So how are going to do this? Full frontal assault, High-low, from the back way, or play it by ear?"

"Hey Amaris.." Charley's voice was light, but a little worried, "You sure you can handle this?"

A moment of silence was felt before she received a reply, "It mocked me, Charlie. It mocked my fears, and I'm going to prove it wrong and kick its ass before today's done. That's how that thing works Charley-girl, whatever it is, that hunter feeds off your worst emotions and makes you relive them. All the while he's mocking you, and he twists your vision of it, takes it all in."

"Then we've got to move fast!" Charley knew some of what the guys had gone through, and she didn't want to think what kind of past horrors that hunter was putting them through. With a flick of a switch she engaged the lasers on her bike.

* * *

He didn't want to be there, amid the shaking rubble as the smoke started spilling in through the pressure cracks. The caverns had suddenly been deemed unsafe as a new volcanic vein was forming underneath them. No doubt the Plutarkians were the whole problem with it, but right now he had to find the missing child that somehow got lost in the shuffle of evacuation. "Ben! Ben are you here?" Modo called out and he dodged to avoid a boulder that had slipped from its hold in the roof; dust adding to the smoke, he ducked down further. Suddenly he heard a sniffling in the room to his left. "Ben! Benzine answer! It's a friend!" 

The little mouse was sniffling, clinging to a rag doll as her legs were trapped under heavy rubble. Benzine's red hair was matted and tangled in her ribbons behind her creme ears. She turned and looked at him, hope and pain mixed in her soft blue eyes, "Help me! Help me please!"

"Don't you worry I'l-"

He never got to finish his encouragement as the roofing began to cave in and the steam vents began to crack wider, as he uncovered his eyes he faced a wall; she was blocked in. He tried to grip the boulders, but with each one he pulled away, more took its place. He took out his blaster and fired at the wall; it didn't give him enough space to crawl through. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice saying, "We got to go! The place is about to explode!"

"No..NO! She's still inside!" Modo protested, fighting against the pull of his compatriot as they heard a sudden explosion and scream that was quickly cut off. Modo froze as another person joined in, pulling in the larger mouse out of the growing molten caves. "NOOOOOO!"

"_Useless... utterly useless.." _A gritty voice was heard inside his mind.

He gasped as he felt like he was drowning in ice water, and heard the rasping chuckle followed by the more uneasy laughter of Limburger and crew. He opened his eye to look into the long and angular face of a Den'arith, and gritted his teeth. On either side of him were his bro's, which had been witness to the example of what laid in store for them. They were locked in stocks made of Plutarkian steel, Modo's more thicker for his mechanical arm. The Den'arith stood up, and tugged away a piece of fabric from it's sharp shoulders. It towered over them with what Throttle took as a sadistic smile.

"And that is only a mere sample of what I intend to do; that is..." It's voice rasped and Limburger grinned satisfactorily, "If I'm allowed to continue. However, I want something else beside my reward."

"Anything! Anything at all!" Limburger readily agreed.

"There is a terran woman, I believe they call her Amaris. I want her for my own studies.." It hissed out pleasantly as if he was talking about the purchase of a pedigree cat.

"You leave her out of this you rancid reject!" Throttle growled, and heard his bro's struggling. Modo's heart sank as Limburger's smile grew wide as a Cheshire cat's.

"Oh, but of course. However, I do believe Karbunkle has some plans for these wretched mice befor-" Limburger was interrupted by the blaring red lights and the alarms went off. "Greasepit!"

"I don' believe it! It's dat purple masked biker, boss!" Greasepit said as he flicked through the multiple cameras, "An she's got company!"

"Then stop them you maladjusted buffoon! Stop them!" Limburger growled shaking his fists as the goons scrambled with the Den'arith following swiftly but silently behind them.

* * *

Even as Charley grinned, she couldn't help but tense up a bit as the goons began to filter out of the building. She launched a wide spray of fire power that caused them to scatter and veered right. She was trying to mind the fight, but couldn't help but worry that Amaris might not be able to pull this off. 

Then an explosion of several dune bugs put her at ease, the giddy laughter at the other end of the walkie rested her fears.

"Oh my God Charley!" Amaris let out a shout of delight as her laser fire was causing goons to scramble and the cameras along the wall to be popped off. "What did you pack in my ride? AAWOO!"

Lil' Hoss however was blazing forwards.

"Amaris, follow the bike. I'll watch your back!" Charley clotheslined a goon straight into several others using the bar that popped out of either side of her bike.

"You sure girl?"

"Get moving before you loose sight of Modo's bike!" Charley blitzed left and began working on a diversion.

* * *

He could not _frickin' _believe it! 

"Just as soon as we finally", _finally_ , he gritted his teeth, "captured all three mice to be rid of them, there we got two more to deal with!" He couldn't stand it, the fact that there were two bikers -women, no less- who were attacking the tower alongside that maniacal fat boy motorcycle!

"I want half of us behind the barricade- the rest of you can get a shot off and then scatter out!" Razz hollered as he reached the barricade made in one of the larger halls heading to Limburger's main office and powered up his laser rifle. The other's heard the roar of motorcycles and prepared to fire a volley of the armory. As the purple bike and the orange rider turned the corner, Razz aimed his rifle for the tires of the orange bike.

* * *

Amaris rode out fast behind the purple fat boy, but it was difficult. As she blasted out a few goons while Modo's hoss blasted the barricade they were behind, she bit back the wild laugh rising in her throat. She couldn't believe this strange wild feeling coming from her, like she was high on something. 

She couldn't believe she was riding a bike.

She couldn't believe she was happily firing on people.

_Hurting people._

That thought nearly caused her to pull a full stop in the middle of a fight. No, these weren't innocent people. They were hired hitmen, murderers, thieves and nasty vagrants.

_Somebody's son._

Amaris growled at her stupidity as it gave a goon the near opportunity to shoot out one of her tires. Her response was a direct hit to his hands as she sped past him. There was time for regrets later, right now she had to find the guys.

* * *

Throttle shifted as best he could to take a look at the screen, seeing Charley's fighting motorcycle blazing across the camera, with Modo's bike in the lead. He suddenly saw a flash of orange before the camera was shot out. He heard Vinnie struggling, and hoped his bro would keep quiet about the identity of the masked rider. 

"Bro's we got to think fast, while that Den'arith is busy and our masked friends are keeping them occupied." He tried to look to his right, "Modo, you alright big guy?"

"I'm okay. Just been through the worst version of 'This is Your Life'." He grumbled, trying to strain against the bonds.

"Hope they hurry up and get here." Vinnie said catching sight of another camera's view before it was shot off, "We're missing out on all the action!"

And explosion from a side wall caused them to cough as the smoke got into their lungs. There was a blaze of laser fire and the mice and their bikes suddenly found themselves free. Modo moved over to where Lil' Hoss was, it's guns still smoking. Even as a deep cold began to seep into his body, he patted the bike affectionately, "Thanks Darlin'."

"Alright bro's, let's rock and ride!" Throttle moved through the hole and began to blaze through the minimal interference. He wondered what was going on until he spotted an orange racer disarming goons and tripping them down and out. The laser's on its bike giving an efficient toasting to one of goon's behind.

* * *

"Hey Charley, I think that bike found the guys." Amaris had registered the heavy shelling of a wall as she had stopped her bike to pick up a set of blasters, her bike's power cell's registering half full. 

"I'll be right up." Charley replied as she hauled the last goon standing off his bike and into a pillar. Amaris heard the roar of motorcycles up from the hall and she swore, hoping she wasn't being caught flat-footed.

* * *

Throttle noticed how the snug suit formed out her body as she reached down to grab a set of blasters from the floor. The woman's body was tense, as if she sensed a fight, then visibly relaxed. 

Another roar of a bike riding up the hall, and Orange was met by the purple bike and its rider in the hallway before leading the way out through a wall. The two mirrored helmets revealed nothing about who was underneath, but Throttle couldn't help but grin. "Well, Ladies I'd like to thank you for all the trouble you caused."

"And may I say, Dolls." Vinnie said grinning, "You two have exquisite taste in outfits."

Amaris noticed that Modo had no remark, there was something in the way he held himself that made her think something was wrong.

The two women, silent in their reply, merely bowed.

The bros laughed as they began to blow up the main supports of the tower from the inside and level and another, it was sent crumbling down like a house of cards.

* * *

"You and I aren't going to make it if we follow them." Amaris took in the damage they were happily wreaking. 

"Agreed." Charlie replied taking a sharp right in the hallway, "We can get out through another way."

"Wait- Charley!" Amaris was becoming alarmed as her friend blew out the tenth floor windows, and at the same time the place seemed to get smaller, "Obviously the guys just had to blow out the last support for this floor."

"Your bike is retrofitted with rockets- just go for it!" Charley hollered over her engine and the ceiling that was being very quick to meet them. Amaris gritted her teeth and put the bike in high gear as she drove out into the air.

For a scant few moments she was airborne, giddy and on the verge of hysterical scream until the ground seemed to come upwards and meet them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tall dark shadow, except it seemed that it's body was bouncing the dawn's light off a dark shell. It was also hefting something very large in their direction.

"Charley, look out! It's him!"

* * *

Charley and the orange biker had looped around to the back during the escape and were almost there to join them, when an explosion of blue separated them. The orange biker hit the brakes and then suddenly hit the throttle, sliding sideways as Charley took the above route. The women gave each other a high five as they sped off, flanking Throttle and the guys on either side.

* * *

"Oh yeah! That was so sweet!" Charley crowed into the mic softly. She was on Vinnie's right side and couldn't get the grin off her face. 

She heard Amaris' soft chuckle, "Okay, wild child, you have... enough..." And then suddenly a softer, "oh..no.."

* * *

Modo glanced at the rider as they sped towards the garage; after awhile he dared to shout out, "Amaris? Miss Amaris is that you?" 

She would have answered if she actually heard him, but she didn't. Her hands gripped the handles tightly even as they began to feel clammy and sweaty in her gloves. Her head began to feel too hot inside the helmet; she suddenly couldn't seem to get enough air. "Ch-Charley?" Her voice wavered even as her body trembled.

"Hold on! Were almost to the garage. Just hold on!" Charley's voice was demanding and insistent.

"I..." Amaris wasn't seeing the road, _she was coming to the hairpin turn and Josh's grinning face_, "I..."

"Just Hold on! Breathe!" Charley shouted through the mic.

The image of Tsuyoshi suddenly came up to her face, giving her that welcoming smile. _And the sound of crunching metal and bones- _"I CAN'T!" And she slammed on the brake without shifting down the gears. She was tossed into the air and rolled sideways as she slammed the pavement. Her bike landing a few feet short of her thanks to the mice throwing their tow-lines around her bike. Struggling to roll over on her back, she tried to breathe, but her vision was getting cloudy and dark with spots. She felt someone lift her head up, and through the mirrored visor saw Modo saying something...but..she wasn't.. Sure...

* * *

Charley gasped as the helmet went lax. Modo fumbled with the clasp and pulled off the helmet, Amaris' face pale as he checked her vitals, "She's alright, just blacked out." Charley breathed a sigh of relief and went to check the orange racer. At just a cursory glance it was only scratched up. As she shut it off and pushed it to an empty parking spot, "I'll pick it up in the morning, but lets get her to my place. I just hope she didn't have a concussion from earlier." 

Modo gently lifted her up and turned towards Throttle, "I think she'll be more comfortable in the sidecar." He mumbled, adjusting her weight as he watched his bro press a button and the sidecar formed on the side of his bike. Together they placed her in and Modo gently put the helmet back on her. He watched as Throttle looked at Amaris over, the leader's eyes hidden behind the specs, his heart sank.

As he got back on Lil' Hoss he couldn't help but think how he'd lost without even starting. He lagged behind, hardly giving Vinnie's bantering half an ear as he thought about the situation. She hadn't answered Throttle's question, but even still, it proved that there was an attraction between them. Or at least on Throttle side of it and except for his eyes, his bro was whole. No wires or cold steel to chill off a heated moment or having only to look into one eye. He had never thought about his arm being a hindrance in a long time, and it came as a cold reality that he wasn't a whole mouse. Damaged goods, was the words that suddenly came to mind.

Then a thought came right after that, banishing such worries away. She hadn't flinched when he used his metal arm to hold her, and she shook his metal hand when they first met. No, she wouldn't be repulsed by the metal appendage, but he wished that, if it couldn't feel like one, it could somehow _look_ a little more like a normal arm.

As he neared the garage, he watched as Throttle took off her helmet, gently moving her form out of the side car and into his arms. _So what do you do Modo?_ He asked himself, _Do you just stand aside without telling her how you feel? Cause if Throttle wants her, he'll get her._

He watched as his leading bro glanced towards him, "C'mon bro, Vinnie needs some help in the living room!" And walked further into the garage with Amaris in his arms.

_No._ Modo thought, getting up off Lil' Hoss and heading inside to help._ I just got to find a time to tell her how I feel is all. And hopefully I won't sound like a complete idiot._

Somehow he felt it was going to be easier said than done.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. Doozo! Review please!  



	16. The Unknown Enemy

Thank you everyone! I'm so glad people enjoy my story. sigh Now if I could just get a job doing what I love, I'd be set. 

BMFM belong to others.

Amaris & Co. is mine, please ask before use .

* * *

_Chapter 16 _

What the others had wanted help for was to clear out the living room floor for them to sleep on.

"I'm telling ya, babe- I don't feel right leaving you two here alone!" Vinnie was practically shouting as he followed Charley around.

"You've seen us just now in action. We'll be fine!" Charley whirled at him and crossed her arms over her leathered body. She couldn't believe he was being so pigheaded.

"Not with a Den'arith out there, you're not!" Vinnie gripped her shoulders, his frustration evident, "Charley-girl you barely got away from him last time! Look what he did to Amaris before you even say you could handle it!"

"A Den'arith?" Charley asked, even as Vinnie had let go and walked back to the kitchen. Throttle gently laid the Amaris down on the couch, "A Den'arith, people from one of the moons of Saturn called Dione. They're telepathic society that the Plutarkians nearly destroyed in order to get the ice from that planet. A few that survived were affected by the deaths of their fellows, because they were literally of one mind, became psi-pathic killers."

"How did they hurt her?" Charlie asked as she began unzipping Amaris' jacket and pulling off gloves.

"It's said that they fed off emotions." Modo walked in, pulling off his helmet, "Originally when they were whole, they had fed off their own selves, of their positive memories. When those stink fish invaded, they no longer could stomach those peaceful memories."

"So now the ones that are left eat negative emotions." Vinnie growled before downing a bottle of root beer as he leaned against the kitchen awning. "Not many live after a couple of hard rounds from a Den'arith's attack."

"Yeah, and those that do, aren't exactly stable." Throttle shook his head as he stepped back. Most of what they had told their friend was based on myth, or it would have been if they just hadn't come across one of those strange people. No one knew much about them originally; they were shrouded in mystery years ago when they existed.

Even as he was lost in thought, his ears picked up a sound and he turned to the door. As he got closer, he registered it as a scratching sound. Opening it, he found Paladin and Cavalier eager to be inside, "Hey Charley girl, did you forget to lock the house?"

"No, I- Hey!" Charley replied in shock as the two dogs bounded inside and began to sniff Amaris and then greet the others, their tails wagging. Charley rubbed Cavalier's back, "How did you guys get out?"

"We should head over to the warehouse and see if it's been damaged." Throttle couldn't figure out how the dogs had gotten out, and then come to the garage. He walked over to his bike and the side car began to fold away. "We'll bring her a change of clothes and be right back."

"I'll stay here." Modo replied as he began to move furniture to make space on the floor. Vinnie gave a terse nod and went with Throttle.

"Modo, you don't have to do that." Charley began as the others rode off. The grey mouse moved the coffee table over to the other side next to the Tv. He turned to her his eye serious and brooked no argument, even as he shrugged, "This is the only space big enough for three of us to sleep in, Charley ma'am. We really don't want any harm to come to either of you, so if you don't mind, I think it's best for us to stay here for the night."

"I guess." she sighed and then looked at the task at hand. "Could you give me hand with her jacket? It's getting to be a real pain to get this off."

Modo gently lifted Amaris' back up for Charley to get the jacket off, underneath was a grey tanktop, but what caught his eye was the strand of silver hanging from around her neck. "What's that?" He asked, his eye riveted to the pendant of silver with a gem of dark green. Charley looked at where Modo was looking, wondering why he had that strange look on his face.

"She's always had it, but she doesn't wear it much anymore except when she's racing. Said it was a gift. She's always been really hushed up about certain things, that necklace is one of them, and I've learned not to wonder about where she came from. I just know that she's good and sweet and one of my best friends. Even when she drives me crazy." Charley threw the jacket and it landed on the chair as she did a quick look at the laser fire wound Amaris had gotten in the park. At the touch of her arm, Amaris' eyes opened. Not seeming to register who was around her, she groaned softly and her eyes closed once more. Charley watched as a softness came over the large mouse's features as he brushed away a lock of curl from her friends face. She moved downwards to take off Amaris' boots, trying to keep busy and casual. "You like her a lot, don't you?"

Modo noticed that it was more statement than question. Absently, he sat down and petted Cavalier as the dog sat closest to him; Paladin was watching Amaris as if on the defense. "It's strange. I thought I'd like her as friend, but.." He let the rest of the thought hang in the air, _the more I see of her, the more ache._

Charley put the boots somewhere where they wouldn't get in the way and wiped her hands against her legs. "Well, since you're all staying the night I guess I better get some blankets and pillows down."

* * *

"C'mon, bro, there's nothing here." Vinnie replied, looking around the lower half of the warehouse Amaris called home. It didn't smell funny, but it did look kind of like a medical office and he had very good reasons why he hated medical buildings.

Throttle came down with a small travel duffle that still had it's flight tags on it, _Obviously he didn't have enough guts to rifle through Amaris' underwear drawer_, the white mouse thought as they locked the door and headed out.

"Strange, there was no signs of anyone breaking in." Throttle adjusted the duffle on the back of his bike, "So how did the dogs get out?"

"You're wasting too much time on it, bro." Vinnie said as he rode alongside, "Let's hurry back."

"Cool your jets, lover boy." Throttle said with a hint of humor, "She'll still be there."

"Man, I just don't get why she won't say something." Vinnie shook his head as they started out back to the Garage, "I mean, I've dropped every hint I could think of and except for shouting it out loud for the whole universe to hear, she still won't say anything about it!"

"Well, it's not as if interplanetary dating is known on this blue ball." Throttle replied, "I hear that there are quite a lot of prejudices for humans even dating outside of their own race."

"Yeah, but- but Charley's not one of those." Vinnie frowned in worry.

"Bro, you can't undo a thousand plus years of xenophobia in under four years; not to mention those social taboo's I was telling you about." Throttle shook his head in understanding. After all, he didn't know what was really going on in Amaris' head. "Despite the fact that inside, were basically the same; to this society: it's the fur and tail that they'll see and that's what will get in the way. It's just going to take time. Besides, Charley-girl is pretty open minded already."

"Yeah, I guess."Vinnie muttered as they turned into the garage and he resumed his devil-may-care attitude. "Hey, sweetheart. Don't you fear, cuz the badest mamma-jamma in the universe is here!"

"Whop-iee." Charley replied, rolling her eyes, "Just be glad she's out like a light. Did you find anything?"

"Other than the place was locked up tight as a drum, there wasn't anything." Throttle handed her the duffle bag. "Grabbed this from the house."

"Thanks. I'll start changing her clothes and..uh."She looked back at them, "Guys? Out?"

* * *

The three waited patiently outside while Charley changed Amaris' clothing. Modo's fingers tapped against his metal arm as he leaned against the wall. He was disturbed by the sight of the pendant, he thought it was only part of his dream. Did it mean something, that he had never seen it before until tonight? If that was the case, then what about the rest of it?

Throttle had taken her helmet outside with him, and was studying the painting that was brushed on. It was almost a complete replica of his dream, except there was no road on it; just the panoramic view. Since then he had many more like them; so was there a significance of this picture? He was interrupted from his thoughts as Vinnie began to pace back and forth in front of him. "Vincent, relax."

"I am relaxed." Vinnie said, scanning the buildings across the street as if waiting for something to happen. "Man, I thought Den'arith's were only horror stories meant to scare kids. Didn't think some of them were still alive."

"No one did." Modo replied, blinking away the dizziness from watching Vinnie stomp around in circles. "Mars is going to have to be notified, I guess. Having someone like that so close to even Earth is too close."

"Agreed big guy." Throttle said as Charley opened the door, "As soon as the receiver is fixed, we can hope that someone calls in so that we can report it."

Modo nodded, understanding that Throttle right now didn't want anything to do with contacting Mars in case Carbine was on the other line. He saw that Amaris was on the couch and covered in a blanket, her bandage gone and her bruise showed in vivid color. Charley handed each of them some sleep wear, a pair of lounge pants, and headed upstairs.

"Nothing to eat?" Vinnie inquired quietly to her back before sneaking into the kitchen and snagging some cookies and milk. He had to dodge the dogs since there wasn't a kennel to put them in for the night, they were barricaded in the kitchen.

"Man, I don't even want to think about eating." Modo said after coming out of the bathroom in his black lounge pants, settling himself down on the huge compilation of cushions, pillows, blankets and air mattress' closest to Amaris. His body felt it was in ice, but the blankets seemed to bring a little warmth. It also brought a deep weariness to his body. Throttle, after changing into a pair of green, opted for the middle area while Vinnie had space on the other side. Vinnie finished off the light snack before changing into the red pants Charley gave him. They soon all fell asleep, in their own dreams and thoughts.

* * *

"_((Kane...))" A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. Tsuyoshi leaned whisper against her ear, his body pressed against her. " ((Do you love me?)) "_

"_ ((You are not supposed to love me...)) " Amaris tilted her head as she looked out across the Sumida river towards Asakusa, the lights awash against the water. _

"_ ((I did not say that.)) " Tsuyoshi turned her around and his grey eyes dark with suppressed agitation as he brought his mouth down on hers in a heated kiss. Her mind whirled and she felt light, even as he deepened the kiss._

"_ ((I do not care anymore!)) " He whispered against her mouth, " ((I am addicted to you. You affect me and if that means love- Kane I want to know if you love me.)) "_

"_ ((I do...always..)) " She wrapped her arms around his neck, even as he whispered, " ((Kane..)). "_

"_(( My precious Kane.)) " He held her tight and then, it suddenly felt too tight as she pulled away. The angular face someone she didn't know was in her lover's place._

"_AMARIS." It hissed out, squeezing his hands around her ribs_.

Amaris woke up, freezing from the blankets she was under and her eyeballs were dry from her contacts. It was still nighttime and she could barely see the shadows cast by the lights outside. Rubbing her eyes, she struggled off the couch and began to silently pad around area, her chill never abating. Even as she tried to do some sort of warm up once her eyes adjusted to the dimness, her body ached and the chill didn't go away. She tried looking for her bag, noticing she was in her sleepware that had been packed from Japan, but couldn't find it. She peeled the contacts out of her eyes and left them on the table; she'd throw them out later.

Modo woke up to a sudden deep chill in his body and lifted his head in alarm. He caught sight of the light from the window playing against the petite woman's skin. She was rubbing her arms as if cold, and was hesitantly moving around. His body felt heavy and his brain fuzzy as the world around him took a dreamlike quality to him.

"Amaris?" The low rumble of Modo's voice reached out in the darkness, and she turned to the direction of his voice. "Something wrong?"

"I'm cold again, Modo." She whispered back, the coldness in her body had somehow reached her voice, "I can't seem to get warm, and I can't sleep."

He felt her movement as her foot met the edge of the bedding and she slowly crawled towards him, her hand lightly touching his thigh to guide her towards him. He bit back a groan as it traveled along the side of his body. He reached out with his left hand and tugged her close. She slipped easily to his side with a soft gasp.

"Modo?" Her breath against his body sent a wave of heat inside of him, the chill at his chest suddenly dispersing. Trying to maintain his gentlemanly composure, he began pulling the bedding from the couch and leaned on his left side; placing it over Amaris.

"Then stay here, you'll get warm. Trust me.."Modo felt her adjusting the pillow as she snuggled closer to him. Her fingers gently brushed against his chest, and he felt his body respond with need as her thighs brushed against his legs; confirming that she had somehow wiggled under his blankets. He draped his metal arm over the blankets and rested it his leg, careful that he didn't do anything to make her uneasy. He wanted to wrap his arm around her as her head and pillow rested easily against flesh arm, her breath against his chest.

"Your..heartbeat's...so loud.."Amaris whispered, before falling asleep. Modo gritted his teeth and tried to remember he was a gentleman and come hell or high water he was going to act that way. After a long while, just listening to Amaris sleep and trying to control his body's responses, he was slowly able to fall asleep.

Throttle stirred slightly and tried to tuck up the covers. As he shuffled around, he registered that his tail was wrapped around something. He shifted it, registering the bare skin sensation, and the soft female murmur behind him. Turning around, Throttle gaped at a sleeping Amaris in between himself and Modo. _Dreaming, I must be dreaming.._Throttle thought in sleepy denial.

* * *

Oh, yeah Throttle, you're definately dreaming. I'd leave cookies for my reviewer's but Vinnie's idea of a snack happens to be the whole box of Oreos. Well, anyways, please review!  



	17. dawn

_**Early post, enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 17**_

Modo shifted as he tried to wake up and bumped into something soft against his side. He heard his metal hand flex slightly, and heard a soft groan. Amaris rolled from her side onto her stomach and resumed sleeping, snuggling against her pillow. Modo opened his eye quick to find his metal arm resting atop of Amaris' rump, and saw a tan arm resting against the middle of her back. He had an idea to move his tail, but found that he had winded it around Amaris' thigh, that same leg had rested itself atop of one of Throttle's legs. Throttle had somehow moved in closer while sleeping, the woman's hand resting against his chest. He wanted to shove the tan mouse away and tug her closer to him, but then he remembered Charley's warning about waking Amaris suddenly. And that would definitely start a fight.

Vinnie woke up from a very nice dream of Charley, and he wished he could have stayed longer but that wasn't meant to be. He turned to his side and noticed that Throttle was awfully close to Modo. Slipping out of the blanket, he had to hold his mouth shut to keep back the laughter. Amaris was sandwiched between the two mice in a nice tangled pile. Modo gave him a reproachful look, and Vinnie had to leave before he collapsed. Running to the kitchen, he tried to keep his laughter down.

Modo was studying the planes of Amaris' back. When she was standing or moving around during the day, he never got a good look at her skin, but now he could look to his hearts content while she slept. Whoever did her reconstruction job was a genius. The seams where one piece of skin met against the other was very fine, and instead of huge slabs of reconstructed skin, it was pieced together in certain angles.

A sudden flash of light snapped his head upwards. Vinnie, I-zone and a regular camera in hands, was grinning wickedly.

"Vinnie, you are a dead man." He growled softly and the white mouse went back to hide the blackmail worthy pictures.

Amaris shifted, she wanted to get up but felt weights along her back. Opening a sleepy blurred eye, she saw a form of tan fur in front of her. _Wha-?_

As it came into focus, she noticed it was Throttle, his arm draped somewhere on her body. She shifted slightly, and heard a creak of metal. _How did...?_

She turned her head, and met with Modo's blushing face. He snapped his metal hand back, and she felt the weight on her lower back go away. "Y-you're awake." He stammered, and Amaris couldn't help but smile as he got all flustered.

"Yes, I can wake up on my own Modo. But how did I get here?" She asked, feeling the hand on her back move up and down.

"Well, you woke up an said you were cold, so you sort of crawled into here." He said, watching Throttle's hand flex and still on the woman's back.

"Oh," Amaris replied, as she moved closer to him and being he was still looking down at her, she craned her neck as far as she could and kissed him under his chin, "Thanks for the warmth."

She felt his encircled tail caress her thigh as his metal hand ran carefully through her hair, his eye dark with emotion, "You don't know what you do to me, do you?"

Amaris shivered at how his voice sounded in that moment and looked up at him, feeling something from him she couldn't dare place and could only reply softly with, "I do to you?"

He closed his eye, and breathed in deeply before giving her a friendly grin, "Never mind. Excuse me, I gotta get up."

She watched as Modo shuffled out of the blankets and up the stairs. She was feigning ignorance as to how she got there. _Stupid girl._

Had she been honest with herself she would have admitted feeling pleasure as her hand felt along his body last night. She wouldn't be trying to hide her sudden complex feelings between the two mice, except she was all too familiar of the horrible pain of losing someone so close to you. And the heart of all her problems was she wasn't normal. It wasn't normal for anyone to have such a problem with love or friendships. It was more than just bad luck...

It was a curse to love her.

She groaned against her pillow in frustration and felt the arm on her back draw her closer, the tail wrapped around her ankle twitching as Throttle slept. Turning her head to look at him, she realized how young he looked when all the worries of the world went away. Impulsively, she gently brushed away a lock of hair away from the tan mouse's sleeping face; since she had that wondrous dream about a month ago about her and Throttle...

It brought her up short at the thought of that dream and what Throttle had asked. It made sense in a strange way, but she needed to research her theory be sure before she told him anything.

"Hey there." Throttle watched as her eyes traveled up to his face and she gave him a smile, his hand sliding up and down her back. _I could get used to this._

"Hey there, yourself." Amaris wondered how long he had been awake.

Throttle lowered his head, giving her a kiss on her forehead as he said in a low voice, "Thanks for sharing the bed with me."

"Oh good, you're all up!" Charley said brightly, ignoring the fact that Throttle was having a pleasant moment at seducing a blushing Amaris, and whipped the blankets right off the two. She grinned at them and suddenly gasped, "Vinnie! Bring me some ice in a towel!"

"Huh?" Amaris sat straight up, or at least she tried to as pain began to throb from her right hip straight down to her leg. She cried out as she tried to bend her knee, only to feel the intense pressure of fluid in the joint. Charley took away Amaris' and Modo's pillows and tucked them under the knee and ankle, which Throttle had quickly pulled his tail away from. He grasped her shoulders and braced her against him as she swore through clenched teeth, "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Vinnie came back, and hissed in sympathy at the sight of the leg as he handed the ice over to Charley; who placed it just below the rise of the swelling.

"I'm sorry Amaris, I should have noticed it last night and raised up your leg." Charley apologized, looking upset that she didn't take better care of her. _Should of moved her upstairs._

"Doesn't matter Charley, I didn't feel it until I tried to move." Amaris hissed in pain, and leaned against Throttle for support. "It was only aching last night, but I think I've upset the pins that are still in my right pelvis. I'm going to have to go to the hospital if all of this doesn't stop in a couple of hours." She tiled her head back to her support, "Throttle, could you help me roll to my back? Sitting up like this doesn't help much."

Throttle eased her back, placing his pillow under the arch of her back to help support her spine. As he put her down, he took a look at the heathy bruise on the side of her face, "How many times did they hit you?"

She began thinking as Charley got up and began moving around in the kitchen, "Once here." She lifted her bangs and revealed a purple bruise on the left side of her forehead, "Once by one of those goons and again by.. What was that thing?"

"A Den'arith." Modo came back into the living space wearing a dark t-shirt and carrying a black binder. He was watching Throttle as he smiled and brushed his fingers gently across Amaris' pale cheek.

"You did good in helping to save our tails, kitten, you did real good." Throttle said patting her on her shoulder; she winced, "Sorry, babe."

She saw Modo watch Throttle get up and leave with an odd glare,_ Is that...Jealousy?_

He looked at her and coughed slightly as he knelt down, "Maybe we should move you to the couch?"

"In a moment, when Charley finds something to kill the pain down a bit." She looked at the binder, "What's that you got there?"

"Well, this is for you." He handed it to her and she took it, "It seems you might want to know a little more about Martian telepathy. Maybe it can help you control your own."

"Or stop me from being controlled." She said bitterly as she let the binder rest against her, giving Modo a grateful smile. "Thanks big guy. I'll read it as soon as I can."

"Took me awhile, but I finally found the aspirins." Charley said, breathlessly as she handed Amaris the aspirins and Modo wordlessly helped her sit up as she downed them with water, "I don't know what happened to them, really. For a moment there I thought I ran out."

"It's okay Charley, but, ah.." She looked a bit embarrassed, "I need someone to get my leg brace back at the house, and get the dogs some food."

"I can do that." Modo replied, "After we move you to the couch. Charley ma'am, grab the pillows."

"But.." Amaris gripped the binder as he scooped her up, his left arm cradling her leg under the knee. Charley quickly remade the couch and the pillows, the dogs trotting into the living room. After giving instructions to Modo on where to find what she needed, and convinced Throttle and Vinnie to walk the dogs, the two women were alone.

"Finally!" Amaris hollered squirming in the couch, "Charley give me a hand up here! I have **_got_** to use the bathroom!"

After helping Amaris hobble painfully to and from the bathroom door, Charley began rolling up the floor bedding, "So what were you doing sleeping on the floor with Throttle?"

"And Modo, Don't forget Modo." She blew a gust of wind, "I woke up freezing again. And this time it was bad. I couldn't shake it off, and suddenly Modo was awake and asking me what's wrong. I figured I tried hot drink and a hot shower, maybe what was needed was body heat, you know, like when you suffer from hypothermia. So I got into the floor bed to get warm." She laid back down slowly and then gave Charley an amused look as she came back with two cups of coffee, "So what's up with you and Vinnie?"

"Me and Vinnie?" Charley gaped at her as she sat down on a chair, "There's nothing going on."

"Oh c'mon, girl!" She rolled her eyes, "He's all but practically screamed he loves you, and I can tell the feeling's mutual."

"Oh, really, How?" Charley tried to hide her blushing face behind her mug.

"When ever you feel stressed, you are always find a way to move closer to Vinnie. You, well.." Her friend gave a light laugh, "You sort of lean towards him, as if hoping to brush by. And then there are times when I catch you giving him a glance after you've just knocked his ego down, like it's playful banter. And then there's him and how he treats you and the signs are all there. Charley.."

Amaris took a sip of the coffee placed it down on an end table, wincing at the effort, and she gave a glance that came from someone who was older than what she was. "Charlene, if you want to be closer to him; intimate with him, there is nothing wrong with it."

She held up her hand to stop her friend from sputtering denials as she was already sputtering her coffee, "Let me explain something here. Our taboo as a society about being... intimate with animals is well founded. It is exploiting an animals natural instincts for a human's base pleasure. And this is wrong because it's dangerous and unhealthy to both parties concerned, and as a society we just don't tolerate it."

"However." Amaris tried not to smile as Charlie flushed a deep beet red with embarrassment, "With these Martian mice, those rules do not apply because they're just like us. Analytical thinkers, a conscience, a history, a culture, perhaps even a religion at one point. I know you've accepted them as friends; I just didn't want anything to stop you from letting yourself be more than just friends with Vinnie, okay? Despite the ego and the bravado, he needs you. Just a little food for thought."

Amaris lifted the mug and resumed drinking quietly, her peace already said as her long time friend pulled her hand over her face. She was just glad none of the guys had been around. "I'll think on what you said."

Charley set out to making breakfast and began thinking about what was going on around her and Amaris. Damn the woman could always be so observant about other's relationships, but she was totally blind when it came to her own. _That's not fair_. She thought as she decided to try her hand at waffles. _The only person she's ever had was the one chosen for her. She never had the chance to go out with anyone else.

* * *

_

The Den'arith watched from his perch down at the Last Chance Garage. He had escaped Limburger's crumbling tower with nary a scratch. His contract technically wasn't over, but he didn't care. He was much more interested in the woman with so much pain; her negativity a delicious meal. He grinned at the outcome of intruding the woman's mind while she slept. Love was a fallacy, a figment made by sputtering fools who wished for something better in this universe that was never going to come; it was best that she got used to this idea. The grey mouse's pain paled in comparison to the short woman. In someways, now would be the perfect time to take the woman away, but he had overheard her injuries and he would rather break her when she was whole and healthy. Not only that, but he had picked up the emotions of the tan and grey mice towards the woman and that could become a wondrous palate of what he needed to survive.

_Heal, little one _He thought venomously, _heal quickly and gather your pain around you, for when you do, you shall be mine.

* * *

_

To say Limburger wasn't totally ready to rip apart someone was an understatement. First he lost those wretched rodents, then his tower- again- and as if that couldn't be anymore worse he had a homicidal interstellar killer loose in Chi-town that might not be under his employ! Luckily he had his tower already underway, even though he had to promise thirteen different contractors triple their usual pay.

"This is bad; this is very bad." Limburger began pacing around the small space the trailer had to offer, made smaller by Greasepit shivering in a corner and Karbunkle behind a desk, rapidly doing research. "That demonic Den'arith is clearly a hazard to my entire operation. If he starts running rampant the government and the world public will know of our operation! And I refuse to pay off an entire country!"

"Anonymity is indeed needed, your over ripened-ness." Karbunkle wheezed as he looked up from the computer. "However I do believe that we are still under contract with him. I suggest the tower be completed before we -ah- resume contracts towards the destruction of those vermin."

"What about that woman he wanted? Amaris, I believe it was. What's so special about her?" Limburger sat down, thinking as Karbunkle began to read from a fax printout.

"Hmm.." Karbunkle scanned the report, "It seems that before Amaris Oneal was a veterinarian, she was a racer and now suffers from a mental psychosis whenever she tries to ride a motorcycle. That would indeed bring hours of... entertainment to someone like the Den'arith."

Lawrence Limburger inwardly shivered at the thought of what would happen should the Den'arith find out he was a Plutarkian. The eradication of the people of Dione was over a hundred years ago, but he had heard that the Den'arith had a mental echo sent out to find any of their kin, in case one survived, for them to remember. Although this hunter looked young, he was taking no chances in case that myth of a mental echo was actually possible. "Let the Den'arith play as he pleases, and hopefully along the way he'll get rid of those meddlesome mice. And if he hasn't, well, then the contract is resumed."


	18. Determined

Thank you for everyone who has been reading so far. As always BMFM is a copywrited work and is used solely for entertainment.

oh, by th' by, KLC, please reread ch 13 in answer to your question.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 18**_

Charley was startled out of her thoughts as the phone rang. Modo had just come back and was handing Amaris the black bag that contained her brace. Throttle and Vinnie had yet to come back, but knowing the guys, they'd be back before she finished making breakfast.

"Last Chance Garage, Davidson speaking." Charley said into the receiver as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Hello. Is Charuri there?" A soft, masculine voice with an elderly rasp came over the phone.

"This is she." Charley felt that the voice was familiar, and when she felt that bizarre beebe-jeebie feeling she said, "Mr. Hogosha?"

Amaris' head snapped up from working on piecing together her brace, eyes wide and screwdriver between her teeth, she turned her head as best she could towards Charley. Modo watched as the two women seemed alarmed at the call.

"Ah, so good of you to remember me." Mr Hogosha's voice sounded pleased. "Your mother allowed me to have your phone number. I have been trying to call Amaris for some time now, however her cell phone is not working well. Do you know where she is?"

"Ah, She's right here, Mr. Hogosha, sir." Charley walked from the kitchen to the couch, "Would you like to speak with her?"

"Yes, yes indeed. Thank you Charuri, you are good friend." He sounded pleased enough, and Amaris took the phone, swallowing softly, she gave a wavered, "Moshi, moshi."

"NANI YATTEN-NO!" Modo flinched and Amaris lost her grip on the phone as the man's voice was extremely loud and warbled, the phone bouncing against Amaris' fingertips as she tried to regain a grip. The man began speaking in rapidly in the language Modo couldn't understand as Amaris attempted stuttering a reply. Obviously it was the wrong reply because the man's voice became loud again. Amaris quickly covered the mouth piece and looked at Modo. "Could you leave us be please? This is going to take awhile."

Modo nodded and got up. He was about to tell her about how he felt when the phone call rang, as he heard her reply sharply with words that sounded like, "Anata o ikenai donaru desu!"

He leaned against the kitchen wall, gently pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard the one sided conversation, taking in how her voice changed when she talked in another language. Charley nudged him and gave him a grin, "Cheer up Modo. It's her guardian, not her boyfriend."

Modo couldn't help but feel flustered and he went and sat down at the kitchen table, the conversation in the other room was quieting down, and he swore he heard his name mentioned, "What she's saying?"

"Probably telling him about her new friends." Charley replied as she poured batter into the waffle iron, "The first couple of months when I met him it was hard to understand what he was saying, half the time I could barely make out my name. He says Charuri, instead of Charley."

"Why is that?" Modo went the fridge to grab a root beer and then decided to have tea instead, Charley took notice and smiled.

"From what Amaris told me, certain letters and sounds don't translate well from English to Japanese, like the letter 'L' for instance." She tilted her head towards him, "If you want to learn the language there are plenty of books." She opened the iron and took out the waffles, "I'm sure Amaris wouldn't mind being your tutor."

He caught in her voice the teasing smile and frowned behind his cup, "No thanks, Charley ma'am. Never been one for languages so I'm perfectly happy with English and Martian, but I'd still like to know what she thinks."

"About you? Or about Throttle?" Charley sat across from him, coffee mug in hand. She watched him as his eye closed and his face tensed up. Secretly she was hoping that Modo would be able to express his affections to the friend she considered a sister, but she also knew of Throttle's interest and she wasn't sure if his emotions towards Amaris were as a 'rebound' girl or more.

* * *

"( Are you seriously hurt in any way) ?" Hogosha asked, after she had given him a brief description of her new friends and what had been happening the past thirty or more hours since she had come back. 

" (No, I was not harmed.) " Amaris sighed as she tried to grin, but was feeling a bit numb where the bruise was.

"( Lies do not become you, princess.) " The offhanded remark had a stern undertone towards it. Amaris gritted her teeth at his name for her, _Hime-chan_. She couldn't stand it because it was the shortened version of what she might be, and that was something she didn't need reminding of.

"( I am only slightly hurt. And I will be fine and well taken care of...) "

" (But not by your guardian!) " He said sternly. " (I shall come to Shikago and protect you.) "

"( No, you will not!) " Amaris gritted her teeth, "( If I am in need of you I shall contact you or come home. Please, sir, I beg of you to let me stand on my own!) "

She was tense as she waited for his reply, "( Very well, but you know -he- not be very happy. I shall expect your call or letter, princess. May Buddha's teachings guide your steps. )"

" (If such was the case, then my path is truly twisted with rivers of sadness. Goodbye, Hogosha-sama.) " She waited until she heard the click on the other end and growled, "The man drives me totally lunatic!"

"Who does?" Throttle asked as the dogs romped around the couch. Sometime during the conversation he and Vinnie had returned. Since she had been back, he found the tension of his worries ease off but he still needed to know. The walk this morning allowed him to come up with a plan.

Amaris Looked up at him and waved the cordless, "My guardian tends to have a sixth sense when it comes to me. He just called to see if I was okay" ,she 'harumph'ed and attempted to place her face in her hand and then winced, "More likely to yell at me for what he believes is my foolishness."

"What is this?" Vinnie asked picking up a couple of interlocked frames, and jiggled them as he frowned. Amaris looked up as she was dialing another number.

"That's my brace. I have to assemble it." Amaris waited for the phone to be answered, "Oh hi, Emily. Yes," She waved Vinnie off as he tried to put another piece of her brace together with the already assembled frame, she took the piece and placed it on the other end. "Yes I arrived last night. Yeah I know, but I seemed to be in a bind. Yeah I sort of had an accident- No, no I'm fine. Really, I'm at a friend's place. If they really want to see me have them reschedule. Thanks, Em. Bye."

Vinnie entered the kitchen after being shooed off, "Is it just me or is she just a bit tense? Oo! Waffles!"

Modo swatted his bros hand from the tray he was carrying, and Vinnie couldn't help but grin. Modo's breakfast tray had a bunch of little flowers in a glass along with breakfast, "Oh, nice bro. Charming her with breakfast?"

He gave a non-committal grunt as he walked into the living room, Amaris resuming the assembly of her brace. He had to smile because even the bruising she had on her face seemed to only accentuate her eyes. He had never noticed how tapered they were at the ends or the flecks of gold in her hazel eyes. He brought the try down next to her with flourish, "Breakfast in bed."

She looked at the tray heaped with breakfast delights and couldn't help but smile up at him. "Aw, thank you Modo," She smiled as he sat down on the floor beside her and gave him a kiss on his cheek. _He is so sweet sometimes_, she thought as she moved the parts to one side to hide her worries, _Please, whoever's out there, please don't let him love me. _

And she had the sinking feeling as she looked at him that it was too late. He shuffled slightly as if he was trying to hide what he was doing. Her heart ached and she suddenly realized she was, once again, in the same boat she was three years ago.

"Amaris?" Modo watched as a shadow moved over her eyes and she looked like she was about to cry, "Are you alright?"

He watched as she took in a deep breath, the shadow going to back to wherever it came from, her eyes were still glassy from unshed tears, "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you going to eat with me?"

* * *

Throttle watched as Modo took out a plate from underneath Amaris' and began to eat with her, talking in hushed tones while Amaris flipped pages in a binder. _So, that's what his problem is. He's interested in her, too._

He should step aside, he told himself, and see if it goes anywhere; but as he saw how hesitant she was in her motions he felt that familiar pain of .. Envy? Jealousy? As he watched her, he began to wonder why couldn't he turn away from her, he couldn't just let hergo. Something special happened that night, and as he turned to join the others in the kitchen, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Charley was smiling at Vinnie. It wouldn't really catch attention if someone wasn't paying attention to how they interacted, but her smile today seemed more.. Relaxed, assured and it threw the leader's mind for a loop. Vinnie seemed to noticed the slight change and seemed to relax a bit as he talked, his hand brushing against Charley's. Throttle felt constricted around his chest, he felt like had to go away, fast.

"Throttle, is something wrong?" Charley looked up at the tan mouse, and noticed a strain around his jaw, his hands bunched into fists.

"Nothing" His voice brittled with agitation, "I'm going out."

"I'll go with ya, bro'" Vinnie said starting to get up, oblivious to order in his voice. Something big was troubling his bro' and it seemed suddenly too small of a building to kep in this energy. Normal he'd be looking for a little danger and destruction, but not when it came at the end of a serious threat. Like Throttle or Modo actually losing it.

"No!" Throttle barked out, swiping a waffle from the top of the stack as if he was just mad at being hungry and took a vicious bite, "I'm going alone, besides you're taking Charley to pick up the bike remember?"

Amaris watched as Throttle stalked out of the living areas, and heard the rumble of his motorcycle, she couldn't help feeling sad. She'd have to deal with talking to him about that night later, when she could actually chase him down instead of hobbling like a drunkard. As she glanced down at the words quickly, she noted that some had a foreign sound to her; they were spelled in English but sounded completely gibberish in her head.

"Modo, what's this word mean?" She pointed to a word and Modo looked down at it and suddenly flushed.

"Well," Modo coughed. He had forgotten that the word had several different meanings. "_Xanfv'an'. _It means. Um, It has a couple of different meanings. The first part can mean 'dream quest' or 'dream scape'; the other half of the word denotes lovers, or spirits meant to be together."

"Sort of like soulmates?" She turned to look at him, and he suddenly turned away.

"Y-yeah." Modo forced himself to look into her eyes. "But it's has a more deeper meaning than the idea soulmates. Much deeper."

Amaris suddenly felt like she was drowning as her body rushed with heat up to her face. She knew exactly what he meant and she was terrified for him. She turned her head and coughed lightly, "So it could mean 'lover's dreamscape' or 'loversquest'?"

"It was said that If a pair were of a good match they could actually, uhhm, copulate, without actually using their bodies. They'd enter a dreamstate where they would meet and..." Modo couldn't pull himself away from the intensity of her eyes when she turned back to him. _Breathe Modo, breathe. Think of it as training when you might have to explain this to Rimfire_. "This wouldn't actually be a bonding, mind you, but it sometimes does prelude to it because it shows a lot of trust."He could have sworn her face went white. He took the binder away from her lap, "Maybe we should continue this talk some other time when you're feeling better." _A good thing too because I'm starting to get a little hot under the collar.

* * *

_

The days went by and Throttle seemed to need a lot more space. His attitude tended to be more snappish and distant; even his bike was having an uneasy time dealing with its rider and would have said something if it could talk. However, just because he wasn't always with his bro's didn't mean he wasn't doing anything. His bike would sometimes be found parked outside of the library, trying to find anything about telepathy in order to defend themselves from the Den'arith's next attack. The other times, bike and rider wouldn't show on the map, disappearing for hours on end. His bro's respected his need of distance because Limburger wasn't making any moves since his building was being rebuilt at an amazing pace, and the Den'arith wasn't making any local news.

Amaris went back to work, using a cane for awhile until her leg was able to bear weight, her brace looked like an exo-skeleton around her leg, hip and waist for support. She was unable to help in lifting or restraining, but it didn't mean she was useless as she worked long hours in the lab. Sometimes when she was able to leave off in the afternoons Modo would meet up with her and they would talk over the binder. She was learning a lot and in her spare time was practicing when she made an unnerving discovery.

The day she was able to take off her brace, Modo met her at the Garage. "You wanted to meet me?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." Amaris said, placing the binder on the work table, her face all business, "I want you to attack me."

"What?" Modo was shocked.

"I want you to attack my mind. I need to see if I can handle it." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "The book helps, really It does, but Modo text never covers real experience. I feel it changing, my empathy. I swear I'm not getting images from the dogs anymore but words. Words!"

The dogs, who had been watching all this, looked at each other. They had been taken everywhere with her for the past couple of days and were even allowed now to sleep in her room. Not on the bed yet, but that didn't matter. They studied the grey mouse as he clenched his fists.

"I can't!" Modo shook his head, "I don't have the talent needed for it, and it's totally appalling for me to do so. To attack your mind is like raping it and I won't do it."

"Then how can I defend myself against that Den'arith?" She turned away from him, her hands shaking as she placed them on the work bench to still them, "Den'arith hasn't gone away, it's waiting. And it wants me; I swear I feel eyes sometimes when I'm alone. I don't know why it wants me so bad.. I just..."

Modo ached to see her in so much pain. Slowly he wrapped his arms her shoulders and place his head atop of hers, taking in the scent of her shampoo, "Darlin'..."

He felt more than just her body shiver, her mind rippled liked water as he nuzzled her hair, "Don't you worry darlin'. I'll be here to protect you."

"But how can you protect me, when it's all telekinetic?" She asked softly, trying to hide the worry in her voice. She didn't want him to die, why should he die because he might love her?

He slowly turned her to face him, having a need to see her eyes. He looked down into the eyes of gold, green and blue swirled in worry and he couldn't stop wanting her, even when she was upset.

Amaris felt the metal arm go around her waist as his flesh hand caressed her jawline. Her eyes never leaving his. "Modo...?"

She placed her hands on his chest plate, determined to push him away, even as his hand cradled her neck and he brought his head down.

He brushed his lips against hers once, twice, before he was certain she wouldn't run from him. Her lips were soft and responsive even as he pressed himself against her. He felt her hands relax and slowly make their way towards his shoulders.

"Well, Well, well. Isn't this a nice turn of events?" A clipped, husky voice came from the garage doors.

* * *

Oh footnotes time once again. _Nani Yatten no?_ loosely translated by Todd & Erika Geers means "What the hell are you doing?" Meanwhile _Anata o ikenai donaru desu_ also loosly translates into "Kindly do not shout."  



	19. ensnared

_**Chapter 19**_

Vinnie grinned as Charley sat beside him on the park bench. They had just come out the movie theater bursting with energy from watching "Korosive Conspiracy", that Charley suggested walking it off. It made him just walk on cloud nine when she put her arm around his while they walked. _A date_, he nearly crowed out, _I'm finally on a date with Charley! _

"You enjoying yourself, Charley girl?" Vinnie asked as when they finally sat down, he leaned back against the bench, placing his arm around the woman's shoulders. She grinned up at him and leaned closer, "Most definatley, but I think we should head out for some lunch."

"Now your talking, sweetheart! So what will be? The usual Hot dogs and root beer?" Vinnie watched as she got up and smiled at him.

"Actually I was thinking about subs down at that deli on.." Charley's smile faded as she looked past Vinnie. "Hey, isn't this the same place where we got attacked?"

Vinnie turned around, still seated on the bench as he scanned the trees behind them, "I guess so sweetheart, but why should it matter?"

"Because for some reason I feel as if someone's just stepped over my grave." Charley involuntarily shivered, a hand coming up to close the top of her shirt as her eyes became haunted. Vinnie stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, babe. Let's get out of here and head to th- YOU!" Vinnie had just turned around to lead Charley to his bike when he caught sight of the tall angular Den'arith in his way. He gritted his teeth and tugged Charley behind him as he took a defensive stance, "What do you want?"

"Your death, obviously. It's why I was hired." It grinned, showing flat teeth and pointed incisors as it's eyes glittered blue. It's voice was only a light rasp and it ran Vinnie's blood cold.

"However.." The Den'arith crouched low, it long fingers flexing, " I am most...hungry!"

Charley screamed; It moved too fast for even Vinnie and it had it's long fingers wrapped around the mouse's neck, lifting him a few inches from the ground. "Ah.. Alas, I am just going to have deal...with take out! How I despise fast food."

Vinnie growled as his body refused to respond and kick the Den'arith's face in. The world began to get hazy, and he couldn't breathe. _Run, Charley! Get my bike and run! _

If Charley was telepathic she would have told him that it was impossible because she was frozen in terror. A sickly cold chill running up her spine and into her head. "Put him down! Leave us alone!"

"Oh, I will.." The creature said mockingly, "But first I wish to have a snack first.."

Charley was grateful when the darkness came blissfully quick.

* * *

The Den'arith disdainfully slung the white mouse over his shoulder with ease in order to grip the woman by her waist with the other arm. As much as he preferred his meals come to him, there was something strangely satisfying about having to work for your supper. The red headed woman they called Charley was not as much of a meal. Very little in the way of negative thoughts, and even though he'd never been able to digest positive memories before, he could see them. They were filled with memories of friends and loved ones. He allowed himself to snort at the womans beliefs. Love was a fallacy, a figment of the imagination. Everyone allowed to get close to oneself to achieve an 'ideal dream' was just another person to stab you in the back. To leave you broken and alone. Pain was the only true existence.

He had been born hating the universe. His sole purpose was to destroy Plutarkians, wasn't it? It was too disheartening to know that he couldn't even bring peace to the souls of his people because he didn't even know what Plutarkians looked like!

Tightening his grip on the woman, he moved quickly, dropping ideas into human minds as he ran past them. _Nothing but the wind. It might be a ghost. Just your imagination_.

Now it was time to collect the other three..

* * *

The red speed bike's AI was waiting patiently for it's riders for over thirty minutes. It scanned the park as far as it could and then sensed a scuffle. The motor was turned off, but the bike's AI over rode the system with practiced ease. It registered the body signature of the Den'arith, and it's two riders. With it's combative knowledge, it knew that to fight this alone would result in its dismantlement, or worse, an EMP pulse strong enough to erase it banks. It began to send out a silent distress call to the other bikes.

* * *

Throttle's back was to his bike as he took in everything. Amaris was cornered between the worktable and Modo's hips, the metal arm braced around the woman's narrow waist. He gritted his teeth as his arms crossed over his chest. His glasses slid slightly down his nose, his red bionic eyes glowing over the rims. Amaris looked dazed as she stared at Throttle.

"It seems like someone actually knows how to make a pass at a woman, doesn't it?" Throttle's voice was sharp as he made his way closer to the pair. The dogs, sensing something amiss, backed away towards one of the tables.

"Something I can do for ya...bro?" Modo's voice had a bit of steel to it, his flesh hand giving Amaris' shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah, you can get your metal mitt off Amaris." Throttle growled and pulled his right fist back. Modo moved the woman behind him before she had a chance to say anything and caught the punch in his metal hand. Throttle slammed his other fist against Modo's chest, knocking him backwards and grinned, "Seems like the mama's boy finally got the guts to chase something other than apron strings."

"Stop it..."Amaris moved away from behind Modo. _No, this isn't happening! _"You're friends.. Stop it!"

Modo's eye glowed as his anger went up a notch and he threw his metal fist at Throttles face; the tan mouse caught the wrist and flung the large grey over him and into the wall. Pivoting he lunged at the grey, both were throwing punches but most were getting blocked.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." Throttle said through gritted teeth as one of his punches connected. "Do you think a backwater cave hickmouse is something she'd ever want?"

"Yeah, well I may be an idiot, but for someone who's got a lot brains you're being an air head for going after someone who doesn't want you!" Modo growled and since both fists were being blocked, he swung his tail around and whipped it across Throttle's face.

Amaris gasped, too afraid to get in the middle of this fight. "Stop it! Please!"

Throttle winced as the grey tail slapped off his glasses and caught his left eye, making it water. His anger boiled, "And how would you know that she doesn't prefer me! At least I _know_ her from _xanfv'an'_! What's your excuse!"

The words threw Modo's mind for a loop. It was one thing to see it on paper, and for Amaris to be so interested in it; it was another thing when someone voiced that it happened, and it wasn't with him. _No...!_

Throttle took the pause as his advantage and slammed his fist across the blind side of large mouse's face. Modo reeled away, breathing heavily, "My...excuse?"

He moved fast enough for Throttle to be caught; unable to stop the metal hand from clenching the tan mouse around the neck, Modo's face a mask of rage, "I Love Her!"

"Stop it Modo! Stop it!" Amaris screamed as Throttle was flung against the tall storage case holding spare parts, her worse nightmares come true. Throttle gave a shout of pain as an alternator fell on his shoulder, causing the mouse to hear a distinct crack.

Modo however didn't hear this as he was going in for the charge...

"Stop this.." Amaris bit her lip to hold them back but the tears began to flow as she began to hyperventilate, "please... **_SSSSTTTOOOOOOOOOOP!_** "

A blue flash of explosive energy filled the garage, and Amaris was thrown back stumbling onto the floor and against the upright toolbox. Coughing, she looked at the two mice on the floor, their bodies smoking from the impact, but there didn't seemed to be no damage done to them- except for the damage they did to themselves. She heard the sound of footsteps and a laughter that made her on edge. "My, my, my. You seemed to have survived my blast enough to stay awake."

Amaris finally got a good look at the Den'arith. It was taller than Modo by a good six inches, but it's body was lithe. What she had taken for as it's natural state of a shell was nothing but blackened armor that seemed to shine and absorb light at once. It's fingers seemed too long for its palms, the forearms had ridging to it. The legs had a more animal like stance, it's ankle and heel joints larger and longer than a humans as it walked on what Amaris considered the balls of it's feet, which were clawed. The long, angular face had sunken in cheeks, revealing sharp bones, and a narrow mouth. But what was interesting was it's eyes. They glittered in the slightest bit of light, refracting back in a hypnotic shade of blue.

It smiled, at least that's what the woman took it for, and revealed flat teeth but long sharp incisors. "Are we done with the biological intake?" The Den'arith's voice rasped with an eloquent tone, but still gave Amaris that icy feeling in the center of her spine.

"Who, are you?" Amaris heard the fear in her own voice as it raised it's eyes ridges higher. "I know what you are, but who are you?"

The Den'arith's laugh was low and without humor. "My name? It is not pronounceable in your despicable language. However, if one can loosely translate it, I am Leontes."

His eyes glittered and suddenly, Amaris had the feeling of weightlessness. The dogs growled from somewhere behind her. The white shepard's mouth pulled back into a snarl as his companion's brown muzzle revealed equally sharp white teeth, crouching down. Paladin ran to lead the attack, aiming for it's enemies throat as Cavalier went for the legs.

"Paladin- NO!" Amaris cried as the blue eyes of Leontes flared and something powerful erupted in front of her four-legged friends, a yelp of shock heard and the two shepards laid on their sides, their furs smoking. Her heart ached, her eyes burned and the Den'arith laughed, "Ah.. Yess.. Yess! You are a delicacy. Even now your pain fills me! Sleep, Amaris."

Amaris' eyes unwillingly closed against the sight of her animals and friends, her body lax. The Den'arith grinned as he placed her over his shoulder and began putting the other two in a van, eager to create his meal.

* * *

In the silence of the garage, someone's ears were ringing- or was that the phone? Paladin's ribs ached as he staggered up on all fours. The ringing was definitely the phone and it came to a stop at the sound of the answering machine, "Hi this the Last Chance Garage. I'm either with a client or unable to hear the phone so please leave a message. Thanks. BEEP"

"Charuri? Charuri, it is mister Hogosha.." Paladin forced himself to move to the nearest phone, his muscles screaming in protest as he lifted and moved the receiver off the phone with his nose. He gave a strained, but audible "huruuff."

"Who is this?" Hogosha said, his voice slightly raised in alarm. "Amarisu? Is that you?"

Paladin gave a weak whine and then struggled to think, struggling with his long mouth and canine teeth to whisper the one word that would bring rescue to his mistress, "Help..."

* * *

Amaris groaned as she registered multiple pains along her body. Her wrists chaffing, her back meeting with a cold wall, and her hip acting up. As her eyes began to focus in the dimness of the room, she saw a small light near a table. It was Throttle, with the Den'arith Leontes over him working a laser. "What are you doing to him! Get away from him!"

The laser was placed down as Leontes said casually, "He has a collarbone fracture. I am trying to repair it." Her jaw dropped and even without seeing it, the creature chuckled, "Why such the shock? We Den'arith's were once great healers. Oh, don't think of it as a good deed. I prefer my meals to be without any exterior pains interrupting how I use them."

As Leontes continued his work on the tan mouse, Amaris looked around to take in her situation and noticed that a bar was placed between her wrists and her ankles had a short chain to the wall. She couldn't see due to the shadows, but she heard a soft groan and and a whisper of her name.

"It's me, Amaris." Charley's voice was tired as she struggled with her bonds, which weren't has heavily fortified as the bros, or oddly enough, Amaris'. But they kept her pined to the wall and unable to so much as get a foot away from her space. As she was shrouded in darkness, she could see Amaris easily under the dim light above her friend and the situation they were all in.

The bros were a few feet away from the wall in a half circle, clasped in heavy irons and a strange set of stocks made of what Charley knew was Plutarkian Glass Steel. Modo and a separate set of stocks and chains were on either side of Amaris. On the far end, Vinnie was to her right in similar chains. The white mouse hadn't moved since she woke up, and unlike the mice, she could easily move her neck around. She watched as Vinnie's eyes moved from the back of their lids and a groan escaped him. Realizing he was restrained, his body tried to shove against the bonds with a growl. He caught sight of the table and what laid on it and then turned to the sound of Modo groaning.

The laser was set aside as Leontes hefted the mouse with ease and placed him securely in the restraints. He pulled out a small capsule and snapped it, wafting it under Throttle's nose.

Throttle awoke with a start, and then his eyes scanned the room, and he knew they were trapped.

I have been waiting most patiently for all of you, and now we can begin.." the Den'arith said in a pleased manner...


	20. Nightmare

_CHAPTER 20_

Vinnie was exhausted, but unfortunately it wasn't from being physical. He had no idea how long they had been in this underground hell hole but he knew that his bro's and Amaris couldn't possibly handle much more. He saw how the Den'arith was using them. One by one he tried to go through the mice's minds and pull out the worst of memories; making them go through hell all over again. It hadn't made sense why he wasn't using Amaris the same way. Why she wasn't screaming and talking in half sentences, being forced to relive her own horrors. A swift turn of his head to look , rewarded with a sharp pain, and he saw why.

Her face had gone whiter than his fur, and was soaked in tears as her body shuddered. Not only was it was forcing his bro's to relive nightmares, the bastard was making sure she shared it, forcing her empathy to it's limits. The white mouse gritted his teeth as once again their captor, who called himself Leontes, tried to infiltrate his mind but he refused to give up.

"Quite impressive." the Den'arith muttered, as once again withdrew his attack, feeling it go nowhere. He had gotten full some time ago; however, curiosity was making him use what resources he had already acquired. He sneered at the mouse. "I am surprised. Out of all of you, the loudmouth seems to have the most surprising mental talents." At this he tried one more push against the white mouse's blocks, earning nothing. He hid his disappointment with a turn towards Amaris.

"Ah, as I am full for the moment I shall have to refrain from further activities until later. However..." Leontes set his eyes on Charlie, causing her eyes to go blank as he unshackled her. "Just so you don't come up with any ideas of escaping."

Vinnie stared daggers, even as the stocks held him in place, as the Den'arith chuckled in it's cold rasping way. Holding Charlie close to him, as he watched the mouse's expression.

"You may have talent mouse, but you're far from intelligent." Leontes shut off the lights as he tugged Charlie away, leaving our heros in darkness.

Amaris felt an icy wind on her skin and she couldn't stop her body from shivering, the aching mess that she was felt numb in her mind, as her eyes saw nothing but blackness. She couldn't discern how long they had been in the psychic psycho's clutches, her body told her a few hours while her mind seemed to register months. Her throat felt sore as she let out a series of coughing fits. She felt the metallic taste in her mouth and cursed.

"Amaris? A?" His voice was so soft she thought she was hallucinating.

"Vin?" She echoed out, hating how even as a whisper it sounded so feeble.

"Yeah, doll, it's me. No hallucination sounds this good." Vinnie couldn't keep the relief from his voice as he heard the sound of her chains moving and a soft groan.

"Where's Charlie? And the guys?"

"He took Charlie with him." Amaris could hear the pain in his voice, "Gods know what he's doing to her."

He heard his voice break as he admitted to one of his deepest fears into the darkness, and he felt his eyes wanting to water. The next sound he heard startled him.

Amaris softly shushed towards his voice, as one would to a child, "It'll be okay Vinnie, don't get upset." As she shushed again quietly she heard a shaky sigh that sounded almost like a sob. "Vinnie, we need you. Scared as I am to say this, right now you're the only one with a clear head. Don't give up..."

"Who says I'm giving up, kitten?" Vinnie wanted to curse for giving Amaris another reason to worry. He was a hero dammit, you don't fall to pieces in the middle of a fight- you blow something up! You whip tail! You take down every nasty bad guy out til you've gotten it out of you system, but you don't cry!

"But why did he bring Charlie? And why didn't I get anything from you?" Her voice sounded like it was slipping.

"That's easy lil' sis." Vinnie hopped she wasn't going into the comatose trance that his bros were in. "My old man was military; I learned how to block my memories a long time ago. As for why he brought Charlie, it was to make sure there would be no rescues. But it seems now like there's no way out and those rotten stinkfish are gonna win..."

The silence in his ears was deafening those first few seconds, "Amaris? Lil Sis?"

"There's always a way out Vinnie." Her voice was even, and calm. Like a leader's would when they've come to a decision. "The one thing that bugs me is if Plutarkians killed the Den'ariths, why is one working for them?"

"The universe may be wild and wooly, but it's also twisted as hell." Vinnie muttered sagely.

* * *

Paladin ignored the pain in his arm and ribs as he moved swiftly through the night, following the scant scent of his mistress' trail along with those of the other-world mice. The scent had weakend in three days time, but he was determined. Cavalier followed as best as he could, his once long fur now singed with a good couple layer of skin gone in some areas. They had to weave past civilians and the employees of the Plutarkians through out the night. Now, as he lead the way to the end of the trail, dawn was staring to approach as he came upon an abandoned construction site. The wind stirred and the air began to smell of rain as the sound of a footstep came from behind them.

* * *

"Awaken.. Awaken.." 

Amaris felt a few gentle taps before a hard backhand met her across the face. She forced her eyes to take on a drowsy look as the pain made her eyes water. The Den'arith looked as if he was smiling. "So good of you to join me, my pet. I do enjoy these little moments, but I am hungry.." A sharp fingernail went under her chin and turned her towards the tan and grey mouse.

"Leave them alone.." She rasped out, her throat dry as she felt the cold probe of Leontes enter her mind and she feebly fought him off.

"Come, come pet." Leontes said condescending, "I have a present for you..."

Her eyes lost the vision of the dimly lit room, and entered a world of white and greys. She looked around and realized no one was there. After a moment, a figure started to emerge and walk towards her. As the being began to become clear, she bit her lip and fear crawled up her spine. "Oh.. Oh no..."

Vinnie could only watch as a lone tear escaped through Amaris face as she muttered sadly. "Amaris? Kitten, what's going on?"

She found that this time she could hear what was happening outside of her mind in the real world, but what was facing her was the sardonic grin, and dark eyes of someone she knew.

"Tsuyoshi" She choked out as she shook her head, "oh no.. not you, please.."

"Yeah. Me." Tsuyoshi's bitter sharp voice replied darkly


	21. Inner Turmoil

Ch 21

She knew that it was bound to happen, that at sometime the Den'arith would filter through her mind and finally bring up a ghost from her past. She heard the Den'arith chuckle sarcastically. "Your beloved man" Leontes hissed as he emerged along with Modo and Throttle. Their movements slow and struggling as they followed against their wills. Both looked horrible and tortured in new ways. The Den'arith seemed to have kept them in their worst nightmares long after he broke the connection from her. He had shown her memories, horrible things of the past; and some of them before the war that they weren't proud of. Modo's body seemed to be eighty percent metal; more cyborg than mouse. And he looked horrified as he caught sight of her and then tried to hide, shielding his face from her mumbling sadly. Throttle was not in any better shape as the cybernetics were gone and left damaged sockets bloodied and his right knee was bending and snapping painfully. Tsuyoshi looked with distain at the mice as he sauntered his way to her. Amaris found that she couldn't move her feet, so she choose to stay still and face him.

"You've made such interesting choices my lady," Tsuyoshi gripped the katana that was in his right hand as his left cupped her face. "I suppose I should be flattered." he sneered, "That no one on the planet was good enough for you after I died. But still, such poor choices in potentials. They've broken so easily."

***

There weren't many guards around the exact perimeter of where Amaris would be. Whatever that creature was had made sure that not even the guards would come near. Cavalier hit the mental barrier with a growl as soon as he was through. He could smell fear in its purest form in this level, even as the mistress' guardian ran beside them. Paladin had slowed behind them for a moment, being the barrier was harder for him to break through on, but it didn't seem to bother the person that was with them. As the winds whipped wildly and caused the rain to fall in a torrential downpour outside. Cavalier braced against the winds at the ready inside. "Steady." Said the deep voice of the tall man, concentration foremost on his mind. He had traveled far to save her and his abilities were not as strong on this land as it was in his home. "Princess, I am here." He said softly as the metal doors began to bend off its hinges.

***

No matter how hard she tried to deny that this was Tsuyoshi, that this was a horrible psychic trick; his touch and voice pierced her deeply even as her tears began to fall. Tsuyoshi's face came closer, his lips brushing hers, "Poor thing, were you subjected to hooking up with monsters other than yourself? I mean look at them!" He moved away from her, "They all have got baggage, princess. Can they really bare the weight of yours as well? I did, and look what happened to me you ungrateful bitch. You should have died with the rest of us." He growled at her and then a wicked gleam came to his eyes. "However, I'll be glad to take one of your friends here as.. Collateral until you do. So which one shall it be Amaris? Tan or grey?" His sword pointed to either mouse respectively. The Den'arith seemed to be at some point of ecstasy, its eyes half closed. Amaris was trying to suppress her despair, knowing the possibility that if the mind believed it would die then the body would follow. "Stop it. Leave them out of this. I won't choose."

"Oh? Then I'll choose for you." his grin was pure evil, something that her onetime fiancée would never have on his face. He then looked at them both for a moment and then shrugged. "Both are not worthy to even be a friend." He said before raising his sword and going for the charge. "Worthless!"

*****

Vincent could only be a spectator as he watched quietly from the sidelines. It was all he could do was watch and hope for an opening. He had been using his tail to find a lock or keypad behind the stocks with no success. He heard Charley shifting in her chains and was glad she wasn't in the same type of stocks. He gritted his teeth as he heard her moan in pain and her restraints' gave a slight rattle. "Stop…… I won't choose.." Amaris' voice alarmed him, something rang in his head that this was the final stroke of the Den'arith, the kitten's lips were turning blue. Desperate, he began to struggle with the reserves of strength. He had to try and break out of his stocks. He gasped for air and suddenly took note that the air smelled differently; it smelled clean as if from the outside and his ears picked up a high whistling sound…

*****

Modo had no idea how long his last reprieve of that demented psycho was but he suddenly found him self pulled to somewhere, and then he was in front of Amaris. She looked barely there as if she was fading in and out somehow; her eyes so tired there were dark circles under them as if she hadn't slept. His nightmare was on him again, the last one was of Karbunkle ripping his body away and turning him fully into a cyborg. He felt like he was that even now. Gears rumbling and a full body of metal, barely any flesh or fur left. The Den'arith wouldn't let him run as he saw her eyes, painfully sad, beautiful, gentle, and compassionate. _'I'm not worth it anymore' _he thought, his heart felt like it was being stabbed over and over; all he could do was turn away and hide his face. "Don't look at me. Please don't look at me that way" his voice barely whispered because in his ears it didn't sound like his anymore.

"Tsuyoshi.." Her voice was so full of pain and confusion. He slowly separated his metal fingers and peeked through them. The man looked just like he had in Modo's dream, but had more of a presence in this reality. This man looked clean with no marks on him and he watched as the man drew close enough to the woman that it seemed they were kissing.

That's when he heard a low growl next to him and for the first time he realized Throttle was there.

Although his eyes were torn out the Den'arith made sure he could still witness what was in front of him and made sure he was still in pain from a fall he had from a failed rescue back on Mars. He saw the Asian man move towards Amaris with controlled violence in his posture. And he could barely make out what the man said but the look in petite woman's eyes said volumes. He could see something white the man was holding aiming it at him and a growl escaped his lips. It was then he heard a metal grinding sound as the man said "Tan or grey?" in a tone that spoke of treachery, that he would kill them both. He heard Amaris' voice in a way he hadn't before. The desperation was heard clear in her voice and it made him hurt. _'Would Carbine have ever sounded like that about me?'_

He saw the man charge and Throttle tried again in vain to move his feet. He could barely move his hands, and his mind could find no way out of the attack. He saw the man raise what he was holding, in a swing that would cut both mice down, and braced.

***

She tried to make Tsuyoshi disappear, but the Den'arith had a firm grip on his image. She struggled to move and found that she could, but it was too slow. Panting she suddenly heard a whistling from far off; barely registering through the haze of pain, she felt cool moist winds caress her skin. And she realized that besides the Denarith there was someone else, a situation that brought fear to her soul, that she realized she had hidden so deep in her psyche that she was unaware all this time.

Something in her mind suddenly snapped loose.

***

Throttle had been waiting, braced for the inevitable swing of what he now saw as a sword; watching with his phantom eyes the end of his life.

"You will not! Yamette!" Amairs' voice was clear and sharp. She was suddenly in front of him, of them! He found he could move better suddenly but couldn't stop what he saw.

The petite woman's hand went high above her, gracefully met the sword; drawing it down in an arc and around in what seemed like slow motion, towards her self.


	22. Worth

Ch22

A small gasp let out and she could taste iron in her mouth as the sword entered her abdominal smoothly but not all the way. Her actions seemed to have taken both the Den'arith and Tsuyoshi completely by surprise. The two mice could only stand there.

"Worthless?" Amaris' voice was sharp and clear. Tsuyoshi gaped in surprise, revealing the reactions of the Den'arith. "No one is worthless unless they deem themselves as such-" She coughed and the sword slid deeper as her right hand reached and touched Tsuyoshi, placing it gingerly on his cheek. "Throughout.. Pain.. No one.. Was worthless to me.."

"Amaris!" Throttle shouted as a sensation of cleansing went through him, clearing his mind completely. He finally able to move, the injuries that held him in place had gone. It was then he felt the sensation of wind and the sound of creaking metal. He hurried to the woman's side as the man faded along with his sword, both he and Modo catching her as she slid to the ground. The wound was bleeding, coating her shirt in red.

"Believe it's not real darlin'." Modo whispered, gripping her right hand as Throttle placed his hands over the wound, trying to staunch the flow. "You're fine. Believe it.. Believe it's not real.." His throat felt tight, suppressing the urge to scream. She coughed again and Throttle hissed as his fingers became coated in blood. From somewhere the Den'arith was snickering in delight, but he was ignored.

"B-boys.?" Amaris focused hard, suddenly seeing lines and pathways alight behind her eyes. Trails of thought were made apparent to her as something surged inside. She gasped as the pain was almost too much, it was causing her to almost loose sight..

"Yeah babe?" Throttle studied her intently, her lips turning from a rose shade to blue.

"Go.. Ahead of me." She whispered.

***

Vinnie became distracted from the bending of the door as he heard deep gasping breaths coming from the other stocks. "Bro's! Bros you alright? Say something!" He would have done somersaults if he could; they hadn't spoken in so long he had begun to worry.

Throttle coughed, a dull pain in near his shoulder and his back aching. "Vin? What's going on?"

"Something's behind the door!" Charley's voice croaked , "Get ready, cuz from the sound of it I don't think it's a bad guy."

Modo turned his head, ignoring pain to look for Amaris in the room and found that she was eye to eye with the Den'arith, neither of the moving but the woman's face was growing paler. "She's still mind locked with that freak!"

And finally the door busted open in a fury of tornado strength winds.

****

"Damn you!" Leontes looked around, and found that he couldn't grip the mind of the mice. Not even the other woman. He looked around to look back at his prize.

The blank scene he had made had slipped away as he turned and suddenly he was in an empty courtyard with buildings ablaze. Heat washed over him as an explosion went off, followed by another on the other side. He felt suddenly trapped and claustrophobic.

"Charming scene isn't it?" The woman's voice, the one they called Amaris, seemed to come out of nowhere. "I hadn't realized this was a real memory until a moment ago."

The Den'arith looked around for the woman, but all he could see was the flames getting closer the heat making him too warm. "One side of me just really hates you.." Her mocking laughter sounded high pitched as it reverberated against the enflamed walls, "But now, I find you're simply.. Misguided.."

A circle of flame surrounded him, erupting through the ground, taking away vital air from his breath. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am called this language The Bad-Luck Princess." He screamed as hot mental tendrils' shot into his mind, "And you have just crossed my path, refugee of Dione."

**

The winds whipped around and the metal door whirled off its hinges as if it were wood; scooping up the Den'arith and slamming it into a wall, causing the ceiling above him to collapse. Vincent heard a high sound, painful to his ears and suddenly he found himself free, the stocks in several pieces. He ran over to Charley to protect her from the winds and get her restraints off. "What is it? What's happening?" Charley had to raise her voice close to Vinnie's ear to be heard.

"No clue sweetheart." Vinnie watched as his bros' stocks also fell apart, but the others couldn't hold themselves up just yet and fell to their knees. He watched as Amaris, now staring catatonic into emptiness was still attached to her chains and the wall. He saw Throttle try to stand up, heard him calling the woman's name; and was slammed down and back from the force of the winds. Modo tried as well to get near their friend but found himself also in the same position.

****

Amaris' thoughts surge through in her determination to find an answer that had perplexed her. If the Den'arith's echo was hatred against the Plutarkians, why was this being working for them. Mentally she dodged his emotions and memories, squashing the temptations of an eye for an eye, until she found what she was looking for. It was in a small corner of his mind something that could only be signified a possibly of a type of dyslexia that was more than just chemically induced. Her mind saw it as a jangled up tangled weave. And noticed that somehow the image of what was a Plutarkian did not match up. The creature it signified as Plutarkian had to be fiction.

_Dear god, if it's not false then he's been annihilating the wrong race._

With the skill of a surgeon she found the base of entanglement, slicing it as if it were an incurable infection of small intestine, and reattached the two ends properly. The thought Leontes had now properly connected, she physically emerged from the other side of the complex; bringing down the tunnel of flame the Den'arith had been restrained in. The assassin blinked once. His blue eyes shaking. She didn't even need to say a word; she saw it in his eyes the realization that he had been tampered with and now his mind was straight.

Suddenly, Leontes disappeared, and Amaris was left in the flames of her memory.

*****

Vincent registered the high sound again and witnessed the restraints on Amaris completely obliterate in front of him. Then they met their rescuer just as he showed up in front of Amaris, catching her as she slid away from the wall. He seemed monstrously tall and dressed in flowing grey and black clothes. His hair was in varying long lengths and wild, the nose long almost beak-like at an angle; his angular face made his large strange eyes stand out even more. The long fingers with their claw length nails gently touched the woman's catatonic eyes to close them. She looked so childlike as he picked her up.

Cavalier and Paladin had come in, sniffing about from afar. They looked at the being, who turned to them and nodded.

"Wait!" Throttle shouted over the wind even as Modo was hollering, "Let her go!"

The being turned to them as the ceiling began to crumble, but the rubble didn't touch anyone. "You have failed. You have yet to attest to my eyes that either of you are worthy of my princess." And suddenly the gust of wind was pressurized against their bodies and the floor as the being seemed to float on the winds, flying high and disappearing against the rain and clouds.

Not even the howl of the winds could consume Modo's voice.


	23. After the Flames

Chapter 23

After the flame....

The flames had disappeared as soon as she had to witness through the memory. Her mother's blood coating Oroshi's clothing as she was shot in the back. And as he called the winds it caused the fire to tunnel around them and her to black out.

Darkness. _God it's so dark…_

She felt this odd limbo of floating, or being carried. Voices far too distant, could barely be head. She felt so cold inside after the anger and desperation had gone.

_Lonely… I'm so lonely.._

_{I'm Lonely too.} _The voice sounded like Charley.

_Am I dead? _Amaris' fluttered her eyes. She felt a hand, warm and reassuringly familiar.

_{No. I don't think so. I don't want you to be.} _The hand squeezed hers reassuringly, as her floating self seem to go in a circle instead of straight. _{You're one of the few girl friends I've ever had. You've been with me since we were kids, nothing can change that. You're family and I love you.}_

_But, I'm no good Charlene. I've made such a mess. _Amaris could register tears but couldn't feel them. _I could have gotten everyone killed. I'm the Bad Luck Princess, a monster…._

_{Now you stop that!} _Charley admonished, reaffirming her grip on Amaris' hand. _{I don't know where or why you have that idea, but I never once believed it.} _She could hear the smile in Charley's voice as she said _{Now come here.}._

_I can't see you. Charley, where are you?_ Amaris became scared as she moved her head and couldn't see anything. She flexed her body as she felt a semblance of gravity.

_{I'm right here} _Her arm suddenly rose and the hand that held hers became more visible as the rest of her best friend came into view. As they came eye to eye, Charlene smiled. _{Knew you could find me.}_

******

Charley woke up with her eyes wide open, a moist cloth gently going across her forehead. Her eyes slowly came into focus as Vinnie's worried face came into view. He broke into a small relieved smile. "Hey, babe. Welcome back."

"Wh-where are we?" Her throat and lips felt so dry as she rasped out her question. She felt the cloth being placed on her forehead gently as Vinnie covered one of his hands in hers.

"The Scoreboard. It was the closest place." He gave her hand a squeeze, "Goddess help me, I thought I'd lost you for a moment there.."

"Amaris? Where is she?" Charley tried to rise up but her body felt achy, cold, weak and sore.

"Easy, doll, easy" She had never seen him like this. He was so sober and thoughtful and gentle. She knew something was seriously wrong as Vincent looked down and away.

"She's gone."

"Gone?" Her voice rose in panic.

"Taken, after we were freed. We were barely able to get out before Limburger's goons came in. And.." He sighed running his other hand across his face. "Let just say, I've never seem Modo or Throttle like that."

They had caused some serious hurt on the goon squad, more than he thought was necessary, which said a lot. It was one thing if the goons were injured during explosions, loosing teeth, breaking bones on a punch and whatnot. It was another to walk by them carrying an unconscious Charley and wondering if your bros purposely made sure that they all really bleed almost to death.

Charley relaxed and placed her hand over his as she saw shadows goes across his eyes. She decided to change the subject, "How long have I been out?"

"It's the next day, late night." He said vaguely, "We were held for quite awhile there. I was waiting till someone woke up so I could get you a change of clothes."

"Why couldn't the guys..?" Charley's mind pushed her body aches aside as she crawled upwards to lean against the arm of the couch she was laying on.

Vinnie shook his head. "By the time we got here they barely had enough energy to clean up and go to bed. They've been out just as long as you have. Only they haven't woken up yet." He shifted his ear listening and then nodded, sure he had heard the breathing sounds of his bros.

"Well, now that I'm awake." Charley said after a while of silence. "Do you think you can head to the garage and get me some clothes? I'm not going to sleep anytime soon."

Vinnie smiled, "You got it! I'll be back faster than you could cook a hot dog! I was just waiting for someone to wake up, so I could get moving." He impulsively kissed her forehead and was off. His bike waiting for him, but there was no sign of the other two. He assumed they would be where they were last left. Modo's would be at the garage, but where would Throttle's bike be?

Charley watched Vinnie leave, her hand going to where the Martian mouse had kissed her. As she struggled to stand and head to the restroom, she let her dream wash over her and sighed as she relived it. Was it really a dream? It seemed so surreal. Did Amaris somehow visit her mentally or had Charley been searching for her friend in her sleep? Her thoughts were intruded by her nose- god she stunk. Locking the bathroom door she undressed and turned on the shower. Glad that the pipes were attached to a huge water heater as she heated her body up; getting the grime off the body parts Vinnie thankfully didn't try to wipe down. She sighed blissfully as the water soothed her muscles and took her time.

*******

Vinnie was a bit shocked to find the garage had been closed down and locked up tight, a scorch mark on the auto door was the only evidence outside of a problem. But what was odd was the sign "On Vacation" that Charley had used rarely was up on the door. Using the spare key, he opened the door to find both rides there, obviously turned completely off. He bypassed them and turned on the lights. The place was a mess, overturned parts and a broken storage case. He shook his head "Man, glad Charley's not here to see this."

He took the stairs two at a time to Charley's room. He quickly found her duffel bag and packed it with the basics; Pants, shirt, and as he was grabbing a pair of pajamas for her, he noticed at the bottom of the drawer was a silky fabric. He quickly shut it before the urge to take it out would result a certain woman being totally pissed at him. As he went to the bathroom to grab her toothbrush, towel and a bottle of aspirins, he remembered something kind of vital.

He almost felt like he shouldn't as he stared at the dresser. Even though he knew Charley was at the scoreboard, he felt that any moment as soon as he opened the drawer he would hear her scream at him. Frowning, he opened the top drawer, and immediately became a thirteen year old boy.

He never knew the girl of his dreams liked wearing lace underwear so much. The ratio of Lace vs. Cotton was nearly overwhelming. Gently he touched a pair of lacey black panties that matched the bra above it. He mentally slapped himself for a moment and grabbed a cotton set, stuffing it into the duffel bag. He headed downstairs and realized he might bring some food over to the scoreboard. They had plenty of hotdogs, but not much else. First he went to the Bikes and started up their AI systems before going and grabbing a few extra snacks. A soon as he got the food secured he made sure the connections on the AI systems were intact. Throttle's seemed to have gotten the brunt of an explosion but seemed able to head to the scoreboard. He got on his red racer and with the others ready to ride, set off for Quigley Field.

******

Modo was walking through an empty expanse of desert. He wasn't in pain, but the glaring sun felt cold to his fur. Even in the dream he felt empty as he walked. The desert slowly gave way to scrub, then grass and small trees, eventually a forest. He walked until the forest broke away and came to high ledge facing a brilliant blue ocean. His nose picked up the scent of the salt air and picked out the rushing sound of the ocean. He enjoyed the sensation and then noticed a stone shape on a far off cliff. He made his way over and found that it was a strange rock shape, with a partially carved out seat. He sat down and watched the waves roll in.

******

Vinnie rode into the scoreboard and heard the shower running. He quickly dropped the food in the kitchen and headed into the next room over. Modo seemed so still, but he was breathing deeply. Throttle seemed to have trouble in his sleep, tossing and turning but still sleeping. He left the door open a crack and knocked on the bathroom door. "Charley girl?" He heard the water pressure lower, "I'm back and I brought some things for you to wear."

He heard the click of the lock. "Come in."

"I'm not quite ready to come out yet." Charley said through the steam. "I can understand why Amaris' had to stay in the shower so long. It's so hard to warm up.." He quietly was glad that the guys were asleep as he placed the duffel bag on the sink and pulled out the towel he brought from her place, hanging it on a hook. A quick glace at her silhouette behind the shower curtain had Vinnie just staring. "Um.. I ah.. Think I'll just heat something up for us."

He beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen, glad he brought a few cans of soup.

*****

Throttle was without gun, bike, nuke knucks and running from something he just knew was going to slice him to ribbons if it caught him. He felt like he had to catch up to someone as well, as if he told someone to go ahead. The bizarre Martian jungle he had found himself in was entangling him as he swore whatever it was, was breathing down his neck. He saw the end of the forest, a bright blinding light, and pushed through to come suddenly short on a chasm. It was huge and the only way across was a slender geo-bridge. It was then he caught sight of her.

Her hair was long and beautiful as she ran, her fur shining in a soft glow of silver and cream, and her eyes were a brilliant green. She was clothed in a long skirts, a flowing shirt so light as silk she seemed to fly as she made her way across. She turned to him, worry in her eyes. Waved at him to come, was saying something to him even as a roar of sound drowned her out. Throttle bolted towards the bridge. He got a quarter of the way, but he heard a rumble. He turned to see a Haver'xanz. Its scaled black body breaking through the forest, gnashing its multi-rowed jaw full of sharp teeth, its pale eyes of yellow kept him in its sights.

Its motion had suddenly made the bridge unstable and it had began to collapse. The mouse on the other side looked in horror from the other end, reaching her arm out; she was shouting at him, he felt his ears ring but no sound as he pushed his body to reach. As he felt the earth beneath him give way, he leapt for the other side.

His fingers brushed against hers as he fell into the darkness of the chasm.

He fell for what seemed like forever until he landed in water. _Damn I thought I was going to die!_

He surfaced, finding himself at an oasis in the middle of the night, water rippling around him. He stood there for a few minutes to get his bearings. Suddenly there was a brush against his legs. Looking down he saw a black shape go past him. Standing perfectly still, he felt it poke the back of his legs. "Hey!"

The shadow underwater stilled for a moment then quickly tugged on his tail; he gave it a kick, which missed. Slowly it surfaced, her eyes closed, hair wet and mouth opened to take in air. Her hazel eyes opened as she looked at him. "Amaris?"

"Throttle…?" Her voice seemed unsure as if he was really there. He quickly grabbed her and brought her close. Startled at first, she wrapped her arms around him as he touched her and noticed the pause of his hands as they went to her back. He began murmuring words she couldn't understand and then he was speaking in what she understood.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Forgive me Amaris, please" He stopped mid-way and had her at arm's length as a slow blush raced to his ears, "And you're naked!!"

"I hadn't bothered to notice." She didn't seem embarrassed at all, but then again the water was distorting her lower half. "I can't seem to focus enough I guess..." she shrugged, her eyes studying him. "Why do you ask me to forgive you? I haven't woken up yet."

"Whatever got us out of there, it took you." his glasses slipped down a little, and she saw his eyes as he placed his hand gently against her cheek. "I..We.."

She saw what he had seen, the creature destroying her bonds and then taking her away.

Although her nerves were rattled, she gave him an encouraging smile and placed a hand on his chest, "At least I'm not with the Den'arith. That's all that counts. But there's something you have to do in the meantime."

"Anything."

"You need to set yourself straight with Modo." She felt his hands slide away from her to his own sides. "Look, I don't know what happened. No. I have a clue as to _why _that fight happened like that. Throttle? Throttle look at me."

He had turned away from her and had headed to the shore, his back to her. Attentively she held his shoulders as she made a half-circle to face him, and took his glasses off. His eyes had a pained look. "I will say that if it was the Den'arith who had amplified both your emo-mff!?"

Her thoughts went out the window as Throttle gripped her upper arms and kissed her roughly, bringing her body close to his. He gently nipped her lower lip, her gasp giving him the opening to assault her mouth. Amaris tried to fight the rising heat that wanted to melt against the Martian mouse, but her brain was slowly turning to mush. Groaning as he left her mouth to nibble on her all too sensitive neck, she grasped on the one thread of thought. "Carbine!"

It had the desired effect of cold water. He stopped and he looked at her, the heat still in his eyes but now it also held sadness. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, determined to control his emotions before he'd do something he couldn't take back. "I had been waiting for so long…" He opened his eyes and studied her, and in a that moment he felt like he was fourteen; trying desperately to reveal his feelings, his dreams, while praying he wasn't going to be laughed at. It was something he had never told Carbine, heck- he'd never even told his parents! He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"I had been waiting. Hoping that Carbine and I would have been Xanfv'an'. That one day, I would see her in something more than just my fantasies. I would see her as she is, without military ranks, duties or pride. I would see the woman underneath all of that, and she would have seen me in just the same way. Then, afterwards, it would have been permanent. That no matter how far apart we were, we'd still be together."

He had seen his grandparents, the only pair he knew that hadn't even known each other for two days before they found themselves in xanfv'an'. He remembered how crazy they were about each other, how even as his grandma's mind was slowly fading into disease, his grandfather would just wrap his arms around her and remind her, "You know I'm crazy about you Maxie."

He had wanted that for himself since he was a child, that closeness that he'd only seen with his grandparents until the day they died. He took a steadying breath before he continued, "But it didn't happen. I kept waiting and waiting for something to happen, but all that seemed to do was leave me going in circles. Until Carbine ended it, without even giving me a reason."

"Is that what I am?" Amaris asked quietly, "A way to make your dreams come true?" She sounded hurt and the oasis around them began to dissipate, and she was slowly going along with it.

"Make up with Modo, Throttle. I won't come between bro's…." Her body had gone with the dream long before her voice did.

*****

She was left alone, again. She couldn't figure out how to wake up just yet, let alone how she was surfing through her friends dreams. She briefly wondered what Modo could be dreaming about.

She suddenly found herself at the edge of a cliff with sea foam and pounding surf just below her. She almost felt like she was about to loose her balance being so close to the edge. Amaris quickly staggered backwards before deciding to walk along the edge. A few steps later and she saw a cliff jutting further out the rest of the area. It had a strange white rock out there along with something, _Someone,_ she admonished herself, in gray.

He felt something had changed in his surrounding but he wasn't sure how until he heard a rustle from behind him. Warily, he turned and saw Amaris coming close to him.

"Oh, mama," Modo murmured even as a small glimmer of hope began to rise from his chest, "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

She couldn't help but smile. In his dreams, Modo didn't seem to have an image problem; here he was whole with no lost eye or a metal arm. She felt relieved that the Den'arith had left no permanent mental scarring on her friends. She had to admit that her main worry had been the gentle giant because he had looked so ashamed of himself for some reason. Her slow walk turned into a trot towards the still sitting mouse. Impulsively, she wrapped her arms around his neck when she reached him.

"Modo, I'm so glad your alright!" she sighed against his ear as she felt his arms slowly wrap around her waist.

"You're here. You.." He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes, "Your not a dream right?" His fingers spread out around her waist, giving a squeeze. Amaris registered that somehow she was wearing clothes again as her own fingers squeezed his shoulders as her forehead lightly brushed against his red antenna. "It's really me. I made it."

And in one swift movement, Modo had her on his lap as he inhaled the natural scent of her hair. Something inside him relaxed as he could feel her, hear her breath as it rustled the fur of his ears. They stayed like that for some moments against the wind and ocean before she pulled away to look at him.

"Modo, You need to set things right with Throttle." She watched as his jaw tensed for a moment before he sighed.

"Yeah I know, Darlin'." Modo's hand rubbed her lower back as he looked at her, "I can't stay mad at my bro. We both said stuff that were rotten. And don't you worry, we'll get you back. You can count on that." He nuzzled against her neck, causing her to giggle and squirm on his lap. Goddess above how he loved that laugh; playfully he ran his fingers across her ribs to hear it again.

"I'm glad. _Teehee heehehe _let me breathe." Amaris struggle to turn around and face him as he tickled her, her body wiggling about trying to get away from his hands. She suddenly found her laughter being swallowed as Modo kissed her…

* * *

Alright everyone. I know you're reading so I'd love it if you'd all give me a shout out! I hate to admit that my comp had crashed and it's taken me a long, LOOONG time to remember how this story went. I had written several chapters ahead and now they're gone. So this might take awhile.

Hey if you want a Mature "Hidden" Chapter of What Happened, remember to Review!

Mwahahaha!! **Leaves Brownies for reviewers**


	24. Still Bro's?

Chapter 24

Still bros…?

"_Make up with Modo, Throttle. I won't come between bro's…." _

Throttle's eyes opened slowly and tried to digest the nights events.

It had been her. She had been with him and he'd screwed it up. He'd been so worried and when he saw her, all his thoughts went out the door except one. And it ruffled his fur that she had wanted to talk about Modo while she was some where else, With Goddess knows who, doing Lord knows what to her.

His body screamed as he sat himself up, shifting his legs over the bed and his head in his hands.

"_Is that what I am?… A way to make your dreams come true?"_

She sounded so hurt, and in some ways she hit the nail on the head. Was it really just that he wanted to believe so badly that xanfv'an' had happened between them that, Gods help him, he started speaking the Bond words as soon as he realized that Amaris really was with him. And yet despite all that, there was something inside that whispered strongly that had he not been so loyal to Carbine, he might have been drawn to the petite earth woman sooner. But then again it wasn't so much about him and her.

In the dimness of the room he and his bros shared, Throttle could barely make out his large grey friend on the other side of the room. Modo had stated that he loved Amaris, and that itself was amazing. Since his teen years, Modo always had a problem when it came to girls he was interested in; he'd get completely tongue tied and in serious cases he used to klutz out terribly until he grew into his tail. And when girls who'd go after the big guy, expecting one thing and totally got another. In the end Modo had female friends but never really had anything serious. The fight, despite Amaris thinking that the Den'arith purposely altered their perspectives, proved a lot. It would have happened eventually; not as explosively or as nasty, but down the line it would more than likely have happened if neither backed down. As for himself, he didn't want to back down.

When he thought right down to it, if Modo had even said anything first, would he have backed off? He would like to think he would, but it's a moot point right now. He felt for her and he was sure that Modo felt just as strongly about her. Throttle rubbed his face in frustration. They had barely known the woman a little over half a year, what would have happened in the next few months had she not been abducted? He had always felt that Xanfv'an would be a clear cut case of two souls meeting and becoming close, but this was becoming a headache.

And what if Modo has experienced the same thing? The thought came unbidden, but it would also explain why Modo was more forewords. Had it ever happened that there was more than one mate for a person? And she wasn't even a Martian, and that was another element that should say that it was close to impossible that Xanfv'an should have even happened; even if she did have telepathy the teachings emphasized the spirituality of the joining. And then he remembered something about children from those Xanfv'an paired…

Throttle's mind was trying to go into fifth gear while rest of him was dragging in second when he heard a groan and the large mouse began to move. The leader bit his lower lip and noticed that the door was slightly opened. Ignoring the protests of his body he moved silently and shut the door before returning to the edge of his bed.

"Modo..? Lets talk…"

~*)***

She was once again in darkness, but this time was different. She was not afraid or lonely, merely distracted or at least trying to keep herself distracted. She was thinking of books she had read for awhile, but stopped when she realized she had been hanging upside down and witnessing a blue rabbit in a white waistcoat winding a particularly ugly watch. When she dismissed what she saw back into darkness she found herself muttering, a habit she'd tried to keep down since childhood when she had too much to think about and felt like no one should know. "Xanfv'an was meant to be a private affair, so why? Why both of them? Could the curse be the cause of it? Could the curse be altered being that they weren't of earth? What if was meant to be worse? I can't just believe that; what could be worse than death?" she thought for awhile again, biting her lip. "Having a best friend hate your guts. Being isolated, a pariah among those of your own kind… ugh, I'm not making myself feel any better about this. But I can't just stay this way. Hmm what the heck happened anyways, How was Oroshi able to find her? What happened to the dogs?.."

Amaris was finding the self muttering to keep away the silence a borderline to crazy.

"Wake up.." She looked around getting frustrated, "I have to wake up and find out where I am. I want to wake up."

She shut her eyes and concentrated, "I want to wake up. I want to wake up.." Her anger and frustration began to boil after try for so long, and nothing was happening.

"I!

WANT!

TO!

WAKE!

UP!"

After screaming her wish into the darkness, Amaris began to feel pain in a searing mixture of cold and hot.

***()

Modo rubbed his face as he heard his friend, and now it seems possible rival, in the darkness. His body ached as he shifted and rolled sideways.

"Alright, bro." His voice graveled a bit , his throat dry. He figured he'd let Throttle lead first. He'd figured that Throttle would need to start first.

Throttle rubbed his face, taking in a deep breath. How in the world could he start this? Modo was obviously thinking he knew what he'd want to say and go from there, but this was a whole scenario that he'd never thought he'd be in.

"Man, I never thought I'd be having this conversation."

"You'd think I would have either?" Modo's voice was even toned as he laid on his back, flexing the shoulder that connected to his metal arm. The silence lagged for a few beats before the gray mouse spoke again.

"Before the fight, one the rooftop, I asked you 'why'?" Modo sat up, ignoring the pain in his back and shoulders. "You didn't say anything like you loved her, or hells, even desired her. You just stood there and said 'I don't know'."

Throttle patted the nightstand and found his glasses, rubbing them with the corner of his sheet as he waited.

"I lied to her y' know." Modo seemed down as he reached for the light, closing his eyes tight before flipping the switch so he could look at his leader properly. He saw the tan mouse's look of astonishment. "I told her that Xanfv'an wasn't binding. I dumbed it down because I didn't think it was possible with someone outside of our species, but I also saw that she was terrified of something when I said the word lovers. So I made it seem not too serious."

Throttle's throat went dry, and he tried to swallow hard. "So she didn't really understand like we do about it."

"And she more than likely thought that both of us had gone overboard, especially when you brought… that.. Up." Modo didn't want to say the word aloud. If he did, it would be far too real.

Throttle rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry about exploding like that, Modo. What I said was uncalled for." He relaxed when he saw Modo nod and give a small smile. "But I think we're going to have to talk this out completely, before we even try to find her."

Modo was about to say something when two things happened. One, their stomachs growled and two; his ears finally noticed that the shower had been running the whole time and finally shut off. Modo's bed being closer to the door, he heard heavy footsteps go to the bathroom and knock, "Charley? You okay in there?"

Throttle smiled as he heard Charley's affirmative as she opened the door and heard both of them walk back to the main living space. "Let's get some grub and check on those two first."

^&(%#

_The burning, dear god the burning! _Amaris' eyes flew opened as the heat shocked her spine and in a blind move she leaped upwards like a scalded cat, screaming and found herself hitting the floor.

"My Lady!" a young, female voice spoke in perfect Japanese as she came around the table to kneel before her. "Are you alright? Forgive me! I thought heated stone massage might help bring you to your senses. Again, I'm so sorry!"

Amaris' eyes didn't seem to be working right, and her brain was spinning faster than a hyper up hamster as one thought hit her hard.

_**Don't tell me I'm in Japan! **_Was the last thought before she fainted away.


	25. Of Heart and Place

_**Windshale here! Sorry for the super late chapter. But please give a review- it inspires me ^_^ I hope everyone has a great new Year. My resolution? To finish this arc!**_

**Chapter 25**

**Disorientation of Heart and Place**

Amaris heard a door slide open as she was coming to, her vision blurred, but she could make out the shape of someone taller behind the odd shadow that was the woman who had blistered her skin with a rendition of heated stone therapy. The woman quickly draped a towel in front of Amaris, before facing the person who had just entered. "You!" She spoke in English, her tone peevish, "You are not supposed to be here! This is a ladies place! See? She awake, now go back and wait outside. Go!"

The tall blur seemed hesitant at first, but then slowly shut the door. The woman huffed indignantly, "{Honestly, men don't have any sense.}"

Amaris rubbed her eyes, but still the blurriness didn't recede, "{I-I can't see…}"

"{Don't worry, your sight will return my Lady..}" The female began to help her get up, moving her back to the massage table, "{Please, allow me to finish this properly, so that you will not blister. I will will give you a deep tissue massage now that you are awake.}"

Amaris paused, still blinking to get her eyes to focus, "{Who are you?}"

"{I am Hisako.}" The woman seemed to think for a moment, "{Your guardian called me. My grandmother and I have been looking after you all this while.}"

Amaris let the woman guide her to lay on her stomach. _Awhile? _"{How long have I..?}"

She felt Hisako's hands begin to move in rhythmic motion, causing the burn to her skin subside slowly as she relaxed under the scent of lavender. "{Five days, my Lady. Your guards have never left your side.}" She seemed a bit sour about it, as if something had gone wrong.

Even as she heard this, Amaris barely had the energy to get riled up; the reaction she had woken with seemed to have sapped the last reserve.

_I'm blind, in the hands of either guardians, have guards, and been asleep for five days.._ Her last thought as body and mind gave into the administrations of Hisako's hands were, _I'm totally screwed…_

*($*~

Charley was still at a lost to who or what could have taken Amaris. As she tighten in a lug nut, she began again to go through a mental list of what had been happening the last four days since the scoreboard. She had basically thrown herself in work so she would exhaust herself physically because it was the only thing she could do. She had realized when she tore up her living space for Mr. Hogosha's phone number, that she never even had it. On her caller ID it had been listed 'Unavailable' and the phone company said it should take up to three weeks, if she was lucky, to get a copy of incoming phone numbers to her garage. Modo and Throttle were still conversing separately at the scoreboard; which was driving not just her crazy, but Vinnie. Meanwhile, because Vinnie was who he was, that white mouse had been riding for long hours; only coming in for meals at the garage. Plus he's made a dent on her couch for the last few days. He's seemed oddly quiet and last night she finally asked him what was bugging him.

"It's when I got here. It got me thinking." At Charley's disbelieving look he became defensive, "Hey doll when somethings wrong with your bro's ,even my gears go turning."

"Sorry, Vin." She said as he roughly popped open a bottle. Vinnie actually hadn't even whined about no hot dogs tonight, it was an Alfredo dish. "It's just that thinking was never a strong point with you."

Vincent inwardly bit his tongue at the comment and hid it as he did a long pull from the bottle of root-beer. "You know I left this place as I found it? At the time I was hurrying to get back to you, so I didn't think too much of it but." He rubbed the back of his neck, ignoring the tantalizing smell of dinner. He should be thrilled as a triple back-loop that he was alone with Charley, but he wished it were under better circumstances.

"Buuut?" Charley pushed her fork around the plate, trying to twirl on some noodles.

"Both the bikes were here Charley-girl. They were both off and neither bike will transfer the information." Vinnie ditched the empty bottle and went to get a fresh one.

"Or they can't." Charley lifted the huge ball that had formed around her fork and chewed while she thought. She had left Modo alone at the garage that day because she had been expecting a package that she needed for a customer's car, but she also wanted to go out with Vinnie who had finally asked her out to a movie.

She had been shocked at the state of the inside. The faint smell of ozone and scorch marks, plus something damaged her tool rack pretty serious enough that she had to shorten it. She had assumed that Vinnie had put the vacation sign up.

She was in the middle of a thought when a familiar sound came rumbling into the garage. Vinnie went and got another bottle for their visitor from the fridge before meeting with Throttle.

To Charley he seemed a wreck, even the glasses couldn't hide the dark circles from lack of sleep, or the weak smile he gave her. "Hey Charley girl…"

"Don't you 'hey' me Throttle! You get cleaned up right now and meet me in the kitchen." She saw a hint of defiance, and she gave him a look that would make a four year old cringe; she assumed the stance her mother used to pulled on her as she pointed to the bathroom, "Now!"

She watched as he begrudgingly complied, shutting the door, before turning to Vinnie. "I'm already on it babe." He moved quickly before getting on his bike. "Just make sure it's two extra plates waiting when we get back."

The mechanic stood for a second a bit stunned as Vinnie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before riding off to find Modo. She was glad no one was there to see the pink flush slowly rising to her cheeks or her slight open mouthed look. She went into the kitchen and began hurriedly to make more Alfredo sauce and quickly putting into the oven some seasoned chicken that she had set aside for tomorrow. As she began whisking the sauce in the heated pot; she heard the tan mouse slide a chair back and snap the top off the bottle Vinnie had left behind. She dished him up a large plate and set it before him as she sat down in a chair opposite to him.

She watched him eat voraciously for awhile, as if he hadn't eaten in a long time. "You don't look good Throttle. What's been going on with you and Modo? I haven't seen you guys in awhile." She watched as he reached into the bread basket, tearing into the bread without saying a word. She watched as he seemed to be stuffing his mouth a bit faster; acknowledging this was a ploy right now she took in a deep breath, "What the hell happened at my garage that afternoon?"

Throttle stopped stuffing his face, trying to control his hunger. He couldn't understand why he was so hungry or so overheated. He forced himself to chew slowly and take take a long drink before shrugging, and trying to make it sound not so bad he merely said, "Me and Modo had a fiight is all."

"Is all?" Charley sounded disbelieving. "You and Modo had a fight. In front of Amaris?" Throttle looked up as she pulled her chair back and go to the fridge, watching her dig deep and pulling out a white frosted bottle of clear liquid and snagging a shot glass from the back of the counter-top. The mechanic tiredly resumed her seating and popped open the sealed lid.

"Um, Charley…" Throttle wrinkled his nose as the fermented smell wafted in his direction, "Maybe you shouldn't.."

She gave him a look that warned him not to finish the sentence and he quickly filled his mouth with the tasty pasta as she filled the shot glass half full. " Want to give me your side of the story?" She sipped the drink instead of shooting it back, looking at him dead in the eye. "From that day. Modo can fill me in on his half, I want him to tell me his half."

With a deep sigh, he put down his fork and began from what happened that day, which was rather short. Charley had finished her drink before they heard the roar of two bikes coming in.

"C'mon bro." Vinnie's voice filtered through to the kitchen as the engines went off. "Charley's got a big ol' plate with your name on it!"

Modo stumbled slightly as he entered the kitchen, giving his human friend a weak smile. "Hey Charley ma'm. Sorry about not seeing you for awhile."

She slid the heaped up plate to the chair next to her own, and watched as Modo seemed to wearily try and eat. "No appetite big guy?"

"It's not that. It's.." The grey mouse seemed at a lost as he rubbed the back of his head, and glanced at Throttle who was busily eating. He eyed the frosted bottle as Charley refilled her shot glass; catching his eye, she reached behind herself to grab another glass and pour a swig into it before sliding casually towards Modo.

The large mouse sniffed it for a moment before tipping it back, causing his eye to water. "What in the world..?"

"Sake. Junmai Ginjo to be exact." She filled the glass halfway. "You want to tell me what happened here last time you both were here?"

"I'm kinda curious too." Vinnie chimed in after busing himself with reheating his plate after piling more food on top. "Both your bikes were here and that scum got all of you? Must have been pretty serious."

And as Vinnie heard the first few minutes, he'd almost lost the fork. And it wasn't by dropping it on the floor! He coughed a bit, thumping his chest so the huge glob of pasta would go down his throat. He couldn't believe this had happened, and he totally missed it. He definitely felt like Modo was keeping something out of the equation, and there was a definite tension between two out of the three mice, but he felt that it wasn't guy stuff; more like Martian stuff. He'd have to wait until everything was all quiet before getting into it. After Modo finished telling his story, with minimal knee-jerk reactions, there was a very long silence.

"Amaris doesn't like fights." Charley said after a time. "Ever since I can remember, it makes her slightly hysterical, even if she's not the one fighting."

"What about the park? And saving us?" Throttle asked tapping his fingertips on the table. His stomach finally felt full and now he was thinking a little bit better.

"I'd say a complete fluke, one way or the other. She's never liked those serious fights happening around her. She always seemed terrified. I guess.." and at this she refilled both glasses as she eyed he three mice with a smile. "You guys were unknowingly helping her, changing her. You've been around her and Amaris never liked her friends to fight."

"That..guy…" Modo moved his mouth around as if he tasted something wrong. "He called her princess."

Charley covered her eyes with her hands as Vinnie pointed out, "Yeah, but we've all called the girls that at sometime or another. I mean, it's a nickname for cryin out loud."

"But it might be true." Charley's voice wouldn't have ordinarily been heard by humans, but it caused all three to look at her covered face steadily. "I wasn't all that awake when we left that place, so I don't know what went on. But I've kept telling her all this time that it's not true. I've never believed it myself but…"

"Chaley, what do you really know of her?"

#$!~*&

_**The night was hot and muggy, but it didn't bother Charley at the moment. They had finally convinced Amaris' grandfather to let her sleep over and her father had surprised them with a tent and s'mores fixings. Her mother had pulled out sleeping bags, blankets and flashlights; thoroughly enjoying the rare moments that her tomboyish daughter let her do her hair. Amaris had been watching the two for a moment before Charleys mom asked her to sit beside her so she could brush her hair. As the parents made sure they were settled and bid them goodnight. Charley moved in close to her friend.**_

"_**Isn't it great your granpa let you stay over?" Charley whispered happily. She heard a soft sound and then Amaris' voice said softly, "He's not my grandfather, Charley."**_

"_**Is he your uncle then?" Charley lifted her head a bit, watching the shadow that was her friend.**_

"_**I'm not sure." Amaris said. "Mr Hogosha's wife said that we were not family."**_

"_**Mister Hogosha's married?" Charley flipped the switch on her flashlight, seeing her friend flinch at the light.**_

"_**She disappeared before we left to the United States. I haven't heard from her since." She grabbed the edge of the sleeping bag, pulling it close for something to hug. "You see Charley, both my parents are dead and there was no one to claim me. No one my parents knew would take me in to live with them and I don't know any family. I was taken to someplace in the mountains, and there was the family Hogosha. There was some arguing, I don't remember what happened but Mr Hogosha packed our things within a month and we left Japan."**_

"_**You don't sound like Mr. Hogosha does, or like they do in the cartoons or the movies." Charley rolled onto her tummy to face her; propping the flashlight upwards. She didn't really look like them either. Her hair was curly and not all that dark and shiny. Her eyes didn't have that definitive tilt or points and they were green instead of dark.**_

"_**My papa's from the States. He was really smart and fun when he didn't have to work so hard. Sometimes he'd get so busy mama would have to force him to sleep." Her voice had so much pride, but it was strained. She became subdued for a moment, "I'm not allowed to talk about them at home. Mr. Hogosha gets mad."**_

"_**Why?" Charlie frowned a bit. Amaris bit her lower lip, trying to keep the heavy sob at bay before replying.**_

" '_**You are the Hiun no Hime. If you talk about your family, they will never be allowed in heaven'…." She muffled the sobbing cry into the covers. Charlie watched for a moment as her friend struggled with her sadness. As Amaris' tears subsided, her friend came to a simple decision in her mind.**_

"_**That isn't true." Charley said with child-like assured. "If they were good people then of course they'd be in heaven, no matter who says what." **_

_**Amaris' wiped her eyes, "You really think so?"**_

"_**Well of course… But what's a hiunno whatsis?"**_

_**The confused look on her friends face quirked the corners of her mouth for a moment. "You won't tell anyone, right?"**_

_**Charlie nodded enthusiastically, "Cross my heart, hope to die."**_

"_**It's rather sad. I won't blame you if you don't wanna be friends." her friend shook in the negative, "It means I'm bad luck, Charley. Everyone I'll ever know will have bad things happen to them. It runs on my mother's side. Because of what happened it was declared that I have the worst luck ever in my mother's family, so they labeled me a princess."**_

_**Charley studied her friend, determined to tell if she was lying. But the misery in her friends eyes said other wise. She screwed her face into a look of distaste, "Ahh I don't believe it."She said rolling onto her back.  
"You don't believe me?"**_

"_**I don't believe in bad luck. I don't think a black cat is unlucky or walking under a ladder or the number 13 or anything like that. So I don't believe that you're bad luck, cuz I don't believe in it." Charley flipped the switch on her flashlight, putting them in darkness. "We better get some sleep. Dad say he'll make his special pancakes in the morning."**_

_**After a few moments of silence she heard through the darkness, "Thanks…"**_

*)^***

As the memory crossed through her mind, she wondered how she could have forgotten about it. She rubbed her right temple to relieve the tension she was getting "I know she was never happy about being called a princess for starters. Her guardian, Mr. Hogosha, is not family but somehow he gained guardianship of her when her parents died." She looked at the mice and saw them comprehending what she just said.

"What does this guardian look like anyways?" The question came from Vinne who finishing his plate.

"Creepy. Like old man creepy." The mechanic shook the shiver than was crawling up her shoulders. "He's human though, quick as a whip to catch on to anything and he took no fuss from anyone. Amaris was raised pretty strict by him, but he's got to be like ancient by now. He's the one who put all that princess junk into her head I bet."

"Why didn't she just go and live with you?" Modo asked as he slid his shot glass for another drop of liquor.

"I don't know how it goes on Mars." Charley obliged the large grey, seeing that the drink was relaxing him and he was showing a little more interest in his food as she continued, "But if there is no abuse or any signs of.. Indecency, there really is nothing my family could do. Besides the fact of a lot of red tape being she was born in Japan and the guardianship happened there meant that if anyone tried to meddle, Amaris and her guardian would more than likely disappear. She tried very hard to make sure that she never crossed him. But I never heard him utter a mean word to her."

There was silence for a few moments before Throttle voiced his question, "Do you know how her parents died?"

"I don't know." Charley put back what was left of her bottle, which wasn't much, into the fridge. "I asked her once and she said she couldn't remember. She only remembered waking up to the argument of people and being in the mountains."

She looked at her Martian friends and saw that even Vinnie seemed to be fatigued, heck if she was honest she was about to drop down too. She stood up and found her feet unsteady and felt a hand on her elbow.

"You guys.. We can talk some more in the morning so just…" She sighed signaling that she could make upstairs on her own, "Just don't do anything without me, okay?"

There was silence for a moment before she heard the tan Martian's, "Okay."

They kept busy cleaning up the kitchen and letting their dishes soak in the sink until Vinnie was sure that Charley was sound asleep. "So, you gonna tell me the real story?"

"That was the whole story Vincent." Throttle rummaged the fridge and produced the last last root beer.

"Dude, you are so pulling the wrong end of a Haver'xank. You may be able to edit it for Charley, but I know there's more to this story." Vinnie frowned as Modo pinched at the bridge of his nose and Throttle put the unopened bottle back in the fridge.

"Lets close up and go on a root beer run. Leave the last one here."

Vinnie frowned, but understood what he meant as they headed to their bikes and then out into the streets. They stopped at Sixties 'n 24 for some root-beer and made their way towards the more forested end of the park. Vinnie was trying to be patient as he could be as Throttle and Modo seemed to find a place to talk.

Throttle sat himself on a fallen log while Modo settle himself on the taller of two boulders. Vinnie merely steeled himself back on his racer, catching the bottle that casually floated towards him.

"All right, out with it." Vinnie said as he popped the bottle cap off and began a long guzzle.

Hours later he was still reeling from his root-beer induced choking fit when they left for The Garage.

#$!~*&

She was silent as the young woman gently placed the warmed bathrobe over her shoulders. The texture against her skin didn't feel like that of a yukata, and for that she was glad. It meant that more than likely she was nowhere in Japan, despite the sliding paper screened doors. Her eyes slowly became focused, but she realized that she was without contacts or her glasses, which meant that she could only see things from afar distance. Her feet stumbled as she tried to slip on the slippers that Hisako placed before her. She noticed that the girl's hair was up in a soft updo and was very young.

"{This way My Lady.}" Hisako gingerly offered her hand, which Amaris had no choice but to take it. Her legs were screaming their complaints of being forced into supporting movement and she still had no idea where she was.

"{My grandmother has been preparing tea for you in the lounge. Please enjoy our hospitality.}" Hisako played the perfect hostess as she lead her down a hall and into another room, directing her to a chair. Amaris licked her lips to get them to flex so she could speak better. "{Hisako. Exactly where am I?}"

"{Ah forgive me.}" The young woman made a noise to clear her throat. "{I should have welcomed you when you awoke. Welcome to Sakura Spring Spa, a Tokyo style spa with all the Japanese amenities for beauty and relaxation. We also have a resort style branch, which is where you are at the moment. Your Lord made sure that you were to be well taken care off, that this whole Spa has been rented out of your convenience.}"

"{My Lord..?}" Amaris was about to question more when she was halted by the sound of another person entering the area.

"{That's enough Hisako.}" The voice was sharp and old and she noticed that young woman flinched slightly at the under lied scolding. "{Go and help for dinner and set the bath if you will, while I make our lady some tea.}"

Hisako turned and bowed deeply towards her and the older woman ,who had glided to her other side, before turning and going down the hall. As Hisako disappeared, the woman bowed formally to her. "{My Lady, it is an honor to serve you. Please follow me to your rooms.}" her voice was melodic and Amaris remembered her manners, rusty as they were.

"{I place myself in your care, Madam}" Amaris used her most respectful tones as she bowed in thanks to the woman. She heard the old lady giggle in delight "{Ah, such wonderful manners! You delight me in using the keigo and kansai-ben, reminds me of my youth. You may call me Misako.}"

She could only surmise that Misako was smiling. She could only make out blobs of color and no detail, so she couldn't say if the woman was so old she dyed her hair or that she was just turning gray. Amaris followed the woman to a room where a traditional tea ceremony would take place. She took her place across from Misako and was just settled in when someone knocked and then slid open the door. There was the form that had entered the spa room before. This time she could tell of a dark suit and dark blonde hair, and the stature was male. He bowed before entering and seated himself beside Amaris.

"Miss." His voice had a slightly rough if formal tone as he seemed to offer he something. "I believe you need these."

Misako cleared her throat, and Amaris put on the glasses to politely settle down so as to take part in the tea ceremony.

**()&

By the time the ceremony was completed and all the niceties were observed, Amaris could no longer feel her legs. Now that she had a pair of unfamiliar glasses she was able to look around. Misako was indeed younger than her guest thought, with stylish locks of pure silver running along with the dark smooth sheen of her hair. Her kimono was made from an expensive brocade. She watched enviously as the woman stood with such grace and ease, with that polite smile that Amaris' had to assume that the woman had been raised in Kyoto.

A smooth hand and a pair of dark slacks partially blocked her vision.

"My Lady." His voice, though still rough, sounded a bit smoother, as if the tea had helped him. She took his hand and was surprised that the strength it held despite the look of his hands, as he lifted her upright to a standing. The dark blonde hair seemed to also be feathered with locks of dark brown. Odd for a guard to be so stylish.

Misako coughed politely as she watched the woman's face take in her guard's. She felt a small twinge of sympathy as the young woman's face reflected confusion at the guard; she felt it best to distract her guest. She caught her granddaughter's eye as she was moving about and gave a nod towards the open bath. "{My Lady would you like to dine first? Or perhaps take part in our open bath.}" Misako watched as the held hands separated from each other and her guest's stomach replied for her. The girl looked slightly embarrassed,"{I think dinner first please.}"

**#!

He watched her confused look and was able to keep his smile cordial. He didn't want to frighten her, but he didn't know how to go about explaining what was going on as he followed the owner and her walk towards the dinning area. He was told to keep a look out for anything suspicious, which was why the whole resort was booked. Whoever this 'Lord' really was had been nagging him since he had thrown his lot in. He settled himself in an area of the room where he could watch the room and still be close to the Lady. She ate halfheartedly the meal, which had several different platters, as she kept watch on himself and the woman serving her. When she was done, he got up and once again offered his hand, which she took. Hisako appeared as the serving woman took the plates and tray away. "{I will show you to your rooms and the way to the onsen.}" She said politely.

#**!

"{Is there anything else you will need my Lady?}"Hisako watched as the guard stuck by Lady like glue. She saw the woman shake her head and Hisako bowed deeply, "{Then I bid you a good night. Should you need anything, please call the front desk.}" As she slid the door shut she fumed. She had been trying to get that man to notice her for days and now that the woman had awoken, any type of romance she might have had flew out the door.

Amaris watched the man for a moment in silence as he man ran his fingers through his hair, heaving a sigh before giving her a very winsome smile, "It's good to have you awake. Ah-Ah!" He said as he walked to where the outside doors were, interrupting her questions, "Before you say anything, there's someone who's been very anxious to see you." Her questioning look turned to surprise as a white form bolted straight out from the back, nearly tackling Amaris. She embraced the dog roughly as tears of relief and happiness created tracks down her face. "Paladin! You're alright." She dug her fur into his neck, smelling just a residue of ozone from his burnt fur and newly washed dog. Her heart felt full at the feeling of familiarity and comfort; she hadn't realized how distorted she felt since she woke. She looked up at her guard and smiled, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She giggled as the white shepherd seemed to wiggle uncontrollably before settling down next to her.

"What is your name?" She asked the man, who smiled with a little glint in his eye as he took her hand. "I go by many names, my Lady. But I do prefer yours to any I have had so far.."

She didn't think she had amnesia, "Me?"

At this he grinned placing a kiss on her hand, "Call me Cavalier."


	26. Got a Plan?

CH26

Got a Plan B,C or D?

Afterwards, when the mice got to the Garage, they decided to hunker down for the night and decide a more further plan of action. It seemed to Vinnie that they were planning an escape, but without a clue as to where their friend was or if she was trapped, or that they hadn't heard a peep from the tower was beginning to look odd. The white wild child was used to letting the other two make the plans and he would just follow the guidelines. _But all this thinking…_

Vinnie was uncharacteristically tired as he began to nod off.

"Vin-man seems to have the right idea," Throttle tugged off his shades and rubbed his eyes, "Lets bounce the plan off Charley and see what she can add to it."

Modo yawned, whatever had been driving him seemed to have subsided as he stretched out on the couch, "Like it or not we are going to have to go to Mars."

"Yeah.." Throttle didn't like the idea, especially since the odds of running into Carbine were high, but this matter needed to be settled. He hoped that he'd be able to see Amaris in his dreams. The hope that she would awaken and hopefully give some clue as to her whereabouts was the only thing that couldn't be planned; it had become a strain on the entire team that couldn't afford them to be distracted. There were too many variables, and two major enemies had been keeping odd silence for his piece of mind.

*(%

"Cav- Cavalier?" Amaris squeaked and then tried not to over react. _Who am I kidding- My DOG is Humanoid!_

The stylish 'guard' just laughed and out of the corner of her eye she could just swear that the man was sporting a tail that was wagging. She buried her head against Paladin, "No more.. I can't take it."

"Aww don't be like that Princess!" Cavalier got to his knees in front of her astonished face. "I maybe having to keep you here, but I'm still only loyal to you!" He enthusiastically gripped her in hug. "You don't know how much we worried-"

"We?" She wheezed out, as he began wiggling around and therefore rocking her about, Paladin stepped away from the two.

"Yup! Me an' Pal!" Cavalier released Amaris when it seemed she had gone almost limp, "Sorry about that. It's just that I haven't been outside and I've been eating all this human food and-"

"It's alright." Amaris rubbed her temples, "Where did you get these glasses?"

"They were delivered yesterday. Are they alright?" He stood up and stretched upwards, showing his full height. He was only slightly taller than Throttle, and a leaner body. You couldn't call him scrawny, after all she knew what she had been feeding them. She shifted the glasses around, they would need adjusting.

"They're just fine." She struggled a bit to get up, her leg complaining horribly. "I'll be back in awhile, you guys stay. Staay." She reaffirmed as she shut the sliding door on the two dogs and head to the bath for a long soak.

Carbine looked out at the vast landscape that was south of Acheron Fossae, Olympus Mons in the back ground as the sun cast a shadow across the plains. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as the past months had gone by. She was finally able to feel time recently pass her by, and now along with the war, she was also expected to dabble in politics. The council had been arguing for months, mice who should be united were now at each other's throats for the Martian Bill of Preservation. It was getting too close to being accepted and along with those who were a multi-species couples, it had debased those that were offspring of such, declaring them 'invalid to the preservation of the species' and therefore excluded from the genetic pool. Some in her company had been right upfront with her. They would leave Mars in order to be with the ones they wanted.

And then came the ultimatum by the government. Men would be required to 'donate certain specimens' and the women had the option of pregnancy or egg harvesting for Cryopreservation. In order to bring back the population, there were going to forego the issue of family. Hundreds of kids who would never know their mother or father. Have a home to be at least mentally stable. There were enough orphaned mice as it was from the war, they didn't need more. One female mouse made a quip about Vincent and the horrible thought of more than one wild, ego-manic, ADHD, insert-foot-in- mouth mouse was too much to handle in her imagination. No way, no way in ten hells should that happen!

The raven haired mouse groaned a bit as she settled in her chair with a cup of tea. Politics were not her standing point, heck in High school she failed Speech and dropped out of the Debate team because she was no good at it. Her thoughts came upon a certain tan mouse. She knew she'd done wrong, but neither of them would have ever been able to meet face to face for a proper break-up. She just hoped that they'd get the radio fixed to report in, to at least know they were alive. She tried once again to focus on her duties that her data pad was scrolling for the tenth time.

^*)(

She was running, fire licking at her heels and the rancid smoke burned her lungs. She was looking for someone. Amaris ran by tall white doors with small windows, and the corridor was narrowing on her. The smoke moved and she saw double doors she busted them open-

And found that there was no ground, she was falling with nothing but the stars around her as witness. Screaming she flailed about until something caught her wrist. She looked up and gasped!

Amaris jolted upright in the hot bath, a beautiful out door onsen with Japanese maple trees rustling in the chilling wind, which had blown the scent of the water away. How they found a natural hot spring to pipe into, she'd never know. She quickly splashed her face with water.

"Ah such a wonderful evening! You ready to go your highness?" A make voice happily asked. She gave a startled shout and looked around alarmingly, but her legs felt like jelly as she tried to move so to look through the steam.

There was Cavalier. Naked. In the bath. With her. With nothing but a smile and a small towel to cover his bits.

She bolted to stand "What are you…u..urr.." The world wobbled as she lost her balance. Cavalier quickly was beside her; wrapping Amaris from the back with a towel before scooping her out of the water. Somehow embarrassment succeeded where the hot water had failed as she felt the rush to her face at the knowledge that he was walking to the exit.

"You're naked!" She squeaked as the door to the changing room opened, her robe was gone from it's hook.

"Not to worry.." Cavalier opened the door leading to the main hall. "The helpers have gone home and the matron is asleep. It's just you, Pal and me here. But just so my lady won't have any discrepancy on her virtue…"

The hall went by in a blur and suddenly they were at the sliding door that led into her suite.

Amaris covered her eyes as he settled her down. She heard him walking about and then felt fabric over her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw it was a deep orange patterned yukata.

"Thanks.." She smiled as she looked up at him, noticing that he had a fine trail of body hair traveling down his abs….

"And for gods sakes put some god damn clothes on!" She grabbed the nearest thing, which was a brush and flung it at him, which he dodged and Pal caught airborne.

"Aww.. I don't why you're being like this." the humanoid dog muttered as he put on some bottoms. "I've been walking around you naked before and you never freaked out."

"That's because you were a dog! N-not like ..This!" Amaris felt her body drained of energy as she crawled to one of the comfy, fluffy futons and blankets. She closed her eyes at the sight of Pal on a sleeping pad of his own right next to her, as her head hit the pillow. "I can't take much more."

*&^$%

Charley woke up to a strange thundering sound, and it wasn't coming from outside the garage. She quickly put on her work clothes to investigate who had put a trio of tractors downstairs.

She shook her head at the sight and found the action was no good. She didn't bother drinking water before bed and now the sake was biting back.

_Cooooffeeee…_ She thought, moving around like a zombie, gingerly taking the coffee off the shelf and set the machine rolling before chugging down a glass of water. As the maker finished its job and she had a strong, hot cup in her hands she went back to the three tractors.

They had all taken spots on her furniture which would punish them when they woke up. They all twisted. Vinne had shifted his neck till his chin was almost past the back of his shoulders. Throttle had his head tilted all the way back, his glasses askew on the yip of his nose and poor Modo was on his back and halfway off the couch. She quietly grabbed the phone and made her way to the back door. She had a call to make.

A few hours later Vinnie caught the scent of something sweet and tried to turn his head, only to be rewarded with sharp kinks at his shoulders and left ear. "Aww man, what steamroller hit me?"

He heard a hiss from the other seat, "Man, remind to just take the time to make a floor bed or something.

The two mice turned at the still snoring Modo. "The big guys sawing some hefty logs there. Think we should wake him?" Vinnie grinned as he saw the scent of baking goodies register as Throttle's nose twitched.

"Nah, let him sleep. Maybe he'll have better chances than I had."

They walked into the kitchen to find the Cinnamon rolls had already been lavished with a big dose of cream cheese frosting and two of them were missing. The mice knew that this was one of Charley's comfort foods. Throttle handed a plate with one roll to the white mouse. "Hey, I'm still growing here!"

"You want to explain to her?" Throttle knew that Charley didn't mind sharing, but he remembered the last time she made the rolls and the mice ate all but one. They say war is hell, but they never mention a woman in need of comfort food.

Charley opened the back door of the kitchen and put the receiver down. She had been grilled on the phone and then grilling the line in return. She went over and refilled her third cup of the day, the hangover subsided.

"I won't be working today. Got too many things on my mind to concentrate." Charley scooped up two more messy rolls and sat down on the kitchen counter. "Thanks for cleaning up by the way, guys."

Both mice sat on either side of her, Throttle eating thoughtfully while he heard Vinnie rattle on about what he saw yesterday and commenting Charley. '_Well, at least one of us isn't having problems with girls_' he thought.

Modo scuffled into the kitchen and everything went quiet as he went to the cupboard pulled out a cup and plate and settled himself on the chair. Charley got up and dished him a roll and filled the cup with coffee. Throttle gave the gray mouse a questioning glance, which received a no. Neither of them had found Amaris in the dreamscape.

Charley settled down. "I guess first things first."

"I want her back here." Modo's tired voice was firm. "With us."

Throttle looked at his friend. They had been debating for days and with that last word, it somehow felt changed. He nodded at Modo and then turned to Charley, "There are things happening here, Charley girl, and it looks like in Mars that is has to be settled at. Y'coming with us?"

Charley grinned, "Well we have to find her. At first I was reluctant to place a call to my mom, being I haven't called her in months.. And missed her birthday.. And mothers day…" She saw Modo's look of mutual sympathy. He had only forgotten his mama's birthday once and mama knew how to wield guilt like a well placed sniper shot.

"So, what your mom find out, hun?" Vincent was trying not to rev up his wheels too quickly, but anything ANY-THING was better than waiting.

"Well it turns out Mr. Hogosha's still in the neighborhood. He was pretty active, heading to the community center and teaching 'Go'. Mom says he hasn't been there in the last couple of days and had visited him, just in case. He claimed he had a cold and he'd soon have visitors over so he needed to suspend his classes because he needed to focus on them. So-"

Charley was interrupted by a ringing on her phone, pressing the anser button she put it to her ears, and then quickly put it on speaker.

"Ch-Charlene?" A woman was breathing heavily on the phone. "Ch-Charlene you'd best get here quick!"

"Mom? What's wrong slow down.." Charley's face showed clear panic even as she saw the mice tense up.

"I-I just went down the block to his place.." The didn't need to know who 'he' was, "And.. And..Thhe house!"

"What about the house?" Charley motioned for the guys to get their helmets on as she moved to the garage section and posted up a sign "Closed Indefinitely" .

"Charlene there's a realtor's sign up and I saw a moving van!"

T: You aren't giving us a happy ending to this are you?

(*TaP* Tap*Tap) if I did this thing would have to go to the M section. But don't worry one of you will be happy... Unless the reviewers say otherwise. **Sigh** but I feel so Uninspired.

M: well get inspired! This limbo thing reeks worse than Limburger!

(*still typing) Well it's not like I plannEd for my original comp to just die on me like that! I'm not the same girl I was when I wrote this.

***Klick-Shunk** * Well you better finish Doll!

(Looking down the barrel of a gun) Oookay.. so more than my fans are pissed..


	27. The Lord & Guardian

CH 27 The Lord.

Amaris felt heavy and the light in her eyes was telling her that morning was sun-shiny and it was time to get up. She found herself on her back with her arms spread out and her knees slightly raised. She wiggled her left hand and raised her head.

Paladin had decided to snuggle in close, his head resting on her arm as he slept stretched out alongside her. She smiled softly and turned to her right.

She had completely forgotten that Cavalier was no longer a dog. He had somehow rolled out of his futon to tightly cuddle against her. His left leg was what elevated her knees and he was facing her, cuddling very close, an arm draped across her middle.

_Déjà vu!_ Amaris shifted about and it caused Cav to squeeze her middle tight, his face nuzzling against her right breast. She lifted her arm and Pal raised his head; she swore he was smiling. He obviously thought his brother was amusing.

"I'm surrounded by smartasses" She muttered, twisting her right arm to grab at Cav's hair; pulling his head away from her breast. He didn't seem to register pain, and feeling a bit rebellious dropped his head to hit the futon. Cav rubbed his nose, releasing her waist.

"Some watchdog you are!"

"Un.. Uh?" Cavalier yawned and Amaris could see that he still retained his canine teeth, "What're you doing in my futon?"

"I'm not in yours, you're in mine!" She began kicking her legs to get the blankets off, which had been tucked under her, and sat upright. "Get off! I need to see where I am. And for god sakes go somewhere else to change!" She threw her pillow as Cavalier had grabbed the waistband of his pajamas as if he was going to drop them right then and there.

Muttering something under his breath, he turned over his shoulder and gave he an odd smile. "It's good to see the Princess back to herself. Pal, you stay here. I'll be back."

The phrase and smile unsettled her a bit.

Hogosha sighed as he packed the third suitcase and slid it off the bench. Rolling it to his car, avoiding the movers as they wrapped and boxed his life from the house. As he opened the trunk of his car, he heard the sound of motors running. Shutting the trunk, he found a truck and three motorcycles coming up the driveway from his small private road. He had expected the truck, but not the motorcycles.

"Mr. Hogosha!" He had recognized that voice, though it had sound roughened considering the circumstances'. He watched her take in the movers and the huge moving van as she walked sideways, avoiding the way of the two hefty men carrying an equally hefty and well wrapped furniture.

"Charlene." He needn't bother with playing the old decrepit man with the thick accent.

Charley stopped at the sound of her name. She took in the man that had once creeped her out and was astounded. He had aged well, but the shabby clothes and hair he once wore were replaced by a crisp blue shirt, ironed tan pants and well-groomed face. He motioned for her and she noticed that the limp he used to have was now only slight, like his accent. Had she really just magnified her imagination to create the scary man from before? She motioned the mice to stay where they were as the old man turned around and entered the house.

Throttle watched as Charley disappeared into the house, he didn't follow her but he walked alongside of the house. Something was pulling at him in the corner of his mind and it was insistent. He nodded at Modo and Vinnie and made a signal to not remove the helmets. Modo and Vin went right, towards the movers.

"Wonder where Hogosha's going so quick?" Vinnie muttered out loud before catching the edge of the sofa that slipped out of one of the mover's hands.

"Thanks. If we drop any o this stuff the old man would have our butts in a sling." The guy grunted as he hefted the furniture into place. "Well, we're only taking it to the harbor. Looks like the old man is heading for Japan. At least that's what shipping container were putting this stuff in." He wiped with face with a rag. "Nice guy. Paid us in advance and everything."

Modo watched as the man walked into the house. Vinnie seemed to have disappeared from his side.

Hogosha walked into the backyard, sitting down on a bench. He saw the troubled look in the young woman's eyes, "Mr. Hogosha, where is Amaris?"

"Charley, I cannot give you an answer." He couldn't really deny his duty was finished. He had to persuade his charge's best friend to give up. The fact **he** had been able to live so long had been a challenge.

"Why the hell not?" The woman sounded so tired and in despair. The old man motioned for her to sit beside her and she complied. "Because you are still alive; and so are your friends."

He chuckled at her astonished face, "What? You think I did not know that she told you? Your belief in luck is more than likely the reason you still live."

"And how do you explain my friends?" Charley watched the old mans eyes as he thought.

"Ignorance?" Hogosha caught a movement at the corner of his eye and with a quick movement grabbed and flung a small pebble at the edge of the fencing. He was rewarded by an 'ouch!', "Or perhaps it is because they are not human or from this planet?"

Both people watched as the tan mouse still trekked along the side, towards a tree. He gingerly touched the bark and then looked towards the old man. "This is the place from that picture..and that time of the attack.." The tan mouse muttered softly as he remembered the story Amaris had told them. Hogosha was inwardly pleased that the Martian mouse did not tremble at the realization, perhaps the judgment came too harshly for Amaris. But there was no way for him to go against this choice.

Charley turned at the sound of a thump and saw Modo in the door way, his helmet off. He walked over to the old man and kneeled in front of him, "Please. Just tell us where she is. Please."

Despite the alien features, the old man could tell it was too late for the gray one and as the tan also removed his helmet; Hogosha realized that it might be true to the other as well. He motioned them to come forward, which Throttle did, kneeling next to Modo.

Hogosha sighed and looked at these two, "Every man who has loved a Nezumiyozura, has died tragically and before their time. You two, three," he amended, casting a look at the young lady, "Have been lucky thus far. Let her go. You will not see her again."

"Why not?" Charley grasped his hand, it couldn't be as bad as he thinks, he couldn't..

Hogosha patted the hand over his own. "It is for everyone's own good."

"Bull!" Modo's eye glared at the old man, his mechanical hand pressing into the wooded floor. His heart felt like it was being squeezed tight with his lungs burning. "Amaris has never hurt anyone but in defense of us. She is sweet and kind to everyone." The image of Amaris laughing, crying, and nearly dying from Leontes the Den'arith hung heavy in Modo's mind, "She is good and worth anything that happens to us. She.."

"Exactly." Hogosha allowed the years to slip through to these mice, the years that meant he couldn't show any affection to his charge, slip through his eyes. "For all her goodness and kindness, she can never avoid that duality of nature. The balance that everyone of her female line has had to bear since the Nara period. Despite their virtues, Death itself is by their side to make sure they are never truly happy and fulfilled."

"Sir, we'll take our chances." Throttle slid down his glasses, "We need her."

The old man sighed, withdrew his hands from the woman and tucked them into his pockets as he stood up; Charley followed suit facing him and was about to add to their plea when someone's footsteps clicked across the now barren floor to the backyard.

"Mr Hogosha?" A blonde in a power suit and deep blue eyes and a smile walked to him. "The movers are all done and I need you to file these papers and such…"

"I will follow you in my car." The old man walked to the entryway, the group sluggishly following to the front where he locked up the place that had been home, for the last time. "I am sorry, but my choice is final." He grabbed Charley's hands, giving her a good shake. "You're family has been good to us, and you are a true friend. Give your mother my best, she is an excellent student."

And with that Charley watched numbly as he got into his car and drove away.

*(^*%

Amaris still only had a yukatta to wear and it was close to noon. She was glad of the toiletries but it was a bit disconcerting to know that you didn't even have a pair of underwear. Hisako had come and guided her to the dining area once again, only this time to a more American breakfast, complete with coffee. This time Cav joined in for his own breakfast; Amaris frowned at his stack of pancakes and a log cabin made of sausages. She couldn't really complain, being she felt ravenous, helping herself to a second plate. She inquired about a newspaper, but was told by the server that there was none.

'_Great. No computer, no newspaper, not even a radio to hear music! At least I could have gotten a station acronym to know where I was.'_ She thought bitterly, rolling a sausage from one side of her plate to another. She had tried to make an outside call only to find the phone in her room was only wired through to the front desk. It had disturbed her that she was in a bubble that was somehow horribly familiar, but she couldn't figure from where. Living with Mr. Hogosha never felt this way, So where had she felt this before?

As she was finishing up her coffee, Misako came in. She was dressed impeccably, making her visitor feel shabby in her resort yukata. Misako bent foreword and whispered close to Amaris' face.

{"My Lady, the Lord wishes to see you now. If you'll just follow me…"} Misako's voice seemed to vibrate excitement and unease.

{"Alone?"} Amaris asked, moving to stand up.

{"Yes. He is insisting upon it."}

"You enjoy your breakfast Cav. Don't forget to bring Pal something too. I'll be back." The guard looked uneasy but nodded and continued putting a dent into the cabin of sausage as Amaris followed Misako to another part of the resort. She began a mental checklist of who could this "Lord" be. She doubted it was Hogosha, perhaps one of the Tenkai's? Her mind ran in circles until they stopped in front of another door. Misako kneeled to the side and slid the door open. The room was dim, the morning light barely shining through the enclosed fencing outside and the shades that were inside. She jumped as Misako slid the door shut, leaving Amaris in the shadows.

"It has been some time hasn't it? Nezumiyozura?" The voice was a deep tenor, and spoke with a slight accent. "O'Neal." She corrected, earning her a chuckle that didn't warm her.

"It doesn't matter, no human man lives long enough with a woman from your line." She felt more than saw the man walk towards the windows. "Do you remember me, little Kane?"

Amaris' heart thudded loud enough to become thunder in her ears, and her legs braced in a fight or flight reflex. Something about her "lord" didn't sit well with her. "Should I know you? Some of my memories aren't so clear."

"They will be soon, at least most of them I hope." The man's voice seemed a little disheartened, but hopeful as he tugged opened the curtains, letting the light in more.

He couldn't help but grin at her gasp, "You used to call me Onii-sama."

((&^#

Hogosha sighed as he filled out the last of the papers. The house was no longer his and now he should forget the many years he had and look forewords to his family who, out of fear of his charge, had only visited him perhaps five times; never staying very long or bothering to call often. He was met by a woman on his way out of the realtor's office. She bore the pin he now looked-for for most of his life and nodded. {"Your car has been tagged. We have another waiting."}

He nodded, shaking her hands they transferred keys in their cupped palms. {"Transfer the bags to the new car. Drop off the car tonight at the O'Hare airport. It's already sold to someone coming in on the 7am flight from Nara."}

The woman smiled, nodded and continued walking off as Hogosha went into his favorite café for a cup of coffee, some lunch and a few goodbyes.

An hour and a half later, after getting a slice of May's apple spice pie to go, Hogosha clicked the unlock button till a car flashed. He looked around, making sure that no one had been following and waiting it out. Being sure he hadn't seen any bikes, trucks or Mrs. Davidson's coupe, along with said persons, he walked to the car and drove west.

%*(#)

Charley watched the man as he had driven away, and suddenly yelped at a touch. She turned to find Vinnie grinning, "Not to worry doll, Van Wham has it all in hand." To prove the point, he revealed a gps tracker in hand. Charley almost forgave him for that goosing.

"Smooth Vincent." Throttle grinned.

"That means we can follow to Amaris." Modo seemed to brighten a bit. "How far does it track?"

Charley grinned, "Like the entire northern half of Illinois. That'll give us time, and me time to visit my mom. I got some explaining to do."

Modo nodded, "Take your time Charley ma'am, I think I'll wander about."

Throttle nodded, watching the movers pile into the van and head off. "We'll look around, see if we can find some clue."

Vinnie swaggered up, draping an arm over the mechanic's shoulder and grinning, "I'll keep ya company babe."

Charley rolled her eyes, "You'd be bored in under five minutes, but if you want to take your chances; it's not a far walk."

"Why walk when we could ride?" Vinnie moved towards his red racer, and was promptly stopped by a pinch from his ear.

"We walk Vincent." Charley released his ear and walked down the driveway, leaving her truck. "Or you can just stay here. Should be back in an hour or so."

Vinnie rubbed his ear. "What got her so testy?"

Throttle nudged him to the left side of the house, "C'mon, Romeo, we got work to do."

*(^&$*

Kane Amaris O'Neal tried to control her knees from collapsing under her as the man came to light. He beat Modo's height by a good two heads high, his long hair meticulously tied back as his dark eyes danced in amusement, but she felt more than knew that this wasn't the man's real form.

"O- Oroshi-sama?" Was the only name that came to her, with impressions of blood and fire. Amaris took a step back at the wry smile he gave her.

"My father has passed on some seven months ago." He swaggered abit as he made his way towards her. "You have been a hard woman to find, princess. Even with Hogosha's notes. 'Why is she doing this?" I asked myself, 'What will come of it?' And then I found the texts of the Nezumiyozura line."

Amaris found herself against the wall, his large hands on either side of her head and as he spoke they slid to rest on her shoulders in a soft touch.

Her stomach turned into knots. _This man is dangerous… _"I'm afraid I still don't remember you."

"Then allow me to show you." his voice sent an odd shiver up her spine as he brought her roughly into an embrace.

And something inside of her was equally roughened up as the man's memories mingled with hers inside her mind and releasing another wall of memories she never knew existed. She knew him.

_ She remembered mountains. Peaks still dipped in snow as the warm summer was going by. She watched as a young being with wings concentrated using the wind as a balance across the small lake. His slightly long nose wrinkled in concentration as he took hesitant steps across a small beam no wider than her foot. She stood up and walked to the beginning of the beam, feeling the breezes in his control flow out her kimono. She felt more than saw the wind that caused his wings to flap outwards and tip him over and he fell into the lake, causing her to gasp. She knew he didn't really know how to swim as she dashed across the beam to the other side, where he sputtered water and tried to get a grip onto the land. _

"_Here let me help.." His hands were cold as she took them and tried to help him up the bank. His wings were soaked and they trembled slightly. She had been watching from afar for days now. These strange people with wings. _

{"I knew you were watching, I was watching you too.." A deep tenor filtered through}

_He coughed loudly as he slicked his hair back, revealing eyes so dark they were blue, and his surprised face which turned quickly into a frown as he heard laughter coming from above them._

"_Hey Sora," an older boy with wings ;his arms crossed and a smug expression was a few feet above them, "Nice work getting across, it was a splash."_

_As the mean boy laughed, she couldn't help but hide behind the wet boy, who just barked back, "You did that on purpose Ebion! Just you wait creep-"_

"_OOh Big words," And she froze as she heard the snide, "must be because you're in front of your girlfriend."_

_She gasped as she found the older boy in front of her as the wet one growled as he shoved her away, "She's not. My. Girlfriend!"_

"_Oh really?" The boy had an evil glint in his eye, "Then I'll just take her for a snack!"_

_She screamed as she found herself in the air with the older boy, the winds he developed were none too kind to the skin that wasn't covered from her kimono. She beat her fists against his chest, "Let me go! Let me go!"_

"_As you wish." The boy let go and she began to fall, laughing at her screams and swooping like a falcon to grasp her and rise again even higher. She began to sob, she was so scared. He was so mean, and she had no one to call on for help. _

_He laughed at her tears, "Cry baby, cry baby. I knew humans were weak, but I thought they had a little back bone." He brought her close to his face as strange black markings danced across his visage; making him look evil, "Want to find out?"_

_In her fear she kicked out at him and found herself falling again. She screamed as the air whistled hard around her, lifting her pendant into view. Above her she saw that the older boy was barely keeping a glide, his body doubled over in pain and his eyes open in fury and shock. She felt hard winds cut at her, and then another set, then another more firmer as she met with a hard chest and large arms._

"_Easy child, I have you." The rumble of Oroshi's voice brought her comfort. He had finally gotten back to the mountains. Although she was terrified at the adult tengu's face at the sight of disgust at the older boy, She saw that the boy called Ebion was not about to be forgiving for what was happening. And then Oroshi's face softened ever so slightly at the figure of the one she had been watching. He was panting heavily as his wings sank, his grey hawk like markings fluttering on and off his face before he fainted._

Kane had gone slightly lax in his grip. He had given her their first meeting or rather more like a collision. There was so much more to that story, and he hoped she would forgive him for what would come next. He watched as her eyes slowly open and focus on him. Green from her hazel eyes shined, showing a recognition of him. She had barely changed from so long ago, his princess. He smiled as she whispered his name.

"Anzan..?"


	28. Emotional Threads

Ch 28 Emotions in flight

Leontas coughed and swore vehemently as he tried to absorb the emotions he was used to: anger, fear & horror yet he couldn't seem to stomach them anymore. It was easy the first few days to not change his psy-diet but as the days progressed those emotions were stemming in sustenance. He felt a bruise form as he slammed his fist against a wall. His search for that plutarkian Limburger had turned up nothing, the deceitful thing and his personnel seemed to have vanished from the building where he was summoned, along with the transporter they had. If they had another space, they had shielded it well. He heard a sound, and could barely put up his shielding as a child and mother were walking hand in hand and once again he felt a pull that shamed him.

He couldn't control it, these feelings he was having, and the guilt from his past wrapped around him like a vise. Leontas drew in a shaky breath as he tried to keep hidden. When he found his new tastes he thought it would be easy, but it was a nightmare. 'Peeping tom' and 'Stalker' were his new titles that he had gained from his days at the park as he tried to absorb positive emotions from a distance; only to find himself walking towards it like a frozen man with a matchstick for warmth.

He shook as he remembered in a meditative doze how he had found the petite vet in her dreams, about to fall in endless space. Leontas instinctively reached out and held her hand.

The look of fear on her face had enough force behind it to knock him psychicaly out of her dreams and into his new reality.

He frowned as his knees protested him standing up. He couldn't leave this planet, he couldn't find the damned deceiving fishflab or his mangy scientist, so it left him with one alternative.

Leontas gathered what reserves of energy he could muster as he delved deep into his mind, searching for hope so small that it bordered on..

_Shame..? Embaressment…?_

He had found it like a tiny spec of sand. Mentally he cradle it gently, his psychic eye watching as the tiny thing glowed softly. Was that why he had not just out and died? How could it exist?

How is it he still had a tiny thread of attachment to Amaris Oneal?

*%^

Amaris mentally shook herself as Anzan still had her in his arms. He smiled, and it seemed to her that he didn't smile often enough in his adult life. Even as she tried to relax, her mind was whirling. Oroshi was dead, Anzan was had saved her, Anzan had taken her away.

'_Dear gods above, what has he done? What is he planning to do?'_

His smiled faded as he saw her eyes flicker, connecting the dots. He regretfully released her and lead her to the table. He poured a cup of hot tea, and placed it before her.

"Hogosha had thought it best that you had been there for the funeral. I had to suggest otherwise, being that there still was some.. Ripples.. From when you were last there. Plus the family would have more than likely wanted for the ceremony to happen.." He seemed to be at a loss for words, and found his usual exterior melt slightly at his charge's confused face.

"Ceremony?" Amaris wrinkled her eyebrows together, thinking. There was so much her mother had not been able to tell and Oroshi gave her limited information; only what was necessary. "Is there a ceremony for being my guardian?"

For a split second, he looked very young, before it disappeared. "Yes, well, there is that, but it's mainly a marriage ceremony. However in my archaic family for history purposes *cough* my concubine.."

Amaris dropped the teacup right on her lap.

Leontas was careful in securing the line, finer than a spider thread, to make sure that it wouldn't dissipate. He gave a start as it flared in a strong pulse of an emotion he wasn't sure to place. He watched as it thrummed in intensity and color; it had him completely transfixed. Leontas felt like he wanted to fly, but was grounded by the thought of impossibility.

He snapped back into the cold reality of his situation. It was now pitch dark; the hours had flown by. _'Have I become symbiotic to her?'_

The urge to live swelled with him, "Even if it means being her punching bag, having her take out revenge on me or becoming her slave, until I can adapt, I have no choice right now."

He focused on the thread, and found that it became a little stronger in a certain direction. Leontas followed the tiny light.

^(#*

Anzan swore in a language she had never heard before as he moved towards her, "Here stand up. Get the fabric away from your skin before it burns you worse!" he growled slightly as he lifted her up to stand like she weighed nothing, placing her on her feet as he tugged the fabric away from her skin.

She jerked as the hot liquid fabric became pulled away from her tender skin, a sharp hiss escaping her as she caught sight of her blistering skin. Amaris couldn't help but shiver as she felt cool wind surround her thigh.

"Anzan.. stop it." She limped back, slowly dragging the fabric he held in his hand away. Her voice didn't sound right to her. It was as if she had shut down.

'_I haven't felt this way.. Since….'_

The man's face seemed to have shut down. "Do you have any clothes to change into?"

She mutely shook her head.

They both jumped as the door slid violently open, revealing a winded Cavalier. One look at the kneeling tengu with a hand on his mistress' robe, nearly revealing the fact she had no underwear and was emanating panic vibes set him growling.

Before she could blink, Cav was in front of her, growling deeply in his chest a warning.

"What happened?" His voice had taken a strange turn as if her would turn into his four legged shape at any moment. Anzan just stood there, but behind Cavalier's shoulder she saw the kneeling man's eyes begin to change.

"I dropped my teacup on my kimono." Amaris forced calm into her soul and placed her hand on his shoulder, felt the iron under his clothing vibrating with the urge to move. "Cavalier, help me back to my room please. I need to tend this burn."

She felt the iron muscle relax as her he turned a soft smile to her, a canine fang sticking just slightly out past his lower lip, "As my Lady commands.."

Cavalier scooped her up in his arms, making sure the offending fabric wouldn't touch anymore of her skin, but also had revealed the fact that Amaris had nothing underneath.

He gave a snarky demonic grin as he saw a hot flush of pink on the man-tengu's face and scented his pheromones going wild as they left the room. Cavalier and his brother had put their lot in with the guardian, but that didn't mean the jerk had right to take _liberites_ with her..

His mind went like a tripwire and had gone to ecchi fantasy land. _'How dare! I'll kill him Kill 'im dead! Then I'll squash his-'_

"Cavalier?" Her soft voice snapped him back into reality as her nudged the door open.

"Yes my princess?" He gave her a winning smile.

"You were thinking something pervy right now weren't you?" Amaris said flatly, noting the high pink on the dog's ears and his slightly panicked look.

"*ahem* Pal, get the first aid kit won't you?" Paladin got up and went to the corner and brought back the kit in his teeth, placing it next to Amaris and giving a concerned whine. The petite vet gave him a scratch behind one ear. "Thank you." Amaris took in a deep breath and looked into the kit. "I'll need some things, plus a new robe. Could you both leave, please? I'll be fine, take your time.."

Both Lykens scented her distress, but conceded to her wishes. "We shall be back, mistress."

Cavalier followed Pal outside, to get more stuff for the burn, and softly closed the door. Pall looked up at him and whined as they walked. "I know, brother. She just needs time. I just wish we could tell them where we are, but we can't."

Amaris watched as the two left, slowly closing the door. She studied the burn and sighed. There was going to places that would blister and need to be lanced, but it shouldn't be too bad. As she got to work, her melancholy seemed to seep out. Her situation and Anzan's ordinance had her eyes blurring. She blinked and realized that she had long finished tending the burn.

Ragged gasps escaped her burning chest as she griped her arms, hugging her self tightly, letting the tears and sobbing come. All for whole new reasons as she laid to her side, crying.

"Charley.. Guys.. Where are you?"

*(*&

Leontas eyes suddenly blurred and was rocked deep inside as he made his way west. A horrible feeling came over him and he couldn't digest it. He touched his face and found his eyes were leaking. He couldn't seem to stop them, and he began to retch as his mind whirled in hunting for an explanation to the emotions he couldn't absorb.

'_She must he hurting emotionally..' _He somehow found this divine justice. He could never really remember anything about feeling his own sadness or despair. These emotions emanating through him, from him, were entirely foreign.

Staggering he resumed his destination, his body feeling terribly heavy.

&(^^

_'..where…'_

Modo turned around sharply, drawing the attention of the tan leader. "Something up, big guy?"

"My ears must be tricking me.." Modo muttered rubbing the back of his ear as he scanned the garden. "I swore I heard her voice."

Throttle's eyes widened slightly, looking at the now abandoned home with new eyes. "Do you think being here, where she grew up..?" Modo moved hesitantly near the back double bay doors.

"It's worth a shot. We couldn't get anything from where she lived in Chicago. Perhaps with a place with more imprint would give us a better direction to where she is." Throttle placed his hands on the old tree. "I'll try here. Why don't you see if you can get inside somehow."

Modo checked the windows before looking around and checking the door, when he heard the lock unopened.

Modo grinned as Vinnie opened the door for him. "Would have thought you'd use a bomb or something."

Vinnie waggled a key at eye level, "The old man didn't bother to check the door frame for a spare key. Good thing he didn't change the locks all this time either, it was gathering a herd of dust bunnies up there.."

"Keep an ear out bro." Throttle called out from under the tree. "Me an' Modo are going to be out for awhile."

Vinnie step out as Modo stepped in, "Y' really think you both can do this?"

"Won't know until we try."

Modo walked quietly through the house, his thick boots echoing out against the bare floor as he made his way from room to room before heading up to the stairs. As he reached the second floor he found all the door open, except one. Curious he opened the door, and found a slight resistance.

A room of soft lavender and striking blue had been left untouched. The posters of racing cars and animals tacked with care still on the walls. The carpet was still in the room, surround the floor in a crème glow. Her room had been left behind as it was.

It filled him with a little sadness that she would never had known Hogosha left her things behind to be taken care of by the next owner without a chance to claim some of the things. There was a large rabbit draped across her bed, it pink ears long and it's nose slightly smudged a little. He felt the bed creek under his weight, imaging how the petite vet must have lived in this room as a child. He patted the stuffed rabbit and smiled. Here would be a perfect place to try and see if he could find her somehow to get her back.

Removing his boots before hand, he laid down on the bed; only the slightest of dust rising into the sunlit place. He noticed that the ceiling above had been tacked with pictures of all sizes of different friends and places.

He focused on one of the pictures as he breathed deeply. He wasn't really sure if it would work, but it was like a piece of him he never noticed had gone missing. He sunk slowly into daydreaming, remembering the feel of her face and scent of her hair. The way her eye's seemed to pick up the light differently depending on her mood. But mostly he felt how he was with her, the good and the bad of it ,and whatever was yet to come of it.

Throttle studied the tree for a moment. It was an older tree, a low hanging branch had long since snapped off and there were marks that he assumed had been makeshift steps to get higher up. As he walked around he suddenly stumbled on a root causing him to curse.

Bending down to make sure is was the leater bending harshly and not his ankle spraining, he noticed and odd mark. He wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't bent down. Etched into the bark of the tree was a flower of some sort, with small swirls ,a date, and an arrow pointing down into the ground. Curious, he dug his fingers into the earth; it was as if no one had been in the area a long time. He began scooping out dirt more and more where the arrow was, compelled to find out what was so special about this spot. His fingertips hit something solid after much digging, it his dismay it was a medium sized root, but his hopes quickly recovered when he realized there was something under it.

Maneuvering it out carefully, he found that it was a steel box tightly wrapped and bound in twine. On it was a rusted etched O'Neal in the small corner. The knot tight by years of water and dirt, the knot didn't give way easily.

Throttle sat down beside the hole and leaned against the tree, closing his eyes. He'd open the box later, when there was a more laxed time. The leader relaxed for awhile, letting his mind wander to a pair of gentle eyes and hands.

His mind wandered for a moment in memories of Amaris, until they began to go somewhere else.

It didn't feel far, but it didn't feel close either. It seemed secluded and he got a sense of her presence, sad and despondent, when something blocked him.

"_You will not find her!"_

It was like fire, electricity and ice coated his brain that he gave a start right up to his feet; his fists clenched tight to hit someone.

He heard a thunder of footsteps as he caught a flash of white tail heading into the house. Throttle followed through the empty home hot on Vinnie's tail; taking the stairs two at a time until he reached a room that had been untouched by the movers.

Modo as on the floor beside the bed, gasping for breath, his face showing his frustration as his fist hit the carpeted floor. "So damn close!"

"What? What happened guys?"

Modo sat on the bed, causing it to creek. "I almost got there. I almost had the place. And then this block showed up and tried to shove me out. I tried fighting with it but,.." The grey mouse turned an eye to his leader, "Who is this guy? It felt male."

Throttle had been looking around the room while Modo spoke, as if hoping a little girl's room would give a clue as to her abductor. It also made him a little sad that Hogosha would just leave every childhood thing of hers behind to be dumped by new owners.

"I don't know big guy, but I feel like we're running out of time."

"Hey." Vinnie had taken a drawing, hidden behind a bunch of photos of her and Charley, and showed it to them. "Check this out."

The drawing was a scrawl. It must have done when she was very young. It showed a humanoid type with wide wings of white and brown, surrounded by two others with different wings. Modo noticed a red blotch from behind and flipped the corner while Vinnie stil held it.

On the back was a serious frown face and a note "There are no such things. The goal was animals. Unacceptable for a grade."

"Unacceptable?" All three looked at each other in surprise.

Charley listened for over an hour to her mother, nodding at appropriate times and sometimes she had her complete attention. It was as if her mother completely ignored the first twenty minutes of this visit.

She had told the older woman that her friends that had been answering the phone were actually Martian mice. Charley had told the whole situation from when they saved her from Greasepit, right down to when they met Amaris. She had abridged the attack, her mother would have gotten too upset to handle, and ended with the truth. Someone took Amaris and Hogosha wasn't talking, now the old man had posted the house for sale and left.

"I don't understand how he could do that." Charley's mom, Andy, ran a hand through her hair. "He seemed to have lightened up and I thought things were going well until a few weeks ag-"

She was interrupted by a heavy fisted knock. She was about to get up, but her daughter beat her to the punch by calling out for the person to come in. Obviously, she knew who it was; looks like she was about to meet her daughter's mice. _'What an imagination..'_

Andy choked on her tea as she saw Three Large Mice in biker clothes walk into her kitchen. She couldn't contain her fright and was working up to a good scream when her daughter walked up to them as if it was an everyday occurrence. Well, for her it probably was but Andy still gripped by the fact that it was _mice!_

The scream caused the neighbor dogs to get riled.

Charley coughed for a moment, to try and stop the uneasy looks on both sides. Laughing at them would probably make it worse.

"Guys, meet my mom Ann-Delia Davidson. Mom This is Modo, Throttle and Vinnie."

*&^*%

Amaris didn't know how long she had cried, but her leg was beginning to feel stiff and sore. She sat upright for a moment to gather her thoughts. She hadn't realized she need to cry; a lot of things had happened and oddly enough she couldn't remember crying except when they were captured by the den'arith. She pushed back her hair and stopped midway. Something felt.. Odd. She couldn't place it at all.

Amaris was interrupted by the door slowly opening; she quickly wiped her eyes of any residue." Hey there Cal thanks for-"

She was stopped short as she realized it was the wrong person. Anzan slowly stepped in and slid the door shut. His face was hidden in shadow, and then he moved.

Amaris found her arms pinned above her as her guardian trapped her underneath him, his eyes wild.

"You really must tell me about your strange friends.." His voice graveled deep in his throat and Amaris winced as his gripped tightened. "Exactly why do they wish to find you in the first place? Well, Kane?"

She bucked her hips up only to find she was pined down beneath him, her robe open. She couldn't help but panic in the face of his anger.

'_What in the world is happening?' _

"Is it because they love you, those overgrown mice?" He chuckled in her ear. "Have you forgotten, Kane, what you told me before we parted? I will tell you.."

She felt as him add more of his weight on her body, feeling his energy emanate from his being as his lips almost touched her cheek. He was scaring her with this jealousy.

"I never wanted Kimiko. That of course was arranged by our families. You however.."

She wasn't hearing this. It couldn't have happened. She only had one person all her life whom she had known she was to marry. Now all of a sudden she was to be a concubine because of some promise as a child? She knew she had no attachment to her guardian in that way, and she had enough heart trouble with Throttle and Modo.

"Anzen, what's gotten into you? Release me at once!"

"Not until you-"

The door opened again and she wanted to cry in relief, but had stopped at the realization that the person in the doorway was short. "I do hope you're waiting until after the ceremonies. The clans would find it most distasteful if you took her by force just to prove a point."


	29. Fighting to Be Found

Ch29 **Fighting to be found**

"… The clans would find it most distasteful if you took her by force just to prove a point."

Hogosha was flanked by Cavalier, who was carrying a suitcase and a large garment bag. Amaris couldn't read his face, but she felt the waves of a need for violence radiating from him. Anzen gave the pair small smile as Hogosha added, "Besides the fact you are not her true guardian anyway."

A white blur came into Amaris' field of vision as it gripped the tengu's hands away from her and pulled her roughly away. Her burnt leg was none too happy about her pulled across the slightly rough mat and hauled upright as she took a good look at her savior.

She took in the large furred body that got between herself and the now changing tengu, instantly recognizing the dark patterns of someone who was not Anzan.

"Ebion." Her voice darkened as she kept an eye on the form between her and the tengu who tormented her as a child. The back in front of her was expansive and the fur white and bristling. She took note of the tail that was in a mid-level to the hips; it was a canine tail. She looked further ahead and took note of the ears and head that had a longer set of white fur.

"Deciever.." It was the first time she'd heard Paladin speak, it was low and deep in the throat- a promise of violence in his tones as he faced the smug humaniod.

"I was only acting on how her guardian felt." He shrugged as he got to his feet. "A mere slip of a side effect being I haven't been near the head of the house in quite awhile. My apologises _hime_."

"Ebion." Hogosha voice revealed that he was not pleased as he passed the threshhold. "What are you doing here? Last heard, you had left the secondary house several years ago."

"Should we be discussing this in front of the _Hiun no Hime_? After all, we have omitted much from her as it is."

"Anzen has decided on _bunin_, Ebion. He has decided to hide nothing from her." The old man's eyes narrowed dangerously as he walked to the white beast's side.

"You mean _koukyuu_." He gave the petite woman a look that she didn't like, as if he was stripping her naked. "If she had chosen me she wouldn't be a consort."

'_Choose?' _Amaris took a step back and found Cavalier at her side, hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. _'What does he mean?' _

"Don't listen to him _Princesa_." Cavalier kept his eyes on the man who was still in the grip of his brother.

"Shut it mutts." Ebion growled as vicious winds tried to force there way into the outer doors. Amaris' temper began to rise at this insult. She was injured, was almost sexually assaulted and had been blinded in so many ways about so many things it was making a slow boil in her blood that her body involuntarily began shaking; her left hand and third finger the most. "You're nothing but a pair of stupid Lycans who are nothing more than the princess' pets. Mongrel pets shouldn't be-"

"_**Silence tengu!" **_ Amari's voice snapped to draw everyone's attention. **_"You will cease this insulting tirade and leave this place at once! " _**

Ebion's winds died without his knowledge as the white beast released his wrist; he fell on his knees, bowing deeply before rising and leaving; his feet making him leave out the main door where Anzen, smoking outside, caught sight of him.

As Ebion became more in control of his winds and body; he gave Ansen a wicked grin before disappearing into the evening.

Anzen snuffed out his cigarette on the canister nearby before heading to Kane's room at a brisk trot.

Amaris's shakiness subsided as three pairs of eyes turned to look at her. Hogosha heaved a sigh and seated himself on the tatami mat. Cavalier grasped her elbow to steady her, his eyes gave a look of complete shock.

"Too fast, too fast." She heard old man mutter softly, "It's all going too fast.."

"Sir?" Amaris bent her knees, her burned skin complaining. She wanted to say something more, but just looked into the old man's eyes to study him. It was as if she had the feeling that she would never see him again, and that made a twinge of sadness hurt her heart. She bowed deeply in her stance, her hands slightly out from her head as she bent it low to the floor.

"I plead your forgiveness for all the trouble I have caused you. I thank you for your many courtesies and care. You have taught me much about life, and to defend life at your own expense. May you reach the happiness you so deserve for your services."

The old man swallowed hard as she finished, his hands gripped in fists. His wife had been right, it had been hard not to think of this girl as his one of his own. His mission was accomplished, but he wanted to be sure of one thing before hand.

"Kane, meet me again in the west wing. There is a dojo there. I will see if you have truly changed and can defend what you believe is right. Should you succeed in convincing me. I will reward you." He shifted up and walked out, sliding the door shut behind him.

"A dojo?" Cavalier chewed the corner of his lip absently. "Does that mean he..? That he wants a..?" He saw her subtle nod. "But you could hurt him."

"The score between he and I is 597 to 5" She rose up to her feet and walked towards the hulking white form that was Paladin, who was seated in the far corner in his large form. She noted that he seemed very quiet and shy.

"He doesn't like being in that form." Cavalier didn't explain why. It was his brother's need to say.

"Paladin.." She gently touched the side of his canine face. The muzzle was slightly longer, giving him a more wolf-like appearance. She moved to gently scratch the back of his ear, causing his now blue eyes to close. He put his big hand over the one scratching his ears.

"OK?" He still wouldn't meet her eyes. His voice seemed to ask a lot in that one word.

"Do you mean am I ok?" Amaris asked, "Or am I ok with your form?"

The latter question caused a soft whine to escape his throat. He felt her other hand come under his jaw, lifting to his head to meet with her eyes.

"_Paradin no baka_.." Amaris said before bringing his forehead to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck and scuffing his ears. She heard a thumping and realized it was his tail wagging.

"Oh I show up naked. I get yelled at!" Cavalier muttered loudly setting up the suitcase in the closet. "He shows up naked and he gets cuddles! I call bias!"

"HUH?"

"Well that was ah.. *ahem"

"Educational experience?" Charley said as they all headed back to pick up her truck. She had been surprised. Usually you couldn't keep Vinnie's trap shut, but for some reason the white mouse was strangely subdued throughout the visit. As they left her mother's house, the elder woman grasped her daughters shoulder before she could go passed the doorway.

"Be careful Charley. Give me a call every once in awhile, ok?" Andy tried to hide the worry, but this was her only daughter. The last bit of Chance she had in her life and she was just like her father. Her daughter must have seen something and grabbed the older woman into a tight hug. "I will mom."

"By the way" He mother whispered in her ear. "I thought you said the white one, Vinnie, was a loud mouth. Anything wrong?"

"Don't know.." Charley whispered back. "But I'll find out once we get Amaris back."

"Go and bring her home baby." Andy broke away from her daughter, gently brushing her daughters cheek. _'So like her daddy..'_

"As for you three!" Andy placed her hands on her hips, giving them a look that caused the mice to snap into attention. "Y'all better bring that girl back home y'hear? And I want a full report when you get back. Nothin' less will do. Got it?"

"Yes Ms. Andy." Modo grinned as he put his helmet on.

"Don't need to tell us twice, ma'am." Throttle gave her a hopeful smile. "It might take some time, but we'll catch up to her."

"Count on it." Vinnie seemed to have gotten his voice back, but his ego didn't seem to show.

Andy nodded as she watched Charlene get behind the white mouse on the red racer. She thought she saw her daughter talk to the mouse, only for his hand to just pat hers and roll out along with the other's.

Andy casted her eyes to the red setting sun. "Chance, look after our baby. She going to need all the help she can get."

They rode in silence for awhile until they got to the truck, which was now filled with stuff. "What in the world?"

"He left all her stuff behind. Figured we could take some stuff now to give her a chance to filter it herself." Modo checked the strapping to make sure nothing would fall out.

Charley sighed and shook her head. "OK so lets see where Mr. Hogosha's at now.." She grabbed the tracker and checked the screen, tapping occasionally and frowning. "The car's at O'Hare airport. But it's been there for hours."

"You didn't put a second?" Throttle looked at Vinnie, whose ears had drooped answering his question.

"Something at the airport can probably give us a clue." Charley thought loudly. "I'll head to the airport, but if you guys need to get to Mars ASAP then you have to find a transporter."

"Lets split up then. If nothing shows up meet at the garage in 6 hours. Keep in touch intermittently and make sure the bike keep a log to where we've been." Throttle revved up his bike. "Now let's Rock and Ride!"

Amaris found that he had packed her old gi in the suitcase and got dressed. As she pushed back her hair, she noticed something. "Hey guys.." She called out as began looking for a mirror. "Has my hair gotten .. Longer? And have you seen a mirror? There was one in this room awhile ago.."

"It's seems a bit.. Longish.." Who was Cavalier kidding? Her hair had grown suddenly in the last hour by at least 6 inches. Now as he looked at her it had now gone past her shoulder blades.

The petite woman sighed. "Man I wish I had something to pull this back.. Look at it! I can make a braid!"

"Um.." Cavalier looked around, but Paladin beat him to the punch, finding a ribbon and placing it in his brother's hand. "Here this should help. A-allow me."

Amaris turned allowing him to pull up her hair. She felt his nails and fingertips gently move through her scalp as he wrapped the ribbon up.

"There. Are you sure about this?" Cavalier had put her hair up into a bun and opened the sliding door; following her to the west wing along with Paladin, who was now in normal dog form.

"You mean the sparing match?" Amaris bit her lip, her green eyes darkening a bit. She was under practiced and wounded; two strikes that were against her and the big third one: the fact that she hated fighting. But there was no turning back on the knowledge that she needed to be stronger. There were people looking for her, fighting perhaps to find her and she could do no less for herself. Drawing a deep breath she met her guard's eyes, "Yes. I'm fighting for myself."

Cavalier nodded in acknowledgement as he grasped the grip of the door to the dojo. "Very well my lady. Your bout awaits you."

She walked inside, finding that Hogosha was waiting along with Anzen who was by the wall. Some alarm went off in the back of her mind that this was no sparing session. She sat on her knees across from her teacher and guardian, trying to ignore the pain of the burned skin; which felt like a tight, swollen pull.

"I am nothing more than a witness to these events between master and student." Anzen announced as her guards came in and sat on the opposite side of the dojo. "You may begin when ready."

Leontas was exhausted from the flight and the waves of emotions. It seemed the closer he got to Amaris, the stronger the emotions were. At the moment it felt very.. Calm. And that was a cause to hurry.

He found a place with tiles on the roof and a tall wall. There was wind chimes hanging in a corner of the foyer and past the glass door, there seemed to be paper screens.

He lost flight for a moment as a wave of intense panic hit him in his stomach. He coughed violently, landing on the ground hard.

"I hear Earth females are emotional, but this-"

Shakily he got to his feet and followed the direction of his pain. It wasn't far from where he was, but he had to keep hidden because he sensed that there was a lot of people, but they weren't in plain sight. Hearing signs of a fight, Leontes perched himself on a roof on the opposite side to see what was going on.

He felt a slight panic he saw her. She was breathing heavily, tendrils of hair clinging to her face. He could feel her determination through the tiny thread between them as she dodged the hit of a man with grey hair; he saw that it was a feign that connected to her solar plexus. He heard the wood crack as her back connected to the wall. He heard a distressed voice call out her name as she slid down the wall, and she silenced it with a raise of her hand. Swiftly she moved from her crouched position and gave a battle cry as she moved forwards and out of his sight.

'Why? Why are you fighting so hard? Why fight when you have others to fight for you?' he wondered as he heard more movement and then saw her land on the floor on her back.

"_Protect myself. Protect others from myself. Protect what is right.'' _The fighting Vet's voice came to his mind with the answer, but it left him with more questions.

He watched, too weak to break up the fight, but relieved that he'd found her.

She was getting irritated at that face of his. Flipping upright from a throw, she studied him. Amaris had to admit, five wins was a fluke. Or was it on purpose? She studied his movements as he kept his stance; did none of her hits cause him to back down? She looked at the old mans leg, knowing better than to believe that limp of his. She dodged several punches and blocked a surprise kick when she noticed that right shoulder wasn't moving right. She suddenly moved to attack his lower left and as he blocked it, she made a kick to the upper right to his ribs. She felt the ribs contract on the top of her foot for just a moment before pulling back and hitting him square on the chest.

Hogosha gripped her ankle as he took the hit, and gave it a sharp twist.

She followed through the rotation to land on her hands; bracing, she used her other foot in a quick kick to the stomach before rolling away. She had finally broken his rhythm of breathing. Bracing her feet she watched as the old man's face became flushed and his eyebrows furrowed tightly as his dark eyes narrowed to slits.

She heard Cav's whispered voice, "Oh yeah- he's pissed."

He launched himself at her with a grunt, and she rose to meet him with a shout. Her fists tightened and pulled arm pulled all the way back as time slowed to her eyes. _'This has to end. This has to end now!"_

She set loose her punches.

And so did Hogosha.

Modo drove around Southbound while trying to think of where Amaris could be. For the last five hours he kept thinking of the worst situations she could be and tried to shake them off. If Limburger had caught her, finding him would be easy- you just find the most gaudiest or disgusting smelling place and there he would be. Whip tail, save girl, happy ending all around.

But this wasn't the normal damsel in distress. Amaris was gone with no clue as to her whereabouts, No idea who had her or what he wanted from her-

"Hey bros!" Vinnie's voice came through into Modo's helmet. "You are not gonna believe what I found.."

Throttle and Modo joined Vinnie on the far north side on the outskirts of Chicago.

Vinnie had noticed something odd about one of the buildings on a particular corner. He had hit pay dirt when an extremely skinny person in a trench coat with a humongous head was followed by a larger person who occasionally slipped as they went through the back way.

"Think he's got a transporter?"

"Careful you greasy baboon!" A hissy voice shouted behind the fence. "We'll need it in case that Den'arith shows up!

"Umm.. Doc why would he try n' kill us if we's got da 'porter? Wouldn't 'e jus' wanna leave?"

"No you dimwitted dunder head! He'll ransack our minds.. Well my mind anyway- and try to find Limberger!

"An den I'd be out a job.. I getz ya Doc. I be real careful.."

All three nodded as they revved their bikes.

Five minutes later they had a miniature transporter in their hands and heading down the highway to the Garage.

"Did ya see the looks on their faces?" Modo laughed out loud, high-fives going all round.

"That dumb block of grease couldn't even get his monkey wrench out!" Throttle grinned as they took the off ramp.

"That's one good thing down from the list! I say we celebrate!" Vinnie was feeling good, like cloud nine good. He just had to make sure that this was the real working deal and get it warmed up. As soon as they found Amaris his bros could set this issue straight. The whole time she'd been gone had been like riding a roller coaster through a mine field on constant loop-de-loop. His bros and Charley had been on edge; now the air was sizzling with energy at the prospect of some serious action.

It was good night for dogs and root beer in his opinion.

Charley had finished grilling the dogs and kicking up her feet on the couch when the roar of Martian engines came up the street. She'd already heard about their success for a transporter over the radio and stopped to buy hot dogs and root beer.

"Charley girl, you read my mind!" Vinnie's energetic voice filled the garage and echoed into the living space. She wondered briefly where that energy went to when he met her mother. It was like he was keeping his distance from her and all the while there Charley had found it rather lonely.

"Hey I know a good step of success when I hear it. Root beer's in the fridge guys- Pardon that I don't get up. That airport is heinous to get around in."

"Find anything good Charley-girl?" Throttle piled his plate and seated himself down.

"Well it turns out the car was dropped off by a woman for starters, and there seems to be some sort of VIP plane that's drawing a lot of attention."

"And the VIP plane?" Modo asked around a swallow of hot dog with all the fixings.

"Turns out that it's home port is in Japan. Now, now don't get up!" Charley said loudly as two of three mice began to bolt. "Turns out it's in need of repair, some parts are being replaced and that won't be done till tomorrow afternoon. The mechanics there got a bit tight-lipped after that."

She reached for her soda, enjoying the caramel flavor and sharp bubbles on her tongue as she sucked the straw for a moment. "They did try to kick me out, but there was some ruckus about a rush order by phone call that had everyone spinning. I also noticed some luggage being loaded up ahead of time and that one of the bag's zippers had ripped open."

Charley reached behind her to grab something from the back of her jeans and thumped it on the coffee table. It was an old worn paperback, the cover gone and the spine bent from multiple reads. In red ink it had '_To Amaris_..' on the first page. "Well of course I just had to help them pick the stuff up and back into the case, which I was thanked for before being escorted off the premises."

Throttle grinned as a plan was now forming. They have the transporter and the plane that was either taking Amaris or taking her things to her. "Then more than likely they'll leave in the late afternoon."

"Perfect." Modo felt the knot between his shoulders relax as they made their plan.

Amaris was breathing heavily, every muscle ached and bruised as she laid on the floor exhausted. She didn't understand what had happened, except all of a sudden as she was doing so well and then her legs just crumpled under her. She couldn't even move her head for some reason, but she heard footfalls coming close to her.

"Your powers have finally begun to bloom, Kane-dono. And Unfortunately, that means You will have to go back to Japan to be with your true guardian." Hogosha kneeled down closer, whispering what he said next, "Pity. I had hoped that the curse would have ended with your mother's blood."

She saw him rise and walk away to what she assumed was the door. Anzen came from above left , gave her a gentle smile before following the old man.

The tengu watched from the doorway as the two Lykens tended to their mistress for a moment until he heard a cough from the hallway. He rejoined the old man, who was limping and rubbing his left shoulder.

"You didn't have to make it sound like it's the end of her world, you know" He muttered quietly in case anyone should overhear.

"To her, it **is** the end of her world." Hogosha grumbled as he bent back, causing his whole spine to crackle. They were silent as a pair of Anzen's subordinates carried an old chest past them to Kane's room.

"You know she won the match, correct?' Anzen smirked as Hogosha gave a wheezing chuckle. The old man nodded as he headed to a changing room; his plane would be leaving soon.

"True, but we don't need to tell her that now do we?"

Leontas watched the two leave Amaris on the floor, hesitating as he felt an immense wave from the younger person. He suddenly felt very nervous and a bundle of 'what ifs' crossed his mind. He rudely shook them off as he focused what little energy he could to cloak himself as he shimmied off the roof and got close to the dojo's door.

"My Lady? Are you alright? Can you move? Here, let me help you up." He heard someone say. Leontas felt a little dizzy as he heard her groan.

"I think so. My body feels like jello , but at least now I can move my legs. Thanks Cavalier." Amaris sounded tired.

Just as the Den'arith stepped over the threshold, a wave of vertigo overcame him. Leontas caught sight of the earth female's look of surprise as the room swirled and the sight of her bare feet was the last thing he saw as his world went dark.

He felt restrained when he began to come too, but still felt weak. He tried to focus, to get a bearing as to where he was.

"I say we kill him." a voice said, followed by a deep growl. "After what he's done to you and your friends.."

Leontas started dry-heaving as a wave of the woman's fear sliced through him; the growling sound coming closer. "Oh, goody- he can be alive when we kill him." The voice snarled. It was then he realized he was blindfolded.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded so far away, so quiet. It was different from when she had ensnared him in his own mind trap; then it was as if an animal had been set loose. Although hushed, her voice held a tone of authority to it.

"I've come for help.." He began and was roughly lifted and shook.

"Help? After what you've done to her? Rot like you should just die!" The voice growled.

"I am dying. I am starving.." Leontas struggled with the words and then was dropped, his feet unable to brace him.

"Like we should care!" The voice snarled, "Honestly princess-"

"Cavalier, please." Her voice seemed to be getting closer, shushing the other voice.

'_Princess? She's truly royalty? It wasn't in her head?'_ Hope dimmed in the den'arith's heart. He knew how most in the universe dealt with anyone who had interfered with whom they considered higher or above the normal citizens; it usually meant death. What he did could have been constituted as homicide if she had died.

"How did you become like this?" the veterinarian's voice sounded detached and business like.

"When you.." How could he explain it? "Do what you did. I found that I could not.. Absorb the emotions I have long been living off of-"

"Serves you right, monster!"

"Cav- Please!" He heard a snapping sound, followed by a grumbling. Obviously this 'Cavalier' was one of her protectors. Perhaps the one who had rescued the woman and those mice.

"Then technically, you should be dead." Her voice was coming closer. "Something tells me there's more to it than that."

"There's something between us-" Leontas was interrupted by an unfriendly bark.

"Oh puh-lease!" The voice sound far and disbelieving, "That the oldest li- ah!ah! Ok! Ok! I'm quiet- not a peep my lady.."

Leontas couldn't stop the trembling.

"Please.. Help me! Our connection wasn't severed and I'm only getting the smallest of sustenance from you! "

"You're parasitic?" Alarm in her voice, he felt the thread between them thin out.

"No, no…it's not how it works.. I need.. I.. need." the air was getting harder to take in.

"Cavalier, Paladin. Step outside for a few moments."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Cavalier's voice roared, "NO! Absolutely NO! Just, just- NO!"

"Trust me, please." He heard her moving now away from him, fear curdling in his gut; his own fear. "I know you won't be far from me. Won't you trust your princess?"

He heard an animal whine and then a sigh, "Fine. We'll just be out in the hall."

Leontas heard a sliding sound and something close, then soft footfalls making his way to him.

"Leontas, are you asking for forgiveness?"

He blinked behind the blind fold. "I don't know what forgiveness is." He said after a moment. "All I know is that I will die without the.. Gentler emotions to sustain me. For that, for your mercy, I will enter your service; be your servant, slave, or anything you need or wish."

"It's not that easily given." Her voice was shifting slightly, and he felt a soft light within himself that came from her. "I need something more from you."

"Something more?" Leontas wracked his mind, what could he possibly give her? "What could I give you? Jewels? Weapons?"

He gasped as he felt the blind slide off. They were in the dim light, and her hair had gotten longer. As he studied her in such dimness, he realized that there was something he could give. He was asking for something that could be considered a deep connection; something very personal. She, he realized, wanted something equal from him.

"I have something to show you, but I have to be loose first." Leontas saw the instant hesitation in her eyes. "Please."

She reached behind him, fumbling with the firm knots before the sheet fell off him. He looked at a wall for a moment, watching the light coming in from it. "This way." He said fumbling with the door.

She followed him to the tiny private yard her room had, closing the door behind her.

"This…" he stumbled nervously, "Might be a bit…disturbing."

Amaris watched as soft blue glow began to etch its way up the torso of his insectoid legs and arms, the shine from his beetle-like body dull for a moment. She jumped as a hissing sound came from somewhere in his spine. '_Is he molting?_'

He heard her soft gasp with his own ears for the first time as the front of his battle suit slid forwards. He felt the winds and the chill in the air on his own skin. No one knew this was a suit, he had never bother to correct his clients and he had always been alone; never bothering to come out. Unsure of himself, he kept his legs in the suit. "I've.." His voice startled him. He had always heard the gravely voice that the suit filtered through and thought it was his own. "I-I've never been outside the suit." He avoided her gaze, "This is how I.." How did he look? He couldn't even remember.

Amaris stared at the child in the large suit, his transparent blue form reflecting the light of the moon. He couldn't be any older than 18 at the most! His arms and hands were nearly see through like a jellyfish. His eyes were forwards and wide; their color a brilliant violet. He didn't have hair, but rather free flowing tendrils that were past his shoulders. And she saw the extreme slenderness of his body from malnutrition by the way his frame held itself, it didn't come from living in that shell. Oddly enough, through all the pain he had made her go through; she couldn't help but feel a small pang of tenderness and sympathy at his plight. No wonder all he had were just negative emotions to recognize and feed on; perhaps originally scoffing at the "gentler emotions" as he called it as he watched others. How old was he when he lost everything? Had he never even had a kind word from anyone?

He closed his eyes expecting revulsion, or an arrogant word, perhaps even her hatred.

"You look so young." Her voice was closer and he felt something from her, and his eyes began to sting. Cautiously he studied her and saw what he was feeling through their thread. _'Beautiful?' She thinks I'm beautiful?_

"By my people's standards, yes I am very young." He shifted his legs so the suit would sink a little to be eye level with Amaris. He hesitated slightly as her hand reached out and touched him, causing his eyes to sting so much they were watering.

"How is it that someone so young has taken in so much darkness? To do what you had to in order to survive all alone?" Amaris said gently.

He began to gulp for breath as she drew him closer.

'_Is this what they call a 'hug'? Is this what kindness feels like when it's for you?'_

She slowly broke away from him, placing her hand gently on his head. "You're my vassal now and I will help you."

"Why the hell is this so hard to keep together?" Muttered the mechanic as she worked over the receiver that Throttle had broken while Modo and Vinnie were trying to calibrate the transporter. "Hope Throttle had better luck finding those parts I need because there isn't enough duct tape in the universe to fix it as is."

"Why do we need fix it anyhow?" Vinnie asked as he watched Modo rework some more numbers.

"Other than we might get shot as soon as we enter Mars?" Modo was having a hard time trying to pinpoint a predestined landing space from the airport in Chicago to Mars. "Lets try: landing on someone, barraging through a place full of people or ending up in ice or a volcanic shaft. Not to mention because we haven't been able to report in sometime; we might be arrested on the spot for an assumed AWOL and we have no idea what's been going on the planet."

"Lets also point out that even if I get the Scion modified for Mars and the Radio fixed, that we have no idea what condition Amaris is in." Throttle added as he walked into the room holding a bag of supplies. He handed them to Charley, "I think these will help."

"The Scion would be a lot better to bring than trying to modify my truck; more space too. Plans are on top of the dashboard, you know where everything is." Charley began taking the receiver apart and salvaging what parts she could.

It was going to be a long restless night.

Amaris sighed as she propped her arms on the edge of the hot spring, letting the cool winds soothe her over heated body. It had been a long day and had barely eaten anything but she felt more in need of a long hot soak than food..

"…and so that's how Paladin ended up with a pink tail for six months!"

'_And some privacy. Privacy would have been nice.' _She thought, resting her head on her forearms.

Her lycan guards seemed attached to her by the hip since she agreed to help Leontas adjust to his new predicament and made him one of her vassals. Their refusal to even let her bathe in peace on the women's side of the larger hot spring cause several women to run shrieking out to complain. She cinched the towel tight about her chest for the twentieth time as it threatened to loosen in the water.

"By the way my lady," she heard Cavalier moving towards her, "Where is the new vassal anyhow?"

"He's close by, he kind of has to be at the moment." Amaris stretched a bit as she averted her eyes upward; the obnoxious pup had foregone the towel and was trouncing about naked. Another reason why she was sinking into a funk. Did her ancestors have to deal with this crap as well?

"What? Like a ninja?" Cavalier leaned his back against the edge, looking at his mistress.

"In a manner of speaking…" A gravely voice said from behind him.

Amaris took dark delight at her guards jumping out of their skin. Leontas was still in his suit, a necessity he explained because of immune system issues, and he was propped upside down. Even though she knew that wasn't his real voice , she thought that he sounded much better than from an hour ago when he was so desperate for help.

"Feeling better?" She inquired as he flickered his shielding to keep hidden.

"Through your grace and kindness, mistress." The den'arith formally replied.

"Don't you dare say that! You don't get to call her that." Cavalier growled at the alien that was out of reach for him.

"What should I call her then?" The rough voice huffed at him.

"'Princess', 'my lady', '_Hiun no Hime'_, 'princessa', 'hime-sama', or 'your highness'! You saying 'mistress' sounds just… Perverse!"

"She is ..our mistress.." Pal quietly voiced. The elder lycan had been quiet for a long while in his humanoid form, which still didn't help because he was still furry. Amaris figured that Cavalier had somehow convinced him to change forms again.

"Yeah, but, but.." Cavalier's voice rose, "**He** shouldn't call **her** that!"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to titles." Amaris smiled briefly before splashing the hot water to her face. She felt three pairs of eyes look at her.

"Why not? Isn't 'doctor' a title?" Cavalier splashed about quietly beside her.

"Yes, but it's a title I earned for myself." Amaris hopped out and sat on the edge of the spring, "What you call me, what everyone seems to call me, is something I didn't earn; it's something I was born into."

"Well surely someone must have told you your heritage, your ancestry and why you have this title?" Paladin asked as he dog paddled towards her; he had no need for a towel because his fur was long enough to hide his naughty bits.

Her eyes seemed to darken and she heard a groan from behind her; it reminded her that she was 'feeding' Leontas and couldn't afford to be so sad with their bond so new.

"My mother." She gulped as she tried to dig up encouraging feelings to keep the sadness at bay. "My mother was smart, and beautiful. She fell in love with my father who was always working on something.."

She hissed as a pressure rammed into the back of her eyeballs. Amaris pressed the heel of her right palm into her eyes as she motioned with her left for her friends to settle down.

"I remember.." Leontas said quietly as he reached out to touch her hair. "A fire from your memories."

The woman nodded slowly, "They died there. And I was rescued by Anzen's father, Oroshi and taken to their stronghold. Hogosha and his wife agreed to take me in, but they separated. All they would tell me is that I was bad to be around and that…"

Amaris couldn't stop her lower lip from trembling as she remembered how those people; those horrible people just berated her. How the children were encouraged to throw stones at her and the adults ignored her pleas for help or worse joined in saying, "I was going to kill everyone wh-who cared about me."

She turned to the beetle-like form, "I-I'm sorry I'm making you ill."

Leontas shook his head and went right side up to sit opposite of her lupine companions, "It shall pass, for which I am thankful my mistress doesn't dwell freely in such sad depths."

"Stop calling her that you leech." Cavaleir grounded out between tightened jaws.

"Perhaps I should call her 'my queen'? 'My doctor'?, 'my beloved'?, 'dearest to my soul'? or perhaps 'mother'? The situation still stands that I am whatever she wants or wills me to be for as long as she wishes it." Leontas watched as the woman balked at the last word and the lycan began to sputter.

Vincent walked into the kitchen in need of a cold drink. The long hours had caused his bros to work at a near frantic level that had even Charlie exhausted and off to bed. She had finished remaking the receiver but had no energy to calibrate it until the morning.

As he opened the door to the fridge, he stopped himself mid-grab of the root beer bottle. His hand was trembling, ever so slightly.

Usually he could rack it up to adrenaline surges but he was perfectly calm; his hand began to go from a slight tremor to positively shaking as tiny pinpricks of pain began racing up and down his arm.

He hissed quietly as he gripped his shoulder, willing the pain to ease off as he flexed his hand to stop the shaking. Thought began to run a mile a second as he racked up time and history in his head. Angry at himself, he grabbed the bottle and shut the fridge door noisily before popping the metal cap off and taking a long pull from the bottle. As he brought the bottle away from his mouth, it slipped out of his hands and make a resounding crash as root beer splattered the floor.

'_Looks like I've got a reason to go home too now.' _he thought bitterly.

Notes:

Bunin: (an obsolete kana. Out-dated) {archaism} consort of the emperor

Koukyuu: Harem; imperial consort

* When Ebion "corrects" Hogosha, he's actually insulting Amaris by saying she'd be one of many and not exclusively Anzen's.


End file.
